Opciones
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Ella tiene una trabajo muy inusual: Prueba de calidad para Juguetes de Adultos. ¿Qué pasara si su futuro jefe es justamente la persona que te ha espiado por varias noches ? Situaciones hilarantes propios de mi estilo. [Re-editado CP1 al 5].
1. Toda historia tiene un inicio

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Capítulo Re-editado. **

**-OPCIONES -**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-Toda historia tiene un inicio-**

*****En un moderno y automatizado Edificio al norte de Kyoto (Japón)*****

-¿Qué le parece señorita?-

-Tomo el departamento, me gusta realmente es amplio-

-Es un pent-house, disculpe pero: ¿Usted podrá pagarlo?, no quiero ofenderla pero se ve muy joven-

Sakura mostró una sonrisa suave y contesto:

-Tengo más edad de la que aparento Sr. Tendo, por favor prepare los documentos voy a tomar el pent-house, es bueno que este amoblando no se imagina el trabajo que me quito de encima-

-Claro, va necesitar 1 Garante…-

-Señor Tendo, yo pago siempre 1 año por adelantado, ¿Podemos omitir esa formalidad por favor?-

Ante la mirada de asombro del anciano Sakura sonrío suavemente, le mostró su chequera y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Le hare un cheque al portador para que lo cobre inmediatamente y le daré las referencias de mi último casero que vive en Kobe, en tres días estimo una vez que usted haya cobrado el valor y confirmado mis referencias personales como laborales me mudare al pent-house-

El anciano chequeaba todo con interés y dijo con asombro:

-Me paga con un cheque internacional- Esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación por parte del anciano.

Sakura solo se limito a mover su cabeza en un gesto positivo y aclaro:

-Sé que mi banco tiene una sucursal en Kyoto en la avenida principal pero también conozco de primera mano que el banco en donde tengo mi cuenta tiene convenios con bancos locales de aqui, no tendrá problema con el cheque, me hace por favor la factura a mi nombre. ¡Gracias!-

El Señor Tendo titubeo un poco pero finalmente dijo:

-¡Claro Srta. Kinomoto!.¿Bajamos?-

-De hecho prefiero esperarlo aquí, quiero ver con mayor detenimiento el pent-house-

-Como usted prefiera, en tres días cuando venga le entrego una copia de la llave-

**-Sakura POV-**

La llave no era más que una tarjeta que me permitía ingresar al ascensor y a mi futuro "pent-house" usando una clave, el edificio al que me mudaba se lo conoce como "Edificio Inteligente" ya que todo es automatizado y la seguridad es de primera.

Vi como el anciano bajaba y me tome mi tiempo en ver el amplio departamento o como dijo el anciano: El pent-house, no sabía realmente la diferencia porque para mi era un departamento amplio y eso me bastaba.

Impresionante trabajo en el aérea de la construcción y no se la simple diferente entre los bienes inmuebles pero eso no importa ahora.

Suspire con tristeza, mudarme se me había hecho una costumbre, me mudaba porque quería cambiar de ambiente, me hacía bien conocer nuevos lugares además mi primera JEFA y mejor amiga iba abrir en las próximas semanas una de sus particulares tiendas en esta cuidad, me convenía mucho vivir en este lugar.

Kyoto es una cuidad hermosa que se caracteriza por sus tradicionales templos, el lugar donde iba vivir era lo que se conoce como el nuevo Kyoto donde empresarios extranjeros había armado una serie de edificios con estructura moderna occidental que contractaba con la infraestructura tradicional física de Kyoto, de hecho donde me iba a mudar no se hablaba el japonés usualmente sino que predominaba el inglés y varios idiomas extranjeros, era como una mini-cuidad al estilo europeo, después me daría tiempo de recorrer el lugar.

Ahora debía hacer tres llamadas importantes:

La primera llamada era para avisar a mi primera jefa y mejor amiga que ya tenía el lugar donde iba a vivir, esta vez iba estar más cerca de Tokio y eso era una ventaja para su negocio porque las distancias eran cortas, a pesar que tenía movilización propia también podía hacer uso del tren bala, una gran ventaja en mi caso.

La segunda llamada debía avisar al Grupo TAHI SRL & Asociados, que había visto el pent-house, el Grupo en el que laboraba que era un conjunto de empresas en el aérea de la construcción y de paso eran dueños del condominio donde iba a vivir.

Trabajaba para la división de ventas como secretaria ejecutiva, mi jefe Yukito Tsukishiro era un anciano de unos 65 años era una reconocido arquitecto que había dejado su liderazgo en China para venir hacer fortuna en Japón, el fundó junto con otras familias: Los Li / Amamiya/Hiragizawa el Grupo TAHI SRL & Asociados, sabía que la sede de la empresa estaba en China, no la conocía en persona solo por fotos.

También tenía conocimientos que los herederos de cada familias se desempeñaban su mayoría en el aérea de la construcción,de ahí sus carreras como arquitectos, ingenieros civiles, etc. Actualmente el grupo tenía inversiones en Kyoto pero en 2 meses iban abrir una sucursal acá, por lo que pedí el cambio y como no había pedido vacaciones desde que entre a trabajar en la empresa, ya llevaba 4 años con ellos, ahora tenía 2 meses completos acumulados, esos meses los tome para mudarme y organizarme era la quinta vez en estos 4 años que me movía dentro del Japón.

En promedio duraba de 6 meses a 1 años en un mismo lugar, aprovechaba cuando el Grupo que trabajaba abría nueva sucursales para cambiarme y dado mi grado de confianza con mi jefe inmediato, me daba las facilidades que necesitaba.

El señor Tsukishiro ahora tenía una meta al igual que el resto de sus socios, retirarse y darle traspasar su liderazgo del negocio por así decirlo a los futuros herederos por lo que la nueva sucursal iba ser manejada por ellos, a quienes conocía en su mayoría por referencias.

Se supone que me iba mudar a Yokohama una cuidad portuaria de Japón, confieso que siempre me llamaron la atención los puertos si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacer una carrera universitaria me hubiera inclinado por el aérea de Comercio Exterior o Negocios Internacionales, pero al ser una de las pocas personas en las que el Señor Tsukishiro confiaba me dio todas las facilidades para mudarme y me hizo una propuesta puntual, reconocerle el 50% de alquiler de todo un año del pent-house, de hecho él me busco esta vez el lugar donde me iba a mudar pero me puso una condición que no me traslade a Yokohama donde también iban abrir una oficina sino que me mude a Kyoto, adicional me daba un ascenso con un sueldo que era tres veces más de lo que ganaba, pero tácitamente sabia que detrás de la propuesta, lo que él quería era que vigilara a su hijo: Yue Tsukishiro.

No es que él no confiara en su hijo, de hecho Yue era un hombre inteligente, sagaz y muy apuesto, lo conocía de vista pero siempre mantuve la distancia por ser el hijo de mi jefe y en efecto ahora él sería mi nuevo jefe, como todo padre, quería tener la certeza que su hijo estaba preparado para tomar su lugar, al igual que el resto osea los hijos de sus socios en pocas palabras iba ser su espía.

Hasta cierto punto lo entendía, el problema con los "niños ricos" como yo le llamaba era que son extremadamente inteligentes para hacer negocios pero cuando se tratan de mujeres y se mezclaba la parte laboral con la personal se daban los problemas por no decir los desastres, a nivel empresarial no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder buenos contratos por temas de "falda" como mi jefe los calificaba, lo más extraño al menos lo poco que sabía en el caso del hijo de mi jefe, las mujeres se le ofrecían literalmente hablando, lo había visto de primera mano, dejando todo eso a un lado, Yue era un excelente partido, la mujer que gane su corazón por así decirlo iba asegurar su futuro económico, pero ese es un tema que a mi en lo particular no me debe importar, mientras yo hiciera mi trabajo no tendría problemas, ademas mi jefe es muy generoso a la hora de reconocerme valores extras por mis trabajos fuera de horario.

Vigilar a su hijo sigilosamente se iba traducir en un buen bono o comisión.

No era materialista pero lamentablemente el dinero era una prioridad para mi.

La tercera y última llamada y la más importante para mi, debía llamar al Hospital Central de Tokio y preguntar:

-¿Si mi padre presentaba alguna mejoría?.-

Hace 6 años atrás, cuando tenía 16 años y estaba en preparatoria, un conductor ebrio se estrello contra el carro de mi papá, nosotros veníamos en sentido contrario, mi madre que iba en el volante murió en el acto, mi padre salió que en ese momento se saco el cinturón de seguridad para darme dinero para mi viaje de escuela que a final de todo nunca realice por lo que paso, mi padre salió disparado contra el parabrisas cayó de cabeza y el golpe le causo un fuerte trauma cerebral que lo dejo cuadripléjico, yo que estaba atándome los cordones me pegue contra los asientos pero fue solo el remesón salí completamente ilesa del accidente, solo tenía pequeños cortes , el conductor que se estrello contra nosotros también murió.

Desde entonces mi vida se vino abajo, me quede prácticamente huérfana, mi padre quedo en un estado comatoso, luego de seis meses despertó, pero ya no tenía movilidad en sus extremidades, fue un momento difícil, me quede sola no tenía familiares que vivieran en Japón, para mi mala suerte por así decirlo mis padres eran hijos únicos, no tenía tíos, primos, hermanos ningún adulto que se pudiera hacer cargo de mi, con ayuda de una maestra y el director de escuela que fueron las dos únicas personas que vieron por mi, me ayudaron, hablamos con un abogado, a los 16 años, un juez me declaró "adulto", lo que me permitió hacer uso del seguro de mis padres y el poco dinero que teníamos ahorrado en aquel entonces sirvió para cubrir mi educación de segundo nivel.

La tragedia que vivió mi familia me hizo madurar abrupta-mente, aprendí a ser responsable y aunque cuando iba a ver a mi padre lloraba en silencio, delante las demás personas mostraba una tenue sonrisa, no deje saber al resto de mis compañeros sobre mi tragedia, me comportaba como una adolescente normal, pero empece a ser mas reservada, por que se me vino un problema encima:

Las facturas del hospital se me hacían inmensa, yo hasta los 16 años había sido la típica adolescente mantenida, no tenía necesidad de trabajar al ser hija única, mis padres me daban todo y como una adolescente me gastaba mi mesada en cosas necesarias para mi pero ahora me doy cuenta que eran banales claro siempre ahorraba un 10% al mes, pero cuando venía algún grupo de K-POP a mi país que me gustaba o salía algún viaje o algo que me gustara que mis padres me dijeran NO, yo me gastaba mis ahorros y volvía empezar desde cero.

Recuerdo con nostalgia cuando quería comprar un Móvil: Un Blackberry que era ultimo modelo, todos lo tenían en mi curso, y mis padres me dijeron que no era necesario un móvil tan avanzado, no me lo compraron sino que me dieron uno básico, yo tome esa caja y la guarde, y ahorre 4 meses, vendí ese teléfono y con mis ahorros me compre el móvil que quería, y después de dos días lo deje olvidado en el cine, llore toda una semana por ese teléfono, mi papá se apiado de mi y me compro el móvil pero no me dio mesada por 6 meses para que aprenda a no ser descuida, recuerdo con nostalgia esa época, mi vida era sin problemas y no me daba cuenta.

Necesitaba dinero así que hice lo más sensato, vendí la casa de mis padres y busque un pequeño lugar para vivir que fuera cerca de la preparatoria y del hospital, conseguí trabajo en el hospital después que hable con el director, le explique mi caso él me dio un trabajo parcial durante un año no tuve sueldo pero a cambio con mi seguro y mi salario integro iba a pagar el tratamiento de mi padre.

Mi vida se resumen en dos partes antes y después del accidente. Pase de forma abrupta de adolescente ha adulto sin la transición de por medio.

Madure porque tuve que hacerlo, esta sola me quedo sola.

Cuando tenía 17 años, por casualidad iba al centro comercial, no compraba nada no podía darme ese lujo, había pasado todo el fin de semana en el hospital y encima estudiando para la prueba de trigonometría, odiaba los números, pero recordaba que mi papá quien era docente en el aérea de matemáticas siempre me decía:

-Si algo es importante en esta vida son los números, los números se traduce en dinero-

Estudiaba la materia no porque me gustara sino porque sabía que mi papá estaría orgulloso de mi, ademas mejore mis notas prácticamente el último semestre me salio gratis porque me dieron una beca completa.

No era por mi situación, sino porque me convertir en una de las mejores estudiantes de la clase, eso aminoro un poco mis gastos.

Mi papá era mi mejor amigo, bueno y lo es aunque ahora no hable.

Recuerdo que pasaba por una tienda algo inusual cuando vi a una hermosa señora haciendo un reclamo en particular a una de la departamentista y ella se veía incomoda a punto de llorar.

Puse atención a la discusión y fue cuando me di cuenta que saco unas bolas, las lanzo al mostrador y finalmente dijo en un tono furioso:

-¡Deberían hacer pruebas de calidad, esas bolas se rompieron dentro de mi marido, son una porquería!-Exclamo la señora con enojo.

En ese momento me quede fría, no entendía la atine a fruncir el ceño, confieso me gano la curiosidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, entonces salió una mujer de cabellos negros azabaches, en ese entonces lo llevaba largo, su piel era blanca, era hermosa, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, era Tomoyo Daidoji, se me hacía familiar, y claro que me era familiar Tomoyo era una excéntrica diseñadora de modas que había dejado el mundo de las pasarelas para entrar al de los negocios, eso lo supe después, pero su rostro era familiar porque era una mujer de mundo, siempre estaba en portadas de revistas, periódicos de farándula en fin, era una persona pública de belleza sin igual.

Tomoyo calmo a la señora y a la joven que atendió a la señora en la tienda salió llorando del lugar, dejando su puesto botado, entonces vi que la señora se calmo y finalmente salio del lugar, Tomoyo cerró la tienda.

No sé porque me había quedado fuera del lugar viendo la escena rara, en ese momento ella llamo mi atención y me dijo:

-¿No eres un poco joven para estar en este tipo de tienda?-

-No yo…..-

Me pude nerviosa en el acto porque Tomoyo, en ese momento se acerco a mí con una mirada que no supe descifrar, me puse roja al ver el sugestivo escote que me mostraba, no me atraía las mujeres pero Tomoyo era el tipo de mujer que es inevitable no verla y ella sonrío y me dijo:

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-17 años-

-¿Buscas trabajo?-

-Yo…-

-Puedo contratarte de manera informal porque necesito una nueva departamentista, pago muy bien-

Yo necesitaba el dinero, cuando me mostro la cifra sabía que era un sueldo por encima del normal, era tiempo completo yo no podía hacer eso y le dijo sin titubear:

-Me interesa el trabajo.- Era obvio que no tenía idea en lo que me estaba metiendo porque yo no había ingresado a la tienda, yo me quede parada por la curiosidad de ver la discusión entre la señora y la joven vendedora.

Acote rápidamente:

-Pero soy estudiante y soy menor de edad.-

Tomoyo por alguna razón que no supe explicar me invito un capuchino, que me pareció delicioso en ese momento tomando en consideración que nunca había probado café y me dijo:

-Todos tenemos una historia ¿Cuéntame tu historia?-

Tomoyo me inspiro confianza, a pesar de ser una señora mayor a mí, en esa época ella tenía 26 años, era una mujer de mundo y yo era una colegiala de 17 años, comparado con ella en esa época era una niña, no me di cuenta pero en pocos minutos le conté como había sido mi vida y me propuso un trato particular:

1ro. Me explico sobre su tienda, era una tienda que vendía juguetes para adultos, aun recuerdo con incomodidad mi cara cuando me llevo a la tienda y me mostro un consolador de 14 CM que era una réplica exacta de un miembro masculino y tenía la ventaja que apretando un botón especial crecía. Me horroricé en el momento, me puse completamente roja que digo roja ya no era roja creo que era morada, incluso no recuerdo si me desmaye o no, pero se que hice el ridículo por mis expresiones de asombro.

Ella reía divertida, a mi criterio se estaba burlando de mi.

Era ingenua, ni siquiera había tenido novio en serio, ósea enamorados fugaces si pero nunca habíamos llegado algo mas, del sexo conocía lo básico, lo que nos habían dado en la clase de higiene y Tomoyo me presenta el juguete especial que crecía hasta los 18CM, era lógico que me iba a perturbar.

Si fue oficial quede trauma-da con ese escandaloso juguete.

2do. Ella me dijo, como era menor de edad, ella me iba dar un atuendo cómodo para trabajar con una máscara así daba el misterio, esa parte no me hizo mucha gracias porque vi sus disfraces " Sensuales " que ella tenía a la venta pero por la cara que puse luego se reírse en mi cara, ella me dijo que esos disfraces no eran los que iba usar, debo confesar que eso me calmo un poco luego vi realmente mi uniforme era " Lindo".

Debo reconocer que ella se emocionaba al vestirme siempre me decía he tendido todo tipo de modelos pero encontré a mi musa, debo decir que cada semana me traía un atuendo nuevo aparte ella me iba enseñar todo sobre la mercadería que debía mostrar a los clientes y si cerraba alguna venta me daba una comisión puntual.

Sabía que ese no era un trabajo para mi pero necesitaba el dinero, era un trabajo decente y Tomoyo era muy flexible conmigo.

Al poco tiempo empecé a trabajar primero dos turnos a la semana, luego 5 turnos a la semana y luego si usaba los fines de semana completos, al igual que mis vacaciones de escuela nos daban 3 semanas entre cada semestre, no solo aprendí de cómo se usan los juguetes para adultos, sino que Tomoyo me daba muestras gratis que en ese momento solo los guarde, ella decía:

-La mejor forma de vender es que uno pruebe el producto-

-El cliente se va cercar mas a ti si tu sabes cómo usar el producto porque podía aprenderme lo que decían los catálogos pero no es lo mismo que la experiencia propia.-

En eso ella tenía razó el segundo semestre del último año me anime no solo a probar los juguetes que me daba Tomoyo como muestra sino que vendí algunos a mis compañeras de clases, las que sabía que tenían relaciones con sus novios, fue de gran ayuda que Tomoyo no solo me enseño sobre cómo usar los juguetes sino que me envío seminarios incluso tuve terapia con un sexólogo que me facilito libros sobre el tema, de alguna forma el probar los juguetes me ayudaron a vender más, y mi perspectiva en cuando a los negocios y al sexo cambio por completo.

Recuerdo que estaba por terminar la preparatoria cuando los socios canadienses de Tomoyo, Los Reed que eran primos y parejas al mismo tiempo vinieron a pasar unas semanas en Japón, ellos eran los que traían la mercadería, en esa época todo se importaba de Canadá.

Fue una sorpresa para mí conocer que mi jefa y mejor amiga, porque Tomoyo se convirtió mi mejor amiga era "bisexual" y en ese entonces yo no me había dado cuenta tenía una novia, me quede completamente fría, en pocas palabras me quitaron la venda de los ojos al conocer otro tipo de "mundo" o como llaman el "tercer sexo", claro al inicio todo fue nuevo pero aprendí a respetar sus inclinaciones sexuales, me informe sobre el tema y lo mas importante aprendí a no juzgar sobre todo cuando los socios de mi jefa se integraron a la empresa y atrajeron a un grupo inusual de clientes : Los Gays / Transexuales o Drag Queen.

Pero ese es otro tema, la tienda empezó a crecer, al cambiar de proveedores tuvimos problemas con los productos, fue cuando a mí se me ocurrió la brillante idea de decirles:

-Si me dan un bono extra yo hago pruebas de calidad sobre todo los juguetes que adquieran y antes de ponerlos a la venta ya tenemos una idea clara si funcionan o no-

Yo sola me puse la soga en el cuello, hice el comentario suelto por hacerlo en son de broma pero Tomoyo y sus socios les pareció una idea magnifica recuerdo incluso que me felicitaron por la idea y me ascendieron ya no iba estar en el mostrador sino que iba ser pruebas de calidad y de paso dado la confianza que ellos me tenían, me mandaban a supervisar las tiendas que empezaba abrir en diferentes ciudades de Tokio.

La tienda de Tomoyo y sus socios se llamaba Ero's HOT & Sexy S.R.L. Era diversificada en todo el sentido de la palabra, no solo se limitaba a los juguetes para adultos, sino que había libros, películas, ropa erótica en fin, pero sabía que no solo iba poder vivir de este trabajo que si bien me pagaba bien, necesitaba algo más estable, yo supervisaba la apertura de las tiendas a parte de hacer las pruebas de calidad.

Kerberus Reed un hombre imponente de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes pero que era GAY junto con su primo, él es de cabellos negros y ojos azules, siempre andaba muy serio, vieron la necesidad de que yo me prepare para poder ayudarles con la administración, nos pusimos de acuerdo que yo debía estudiar y lo más práctico era un curso de secretariado bilingüe, que duraba año y medio, lo complementaos con cursos de ingles intensivos y seminarios de ventas y administración de empresa.

Ellos me pagaron el curso y nos pusimos de acuerdo, yo tendría un trabajo fijo, pero siempre iba probar sus producto, dejaba mis comentarios por escrito, negociaba externamente con proveedores, en otras palabras a los 19 años ya tenía dos trabajos.

Uno de planta y otro externo con ellos.

Apareció " LA CARPETA " que era un folder con páginas plegables donde yo tomaba foto de la mercancía y a medida que usaba iba detallando mis experiencias y hacía mis observaciones y recomendaciones traducido me invente mi propio sistema de " CONTROL de CALIDAD ".

Descarte la necesidad de estudiar en la universidad, porque en esa época el tiempo no me daba ademas las tres cuartas partes de mi ingreso integro se iba a pagar el tratamiento de mi papá, el cual es muy costoso.

El resto era historia.

Eso si no faltaba el fin de semana completo cada quince días que iba a visitar a mi papá en Tokio.

Cuando iba le contaba todo lo que hacía, tenía la certeza que si el pudiera hablar ya me hubiera repelado pero como no podía le contaba todo, me gustaba mucho ver sus expresiones.

Cuando no le gustaba lo que le decía, como cuando le dije que tenía un trabajo en una tienda erótica o más bien de juguetes para adultos me miro seriamente.

Cuando le dije sobre las pruebas de calidad de los juguetes para adulto, frunció el ceño, sabía que estaba enojado.

No pude evitar reír con gracia, a pesar que le conté todo como era mi trabajo creo que su reacción como padre era normal.

Cuando le decía que me iba a mudar se ponía triste, pero yo le armaba los mega álbum de fotos y llevaba un diario para leerle, él sabía del mundo exterior por mis relatos y mis mini-aventura, tenía buen sentido de la ubicación gracias a que siempre los primeros días me perdía en la nueva cuidad que me mudaba, tenía la certeza que mi papá se reía con mis ocurrencias.

Había aprendido a leer su mirada, el me dio todo hasta que tuve 16 años, ahora era mi turno seguir cuidando de él, tenía la confianza que los doctores en poco tiempo iban a curar a mi papá no perdía las esperanzas porque era lo único que tenía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando el Señor Tendo llego con las facturas y me dijo:

-Todo está en orden señorita Kinomoto, sea bienvenida al edificio-

-Gracias Señor Tendo, nos vemos en 3 días-

Sali del lugar contenta, mudarme me gustaba mucho, ahora mi segundo paso, vender mi carro y comprar uno nuevo.

-¿Les conté que también cambio de carro como cambio de casa?, ¿Qué les diré?... mi presupuesto se va la mayor parte en ayudar a mi papá su tratamiento es costoso, no pagaba alquiler porque siempre me adelantaba 1 año, impuestos, vestuario, alimentación.

Era una mujer muy conservadora a la hora de gastar dinero y ahorra el 25% para imprevistos. Se que la tasa de ahorro aconsejable es del 10% de los ingresos pero en mi caso por la enfermedad de mi padre siempre me gustaba tener un poco más ese dinero era intocable para mi.

También pagaba un fondo mortuorio aunque no quería tener que usarlo pronto estaba consciente que mi padre no es eterno y sé que si llega a pasar algo no tengo la " Sangre fría " para ocuparme de esas cosas mejor que lo haga una agencia especializada. Pero no me gusta pensar en la muerte, me gusta ser positiva y tener las esperanzas en firme que mi padre se va curar y uno de estos días me iba a sorprender.

No me gustaba derrochar el dinero porque me costaba ganarlo, claro mi trabajo con Tomoyo era placentero hasta cierto punto pero de igual tenía responsabilidades con ella.

Que me paguen por sentir placer era divertido hasta cierto punto porque en ciertas ocasiones terminaba en problemas. Siempre me pasaba algo con Tomoyo o los Reed, pero era lo que le daba emoción a mi tranquila vida por no decir " ABURRIDA VIDA ". ¡No me quejo!.

Sobre mi vida amorosa, no era que no me gustaran los hombres, solo que mis relaciones habían sido fugaces, mi papá era el único hombre en mi vida y el único en él que me interesaba por ahora. Sé que tal vez me equivoque pero mientras mi padre este enfermo no me puedo entregar de lleno a una relación mi tiempo compartido (Trabajo-hospital) me ha hecho perder excelentes partidos. No ha sido intencional pero mi padre es todo para mi es una lastima que mis puntuales parejas no lo entiendan.

Es desagradable cuando me ponen elegir entre mi pareja y mi padre. ¡No entiendo!. Ademas había tenido uno que otro pequeño incidente dados a mis "juguetes especiales" había sido catalogada desde ninfo-mana hasta depravada sexual. Esa ultima parte culpaba a Tomoyo, quien cuando sabía que tenía un "interés amoroso" me daba lo mas nuevo en juegos de adultos para parejas.

Resultados en un 100%: Experiencias desastrosas. Tampoco entiendo esa parte, dicen que a los hombres le gustan las mujeres que toman la iniciativa sobre todo a nivel sexual bien cuando yo lo hacía, no sé que hacía mal pero se asustaba.¡En serio!. ¿Quién los entiende?.

Quizás más adelante me enamore de verdad, quizás no, no lo sé, no me hacía drama por el futuro quería aprovechar cada segundo de mi vida en mi presente.

Eso era lo único que me preocupaba por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Dos días después*****

**-En Tokio-**

-Sakurita llego nueva mercadería para que la pruebes-Me dijo Tomoyo D. llena de alegría.

-Veamos que tengo que probar esta vez-

Tomoyo sonrío con emoción.

**-Sakura POV-**

Sabía que para ella yo era su conejillo de indias y me dijo animadamente:

-Por cierto Espinnel ya te deposito el cheque de este mes-

-Gracias amiga, no sabes cómo me ayuda eso-

-De nada Sakurita tus comentarios han hecho que nuestros juguetes para adultos sean un éxito-

-¿Qué voy a probar ahora?-

-Ven y te muestro, según nuestro nuevo proveedor estas lenguas artificiales son maravillosas-

-Me parece haber escuchado esa frase antes-

***Risas divertidas*** Tomoyo se puso algo sonrojada y me dijo:

-Bueno tu eras la experta en las pruebas de calidad, preciosa-

-No me vengas con esas, aun recuerdo la cara de ese señor en el ascensor que vergüenza-

***Carcajadas sonoras de parte de Tomoyo****

Esta vez no dije nada y vi con cuidado la bolsa, recordaba mientras Tomoyo se reía que ella fanática de las Manga Shojo.

Una vez me mostro una escena de una joven colegiala que se introduce un vibrador y esta con el todo el día y Tomoyo me convención ponerme un panty vibrador para hacer la prueba aun no sé cómo me convenció, la prueba era tenerlo todo el día, el problema se dio cuando nos quedamos encerradas en el ascensor junto con un hombre mayor.

A Tomoyo del susto de quedarnos sin luz de pronto y que el ascensor de paraba abrupta-mente, se le cayó el control y no se dio cuenta que el botón de encendido estaba prendido, pase la vergüenza de mi vida en el ascensor.

Tuve que apretarme contra Tomoyo para que se diera cuenta que estaba siendo "estimulada demás", el señor nos quedo viendo raro, porque yo empezaba a jadear y Tomoyo no me ayudaba mucho que digamos y cuando se dio cuenta del control que estaba trabado en lugar se ser rápida y apagar-lo ella estallo en una sonora carcajada mientras yo sufría con la placentera tortura, después que se calmo ella golpeo el control, según ella para arreglarlo y empeoro la situación, porque la velocidad del vibrador fue mayor.

No entrare en más detalle de como quede pero cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de ahorcarla.

Honestamente rogué a todos los dioses ese día para que el anciano olvidara nuestras caras, algo difícil, pero cuando salio del lugar nos dio una mirada de reproche como diciéndonos: Busquen un hotel par de depravadas.

La peor parte es que Tomoyo no se inmuto por la mirada sino que estallo en varias carcajadas sonoras mientras yo me ponía morada de la vergüenza.

No sé cómo lo hacía, pero Tomoyo era sutil para envolverme, siempre me manipulaba y yo me veía envuelta en situaciones embarazosas, si lo confieso esa es una de tantas situaciones que he pasado por culpa de ella.

Siempre me repito una y otra vez: ¿Cómo es que Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. ¡Mi nueva vecina va ser mi perdición!

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Capítulo re-editado.**

**3.- ****Advertencia.- El siguiente CP2 tiene una escena explicita sexual. Sino se sienten cómodos con este tipo de escena por favor no lean la mitad del CP2. **

**El tema que toco es: Masturbación Femenina. Es solo para personas con criterio formado. ****Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-¡Mi nueva vecina va ser mi perdición!-**

*****Varios días después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Estaba por instalarme en mi nuevo pent-house en Kyoto, una ciudad japonesa con una hermosa infraestructura tradicional, aunque el lugar donde iba vivir era un barrio exclusivo del Grupo TAHI SRL & Asociados que había armado años atrás recién hace pocos meses fue inaugurado.

En esta zona iba a vivir gente con un alto poder adquisitivo de ahí que todo el sector que son cuatro manzanas completas tenga centros comerciales, entre otros edificios modernos con tecnología inteligente que de paso íbamos usar como carta de presentación para armar los tres mega proyectos a nivel de infraestructura aérea/portuaria y militar, que había ganado y hasta ahora la mejor licitación que hemos obtenido en Japón a tal grado que mis conocimientos como Ingeniero Civil iban a ser útiles para los proyectos aunque lo mío eran las finanzas me apasionaba los temas de proyectos de infraestructura a gran escala.

Nuestra aérea en si era la construcción a gran escala.

Era el menor de la Familia Li y esperaba convertirme en el representante de mi familia, en los últimos tres años, los hijos de las familias fundadoras del Grupo TAHI SRL & Asociados y yo íbamos hacer puestos a pruebas con estos proyectos, aprovechando que para variar mi novia termino conmigo porque según ella:

-No le dedico el tiempo necesario para fortalecer nuestra desastrosa relación-

Era desastrosa porque a nivel sexual nos entendíamos muy bien pero fuera de la cama, ella y yo no teníamos nada en común eramos dos personas ajenas, sencillamente no funcionaba y el sexo no lo era todo en una relación.

Tome la iniciativa de radicarme en Kyoto por un año o el tiempo que sea necesario, esta vez iba rotar como el Gerente en el Aérea Financiera, iba manejar en pocas palabras los presupuestos, sabía que mi mejor amigo Yue Tsukishiro quien radicaba en Tokio desde los últimos meses estaba listo para recibir el negocio familiar él iba ser el Gerente General de la sucursal que íbamos abrir en Kyoto, estos proyectos iban hacer la prueba de fuego para nosotros.

Sabía también que mis mejores amigos y colaboradores cercanos y los herederos de las familias Hiragizawa y Amamiya también se vendrían instalar en Kyoto: Eriol y Touya eran hermanos mellizos, ambos eran arquitectos, su primo lejano que también era mi amigo y socio: Ariel Amamiya era Ingeniero civil al igual que Yue y yo.

Puede que parezca inusual que en el nombre de nuestro Grupo, la letra "L" no aparezca en lugar que la "I" , hay una razón detrás de todo esto, la Familia Li de por si es la familia poderosa en Asia pero con las últimas leyes antimonopolios y oligopolios nos hemos visto a no usar nuestra propia marca de Grupo Li & Asociados o Corporación Li, sino que nos manejábamos con un accionista anónimo que se escudaba bajo un fidecomiso bancario, así cuando hacíamos nuevas licitaciones o nuevas inversiones mi Familia no tenía problema alguno.

Tenía planes puntuales dejaría mi equipaje y saldría a dar una vuelta, después de picar algo rápido y de llamar a los chicos para ver cuando finalmente vendrían a Kyoto, regresaría a desempacar.

Teníamos muchas cosas que hacer antes de poner a funcionar nuestra nueva oficina:

1ro.- Ver las instalaciones.

2do. Revisar los contratos del personal interno, externo. Si bien eso era tema del Dept. de R.R.H.H. yo aprobaba el presupuesto de cuando se iba a pagar por empleado.

3ro.- Coordinar el traslado de las maquinas para abrir un campamento que usualmente lo armábamos en las afueras de la cuidad para poder todas nuestras maquinarias pesadas que usábamos en el aérea de la construcción. Como era el primero en Kyoto iba adelantar la coordinación de este proyecto ya que los presupuesto ya los había revisado y aprobado.

4to.-Armar nuestro agenda de trabajo. En fin todo lo que se necesita a nivel de infraestructura física, legal y operativa para funcionar en pocas semanas.

Tenía muchas cosas que organizar y poco tiempo para hacerlo pero como me gustan los restos y me gusta mi trabajo todo se me hacía fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****De forma paralela en Tokio*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Gracias a mi amiga y jefa Tomoyo que me acompaño a liquidar todo lo de la mudanza, realmente no tenía nada que llevar a Kyoto salvo las nuevas colecciones que Tomoyo me daba y que usaba solo en ocasiones formales, esta vez renové mi atuendo laboral porque sabía que iba a trabajar con los herederos del Grupo Tahi & Asociados y para mantener la distancia decidí usar trajes sastres de preferencia pantalón, vestidos restos en caso de reuniones importantes, pero nada de faldas cortas.

También fue agradable que mi amiga traiga en su camioneta 4X4, pude poner lo que me faltaba, y de paso la mercadería que iba a probar.

Estaba feliz porque mudarme, conocer lugares nuevos y tomar fotos para que mi papá las viera, iba ser muy bueno para él, ya que en una semana me tocaba ir al Hospital para ver si había alguna mejoría con su tratamiento.

Cuando Tomoyo llego a mi nuevo pent-house sentí satisfacción al ver su cara, era la primera vez desde que la conozco que la sorprendí y le dije en un tono divertido:

-A parte de este pent-house, el carro que compre es un Audi A8L-

-¡OMG!. Sakurita vas a tener un carro mejor que le de tu futuro jefe- Ella afirmo con asombro.

-¿Tú crees?-No pude evitar con preocupación hacer la pregunta, no quería llamar la atención ante mis nuevos jefes porque no me convenía si quería hacer bien mi doble trabajo debía pasar desapercibida.

-Estoy bromeando, siempre puedes decir que fue regalo de algún novio rico que tuviste, di que fue viejo para que sientan envidia-

-Tomoyo!...-Dije con reproche.

Mi amiga río con ganas.

-Bueno Sakurita ya que estas instalada y espero que me des la oportunidad de probar ese jacuzzi más adelante, te dejo porque regreso a Tokio y debo volar esta noche a Canadá, prometo traerte muchos regalos.-Declaro Tomoyo en un tono sugestivo que me causo cierto escalofrió y le dijo:

-No es necesario amiga, solo cuídate y ten buen viaje, dale mis saludos a Kerberus y a Espineel-

La sonrisa maliciosa de Tomoyo me hizo estremecer sobre todo cuando uso un tono sensual y me dijo:

-¡Gracias amiga!-

¡Lo sabía!. Ella tramaba algo. Fue inevitable para mi no evitar el suave beso que Tomoyo me dio en los labios, la primera vez que lo hizo me tomo por sorpresa, pero luego ella me dijo que yo le parecía tan linda que le daba ganas de "comerme a besos".

Claro que de ese suave beso no pasaba porque yo no me animaba a experimentar con una mujer, sabía que mis preferencias eran 100% heterosexuales.

¡Re-contra que comprobado!.

Al inicio me incomodaba que Tomoyo me diera este tipo de despedida, ahora sabía que era su forma natural de ser, eso si nunca lo hacía en público salvo que quisiera darle celos alguna de sus novias, pero siempre me advertía con anticipación.

En serio no sabía: ¿Como Tomoyo era mi mejor amiga?, hasta ahora me lo pregunto es un misterio sin resolver en mi vida. Ni me tomo la molestia de analizar el tema porque me haría un lío completo.

Pero mentiría si dijera que me incomoda, nada de lo que hacía Tomoyo ahora, me sorprendía, de hecho había aprendido a conocerla y sabía que detrás de su facha de mujer liberal, había una gran mujer, con una personalidad maravillosa, honesta, trabajadora y una persona confiable, algo poco usual en esta época, su amistad era de gran valor para mi.

A pesar de los líos que me metía por sus experimentos pero puedo decir abiertamente que ella me dio un trabajo inusual, pero fue ese trabajo que me permitió llegar a donde estoy y hasta cierto punto alcanzar el grado de madurez que ahora tenía.

A pesar de tener una personalidad reservada la mayor parte del tiempo, con Tomoyo puedo ser auténtica y decir abiertamente lo que pienso.

Es agradable poder hablar sin reservarme nada, su amistad y su apoyo moral de manera incondicional me ha permitido sobrellevar mi problema en pocas palabra la enfermedad de mi padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al final del día en Kyoto*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Era no menos de las 6:00Pm cuando decidí tomar un baño de ducha rápido, aun no había desempacado, me pareció un buen momento para revisar el material que iba probar, me encantaba vivir sola, porque cuando estaba sola y sin pareja tenía la libertad de estar con escasa ropa en mi departamento sobre todo cuando dormía, la ropa no importa si era de seda o algodón me molestaba, claro que en invierno era otra historia.

Reconozco no era una exhibicionista al extremo porque cuando tenía pareja no andaba con escasa ropa en mi departamento, pero cuando estaba sola, me gustaba las prendas pequeñas y cómodas, ademas me gustaba mi cuerpo, no era una afrodita de eso que hacen que los hombres se paralicen a verme, pero como decía mi mejor amiga, tenía mis atributos físicos muy bien definidos y dado que entrenada mi cuerpo haciendo spinning en el gimnasio (GYM) tres veces por semana e incluso hasta los fines de semana, cuando no iba al hospital, estaba conforme con mi cuerpo, verme desnuda me era natural.

Siempre dormía con las ventanas abiertas de ahí que mis departamentos anteriores eran en un piso alto, para evitar mirones,acosadores en fin, puse un DVD con material sugestivo pero le quite el volumen, adicional puse música erótica o sugestiva para crear ambiente sin contar con la botella de champán que abrí para relajarme, como había salido del baño tenía una corta yukata que la deje caer a un lado y me acosté sobre mi cama completamente desnuda.

Puse uno de los hielos que tome de la hielera donde tenía la botella de champán y empece acariciarme con ellos encima de mis pezones, con la intención que el frío me estimulara, era una experta en conocer cómo reaccionaba mi cuerpo.

Primero eran hacer uso del material visual para excitarme así que con mis hábiles dedos empecé a tocar mis pliegues con la finalidad de humedecerlos, era una mujer ardiente en cuestión de 20 segundos contados por reloj estaba húmeda, deje el hielo a un lado y saque tres productos puntuales que iba a probar:

La primera era una: Lengua vibradora de tres velocidades a simple vista se veía tosca, pero al tocarla su textura era suave, sonreí satisfecha e hice una nota, tenía que hacerla porque sino luego me olvidaba, como me dio pereza primero esterilizar los juguetes a pesar de estar nuevos era meticulosa con la higiene, tome un liquido que tengo que es como un antiséptico pero sin alcohol y limpie el juguete sexual con calma entonces empecé a probar el primer juguete, comencé a usar las velocidad, la sensación fue levemente placentera, el juguete era útil para una mujer que recién se iniciaba en el arte del sexo.

Puse la observación en mi carpeta luego de haber tomado la respectiva foto del juguete y por supuesto haber revisado previamente las instrucciones del mismo.

Debo confesar: No quede satisfecha ni con las tres velocidades, así que hice un alto e hice mis observaciones, entonces vi el que llaman: Lápiz Labial que no es más que la simulador de un ventilador de lenguas compactas que da vuelta como un ventilador, primero lo probé con la mano, luego sobre mi muslo de la pierna derecha, la sensación fue diferente así que me anime a usar la máxima velocidad contra mis pliegues que ya se había secado, me quede sin aliento.

Tuve que parar para hacer mis anotaciones puntuales y vi una versión de la lengua vibradora pero más compacta esta no es a baterías, es para usarla manualmente se lo llaman: Los masturbadores compactos, después de esterilizarla me lo introduje en la parte posterior y tome de nuevo el lápiz Labial y lo puse a la máxima velocidad, podía decirlo sin temor alguno, experimente unos órganos completamente placentero como me gustaba.

¡Estaba fascinada.! ¡Quede 100% satisfecha como me gusta!.

En resumen: Prueba de CALIDAD realizada. Con resultados satisfactorios. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos antes*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Había llegado no menos de media hora, iba a pedir una pizza porque me moría de hambre, no sé cómo se me ocurrió salir a pasear y entretenerme con los templos del lugar, son realmente hermosos, perdí la noción del tiempo por no organizarme. ¡Culpa mía!.

Cuando hago un horario me pego a el de forma rígida pero cuando salgo sin uno por lo general pasa esto, estaba por marcar el teléfono inalámbrico para ordenar la comida cuando tuve una visión hacia uno de los departamento del Edificio de al frente y me quedo perplejo, tenía una visión excelente 20/20 y sabía que ese amplio pent-house porque eso no era un departamento era un pent-house igual que el mío o más grande había una mujer desnudándose.

¡WOW!. Ella era hermosa.

Cerré la llamada y me pare directo en mi balcón para tener una visión directa de ella, quizás estaba con su pareja y habían sido descuidados al dejar abiertas las puertas y ventanas es lo primero que pensé pero al no ver pareja alguna no pude evitar empezar a sonreír como tonto. Porque es una escena poco usual que no se da todos los días, entonces me di cuenta de algo, fue inevitable para mi no decir en voz alta:

-¿Acaso ella se está masturbando?. ¡WOW!. Ella es muy HÁBIL. Una mujer como esas es de las que me gustan.-

Me parecía increíble, si antes no estaba intrigado ahora estaba enganchado al 100%, vi lo hábil que era con sus manos, de pronto se detuvo y vi que saco algo de una bolsa negra y me quede perplejo, empecé a reír divertido, honestamente me olvide de la comida, se me quito el hambre la visión inusual delante mío estaba más interesante que esperar al repartidor gordo de pizza, si porqué tengo una suerte con los repartidores de pizza todos los que conozco son unos gordos y regresando a la mujer debo decir sin temor a equivocarme: El canal de Playboy o de adultos le quedaban cortos a esta mujer.

***Risas Divertidas*** Y yo que pensé que mis días en Kyoto iban ser aburridos porque me iba meter de lleno al trabajo. Creo que si esto sigue así tendré un nuevo hobby ***Risas Divertidas***Cómo dicen mis escandalosas hermanas:

-¡Oh por Dios!. ¿Qué esta haciendo ahora?. Mejor me pongo cómodo parece que habrá espectáculo para rato. ***Risas Divertidas***

Así puedo decir: ¡Qué buena que es la VIDA!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenas a la miradas del vecino mirón-improvisado, en el amplio departamento o pent-house la joven castaña de cabellos largos esta fascinada con los diferentes juguetes que le había dado su jefa y que estaba probando.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando finalmente alcanzo el clímax máximo, jadeado y gritando al mismo tiempo, después de varios segundos se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y finalmente dijo:

-¡Wow!…Eso si fue un doble orgasmo …..¡Uff!….. Necesito un baño. ¡OMG! …Eso estuvo delicioso…..-Dijo Sakura en voz alta dejando los juguetes que hace poco había usado.

Estaba completamente sudada, cansada pero satisfecha y feliz, siempre se ponía de excelente humor después de haber experimentado un orgasmo intenso.

Era una excelente terapia para disminuir sus niveles de estrés.

Sakura se tomo el tiempo de poner todo lo que había experimentado por escrito: De cómo se había estimulado, lo que había experimentado y finalmente si el o los productos pasaban su aprobación.

Ajena a su placentero experimento, el hombre de cabellos oscuros de color castaño y ojos color ámbar, de un tamaño imponente tenía la boca literalmente en el piso, si bien no tenía intención de espiarla desde el primer momento fue inevitable no ver el espectáculo en vivo y en directo cuando parte de su balcón tenía una vista directa al departamento de la descuidada joven que se había auto-complacido olvidando cerrar el balcón y ventanas de su departamento o pent-house.

El hombre no podía dejar de sonreír con diversión, ni en época de colegio se le había dado la oportunidad de espiar alguna chica, estaba anonadando, perplejo, sorprendido.

No conocía a la mujer, al parecer recién se había mudado al vecindario, al igual que el estaba considerando muy seriamente en ir a darle la bienvenida, después de todo, el edificio en el que ella tenía su departamento era propiedad de su Grupo.

Sin duda alguna su nueva vecina era una persona con un pasatiempo singular y muy interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

Solo puedo decir algo:

-Necesito un baño con carácter de urgente ***Risas Nerviosas*** ¡Qué buen espectáculo!.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Shoaran se habían bañado, ahora estaba más tranquilo se puso un pantalón corto y una toalla en los hombros tenía intención de cerrar sus puertas y ventanas ahora si iba pedir la pizza, estaba cerrando las puerta para no ver a la mujer que hace pocos minutos la había espiado sin intención alguna.

Entonces se quedo perplejo porque ella se estaba bañando completamente desnuda en el jacuzzi, maldijo su suerte y dijo en voz alta con reproche:

-¡Maldita sea!. Voy a necesitar otro baño pero esta vez de agua helada ***Risas Nerviosas*** ¡Bueno. Ni modo!. En la repetición está el gusto. Qué empiece el espectáculo de nuevo. ***Risas Nerviosas***.

Li Shaoran nuevamente se olvido de la comida porque estaba entretenido en otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. ¿Coincidencia?

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-¿Coincidencia?.-**

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Tenía la sensación que hoy sería un excelente día, el Dr. Tsukishiro ósea mi jefe me llamo para ratificarme que mi contrato laboral está listo, seré la secretaria de su hijo: Yue T.

Además me llamaron del hospital de donde mi padre está internado, tenían que darme noticias espero que sea buenas, debo estar este fin de semana en el hospital y honestamente estoy nerviosa, he vivido de falsas promesas sobre nuevos métodos o tratamientos para tratar el estado de mi padre, el doctor que le atiende me dijo que hay un nuevo método para reparar la médula espinal con una nueva técnica innovadora de células madre, no sé si funcione porque todo es nuevo y no tengo ni idea como es, pero la esperanza es lo único que me mantiene aquí y si eso puede hacer que mi padre se cure, lo haré. No importa cuando me cueste.

Claro que debo primero ver los riesgos, antes del accidente mi padre era una persona sana y activa, pero cuando una persona está en ese estado su cuerpo cambia, debíamos ver si podía soportar ese tipo de tratamiento, sobre todo hay que ser meticulosos con saber todos los riesgos que él podía estar expuesto pero estaba decidida, el dinero no era problema si tenía que hacer o conseguir un tercer trabajo podría hacerlo.

No hago préstamos bancarios porque sé que con todo el dinero que he gastado en la salud de mi papá no se recupera y siempre hay el riesgo que él muera en uno de esos tratamiento y aunque ame mucho a mi padre, debo ser realista y enfrentar su muerte como algo natural a pesar que sé que cuando eso pase quedare deshecha, pero no es momento de pensar cosas malas, debo ser positiva y tener fe que los médicos podrán hacer algo esta vez.

Hoy haré las compras del mercado, desde que me mude no he comprado nada solo tenía lo que quedo en mi otro departamento, no soy de desperdiciar la comida así que hoy comprare comida, artículos de limpieza, aseo personal entre otras cosas.

El Centro Comercial queda a menos de diez bloques del edificio donde vivo, puedo venir caminando sin problema alguno pero vengo en carro porque al regreso tendré varias bolsas que subir, solo en esto momentos me gustaría tener un novio, esposo o alguien preferible del género masculino para que cargue mis bolsas, porque cuando yo compro son como mínimo de cuatro a cinco bolsas enormes, porque la 1ra compra del mes es fuerte, y de ahí el resto es más fácil porque compro una segunda vez al mes por lo general es comida pero es mínimo, soy una buena administradora de la economía doméstica y de paso haré varios jugos, avenas y comida en estado de puré o deshidrata para mi papá.

Aunque la alimentación de mi papá es intravenosa, cuando voy me tomo cerca de dos horas en hacerle probar la comida que le preparo, se que le gusta mucho porque me sonríe con la mirada, yo también como de esa comida, porque la preparado lo más meticulosamente posible y nunca como lo que me gusta delante de él, porque eso sería cruel a mi criterio, me gusta ser solidaria con él.

También le llevare nuevos DVS clásicos y libros, por el estado de mi papá, él no puede leer ni cambiar la TV pero yo le hice instalar un plasma en su cuarto en donde tenemos una pequeña sala, es como un cine en casa y cuando voy vemos en promedio 3 películas, hoy nos toca:

-Lo que el viento se llevo.- Que es una película clásica de la guerra del Sur contra el Norte de Estados Unidos en el siglo.. . La verdad no me acuerdo pero es larga trata de una mujer que es la típica niña rica que la guerra le quita todo y lucha contra las adversidades y el actor principal, que de paso lo conozco pero no me acuerdo como se llama, es un completo bribón. Esa película tiene de todo un poco.

La segunda película es:

-Y Dios creó a la mujer.- Del icono de los 60: Brigitte Bardot. Una película francesa con tinte erótico, se que a mi papá le gusta mucho esa mujer y no solo por su actuación sino por su belleza, ademas ahora es una activista ecológica y lo que más me gusta es que a pesar del dinero que tiene por sus películas es una de las escasas bellezas que no se ha operado, no tengo nada en contra de quien usa cirugía plástica para embellecerse pero ella me gusta porque envejece con orgullo.

Le tercera película me la recomendaron porque es romance y cocina.

-Como agua para chocolate.- Que es una película en español creo que es mexicana o centro-americana, no recuerdo aun no leo las notas, por lo general los doctores mayores que trabajan cerca de mi padre intercambiamos los clásicos y ellos me las recomiendan.

Todas las películas las vemos en su idioma original con subtítulos en ingles/japonés.

Además me toca leer dos clásicos de la literatura pero eso los veré en la biblioteca del Hospital, he reconocer que soy adicta a leer, leer hace que me olvide de mis problemas, me hubiera llenado de libros de no ser porque junto con el director del Hospital hicimos un acuerdo, yo donaría todo libro/DVD o colección que compro porque sino la habitación de mi padre no tendría espacio y ellos a parte de darme el descuento y facilidades para el tratamiento y cuidado de mi padre, intercambiamos libros y DVD, debo confesar he leído mucho de medicina y he aprendimos mucho de todo el material que tienen en esa biblioteca. Es bien surtida.

¡Creo que sea un buen día.!

Cuando mi padre y yo vemos películas, algunos doctores vienen a ver con nosotros las películas y hacemos tarde de cine, estoy pensando en donar un cine en casa para la sala de los ancianos pero el problema que se me da que queda al otro extremo del Hospital, quizás mejor lo haga para la sala de los niños, que queda en el piso de abajo, a los niños también le gusta los días de películas con nosotros con ellos el domingo veo un clásico, hoy escogí: Gulliver y Dumbo porque uno de ellos le gustan los animales y elefantes.

El problema de los niños es que hacen millón preguntas y no me dejan ver las películas.

Mi padre me mira como diciéndome con la mirada:

_-" Ten paciencia son solo niños "-_

Me gustan los niños, pero cuando empiezan: "¿Porque?", ya después de 10 preguntas seguidas me dan ganas de ahorcarlos.

Mi paciencia tiene un limite y ellos la ponen a prueba con su inocencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En otra parte del Centro Comercial de Kioto*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Estoy enojado, no sé porqué las mujeres se empeñan en competir con los hombres, Nakuru Akisuki del Grupo Akisuki es una de las empresas constructoras que es nuestra competencia frontal van abrir nuevas instalaciones en Kyoto, tengo la certeza que lo hace con la finalidad de entrometerse en nuestro proyectos.

Al menos lo positivo es que esta tarde llega Yue y mañana Eriol/Touya, sé que Ariel vendrá el fin de semana ya con ellos aquí podremos adelantar la apertura de la sucursal en Kyoto, bueno la harán ellos porque yo debo viajar a Hong Kong durante tres meses para ver la exportación de las maquinarias que vamos usar en Kyoto y que están en nuestros campamentos de varios puntos en China, personalmente voy a coordinar esa parte para que no haya error alguno.

Así las máquinas llegaran en estos meses y cuando la oficina en Kyoto este abierta yo vendré directo a coordinar la apertura de los campamentos que los haremos en contenedores para empezar con las tres obras que tenemos, si hacemos todo bien esta vez el Grupo Akisuki no va quitarnos mercado.

En lo personal Yue va empezar la gerencia con una feroz competencia porque Nakuru es una bruja hermosa pero una bruja al fin y al cabo y es de temer para los negocios nos ha hecho malas pasadas. Detesto a las mujeres inteligentes y preparada son de temer.

Es hora de hacer las compras, si bien todo esto lo hace Wei, mi fiel mayordomo debido a su enfermedad se va quedar en Hong Kong, gracias que él, de niño no me consintió tanto, me enseño a cocinar y las labores domésticas así en caso de estar solo no tendría problema alguno. El me enseño el lema es útil saber hacer las cosas más sencillas para no depender de otros incluso para ordenar a una persona que cocine debes saber que debería llevas ese plato para dar la orden y si se equivocan corregir, es algo tan simple. Además me gusta cocinar, sobre todo postres soy bueno en eso.

Como viene los chicos y sé que lo primero que harán es meterse a mi cocina lo mejor es tener provisiones sobretodo con lo que comen Eriol/Ariel ese par si que comen, bueno no los puedo criticar todos comemos bastante, estamos en un aérea fuerte, muchas veces nos toca meternos de cabeza a trabajar hombro a hombro cuando se debe con los obreros para corregir las fallas, así que la comida es importante para nosotros, es hora de ir al supermercado, que después del billar es mi segundo lugar favorito en el mundo, puedo estar sin dormir, incluso sin sexo pero sin comer no, me pongo de mal humor cuando no como.

Los chicos son igual a yo. Bien es hora de hacer las compras de la casa pero empecemos por el alcohol lo primordial y que nunca falta en mi cocina porque sino me linchan los chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-En la sección de limpieza-**

-¡No entiendo!. ¿Por qué ponen los productos tan alto no alcanzo?. ¡No pienso saltar con estos zapatos!- Exclamo Sakura con frustración.

-Lástima porque eso hubiera sido un buen espectáculo-Dijo en forma divertida un hombre de miraba ámbar, él también venía con el carrito lleno de sus compras y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Cuál detergente necesita?- Sakura mentalmente agradeció que al sujeto que apenas miro tenía buena talla, sonrío suavemente con resignación dijo:

-¡Gracias!. El detergente que necesito es el que tiene suavizante, el tercero a la izquierda. ¡Por favor!-

Al hombre no le costó nada alzar la mano y tomar el producto y se lo dio a la joven castaña y noto los hermosos ojos verdes que ella tenía y le dijo:

-¿Si necesita otro producto le puedo alcanzar fácilmente?-

-Espero que no, gracias nuevamente por la ayuda-

-No la había visto, es nueva por el vecindario-

-Si me acabo de mudar-

-A en ese caso mi nombre es ….

Shaoran no pudo terminar su presentación cuando su móvil empezó a sonar con insistencia, Shaoran frunció el ceño al ver la inoportuna llamada de Yue.

Sakura noto el aura negra del hombre y se asusto, decidió alejarse, porque ya no necesitaba nada de esa sección y ella había aprendido hombres apuestos problema seguro, además él le pregunto si era nueva en el lugar, por su porte podía deducir que era extranjero, noto el acento chino inmediatamente así que quizás más adelante se lo tope, no sería la primera vez que coincide con alguien que apenas conoce en un supermercado y que luego resulta que vive en su vecindario.

Mientras Sakura abandono el pasillo, el hombre se centro en la llamaba y dijo:

-Lo sé Yue, me acabo de enterar, el Grupo Akisuki va instalarse en Kyoto vi su publicidad-

-Pero no puede ser, oye somos dueños de toda la parte moderna, identifiquemos si tienen intención de alquilar alguna de nuestras instalaciones y nos negamos-

-Te diría que es una buena idea, pero si hacemos eso damos la pauta para que Nakuru se queje que nosotros usamos técnicas desleales para competir y son capaces de armar un solo edificio en alguna parte de Kyoto así ocupen solo una oficina con tal de venirnos a molestar-

-¿Qué propones?-

-Dejemos que se instalen en Kyoto y si quieren alquilar nuestras oficinas no hay problema, nosotros centrémonos en los tres proyectos que tenemos, porque tenemos trabajo para todo un año completo, luego de eso quedamos acreditado-

-Entonces yo llego esta noche, nos podemos de acuerdo, tú viajas a Hong Kong coordinas la exportación de los equipos y maquinarias desde China a Japón y luego que regreses yo viajo a Francia y a Canadá, para ver los nuevos proveedores tanto de cemento, yeso, mármol y el resto de materiales que necesitamos, finalmente ¿Cuándo estamos todos completos?-

-Ariel viene el fin de semana, podemos dejar todo listo la próxima semana sin problema-

-Listo Shaoran, oye compra masa para burritos y quesadillas.-

-Pásame tu lista a mi móvil que justo estoy en el supermercado-

-Ok, estamos en contacto-

-¡Listo!. Cambio y fuera-

Shaoran miro a los lados y se acordó de la mujer que estaba interesado en hablar pero ya se había ido y lo único que pudo decir en voz alta fue:

-¡Diablos! Se me fue….Ni modo ya me la he de topar. ¿Será ella la mujer que vi ayer?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Shaoran había dejado las fundas que había llenado con las compras del supermercado en su carro cuando noto una tienda que no había visto que decía:

-Descuento de hasta el 35% en binoculares-

-Descuento de hasta el 15% en microscopios para Laboratorios.

-Descuento de hasta el 10% en telescopios.

No pudo evitar sonreír internamente y pensó:

-_" Creo que necesito uno de esos "-_

Recordó a cierta mujer de ojos verdes, que él tenía la duda si era o no la vecina que accidentalmente vio con " tal hobby particular " y decidió salir de dudas.

La sonrisa de tonto no se le quito hasta que ingreso a la tienda y compro lo que necesitaba para hacer sus inusuales experimentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. ¡OMG! ¿Ella va ser mi secretaria?

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Capítulo Re-editado.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-¡Oh por DIOS!. ¿Ella va ser mi secretaria?.-**

*****Varios días después en Tokio*****

En Ero's Hot & Sexy SRL. Sakura se llevo una grata sorpresa:

-¡OMG! …..Sakurita te vez preciosa-Dijo Espineel mientras levantaba a la mujer de cabellos castaños del piso.

-Espineel …¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Darling..I miss you!...

Sakura sonrío nerviosa ante ese llamado porque para su sorpresa el imponente hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes también le dio un abrazo que junto con Espinel la hicieron sanduché con ese abrazo.

Tomoyo los miro con diversión y les dijo:

-A parte de todos la mercadería que trajimos, te traje muchos regalos, ¿Dime que venistes en carro?-

-¡Si Tommy!-

-Sakurita, nos dijo Tommy ¿Qué tienes un hermoso pent-house, espero que tengas una habitación para nosotros?-Dijo Kerberus.

Sakura sonrío divertida y les dijo en un tono pícaro mientras se mordía los labios para molestarlos:

-Tengo hasta jacuzzi y encima del edificio hay una piscina interna-

-¡OMG!...Sakurita te amo, cuando la estrenamos-Dijo Espinel.

-Hey…..primero debo ser yo quien use ese jacuzzi con Sakurita, ¿Verdad amiga?-

Sakura se sonrojo un poco porque ya sabía por donde iba Tomoyo con ese comentario y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Nada de bañarnos desnudas ni alcohol de por medio-

***Puchero***-No eres nada divertida Sakurita, yo que ya había armado los planes en mi cabecita siniestra, incluso te iba ayudar con las pruebas de calidad, ya sabes lo que dicen: Dos cerebros piensan mejor que uno.-***Risas divertidas***

Los primos y amantes Reed miraban a Tomoyo con diversión.

-Sakura, ¿Trajiste la agenda?-Pregunto Kerberus

-Sí y todos mis apuntes-

-¿Qué tal estuvo estas pruebas de calidad Sakurita?-Pregunto con malicia Espineel.

A pesar de lo sonrojada que estaba Sakura dijo:

-Placentero, exquisito e innovador y NO diré nada más VEAN LOS APUNTES-

Las carcajadas sonoras de parte de los Reed y de Tomoyo no se hicieron esperar, porque era gracioso que una mujer tan experimentada como Sakura gracias a su inusual trabajo aun se incomodara al hablar de temas del ámbito sexual.

-¡OMG!...¿Cuales nos recomiendas?-Dijo Espineel con malicia mientras abría una botella de vino, siempre eran las mismas preguntas porque era divertido ver como Sakura pasaba de un color tenue rojo a uno intenso.

Sakura siempre respondía con reproche nuevamente:

-¡VEAN LOS APUNTES!.-

***Risas divertidas***-¿Por cierto amiga como esta tu padre?-Pregunto Kerberus.

-Espero tener buenas noticias tengo una cita con su médico a las 10:00Am-

-¿Entonces pasamos por el hospital para que almorcemos todos juntos?-Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Gracias Tomoyo pero tú sabes que lo que prepare es básicamente comida deshidratada, puré, frutas-

-Nos encanta tu comida Sakurita y de paso lleváramos dos botellas de vino, tu padre ha de estar cansado de solo tomar jugos y verse con sueros-Dijo Kerberus.

-Mi papá no debe tomar alcohol Kerberus-

-Una copa de vino no le hará daño-Dijo Espineel.

-También llevamos juguetes a los niños-Dijo Tomoyo e inmediatamente se puso a reír por la cara que puso Sakura y le dijo:

-¡OMG!...Sakurita compramos juguetes infantiles, ¿Qué clase de depravada piensas que soy?...bueno si lo soy pero no con los niños, los niños son un mundo aparte y son sagrados para mí-

Sakura solo movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, no esperaba encontrarse a Tomoyo y a sus socios de vuelta y menos en Tokio por lo que ese fin de semana iba ser sumamente entretenido.

En esos momentos agradecía que su padre no pudiera hablar porque tendría la certeza que si pudiera le reclamara por esas amistades, lo haría sin dudar, ya que su padre lo dijo todo con sus ojos cuando Sakura le presento a su jefa y a sus "socios".

Pero tenía la certeza que a pesar de todos los comentarios liberales y situaciones embarazosas que la ponían a Sakura a padecer, su padre se alegra mucho de verla con sus amigos. El ambiente alrededor de ellos era ameno y era en esos momentos en los que Sakura mostraba una sonrisa abierta.

La energía y alegría de Tomoyo era contagiosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el centro comercial de Kioto*****

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa la astronomía?- Pregunto extrañado Eriol.

Ariel tenía la misma pregunta ni hablar de Yue/Touya que lo veía con interés y Shoaran dijo con una sonrisa picara llena de malicia:

-Tengo un nuevo pasatiempo eso es todo-

-Señor Li, tenemos estos catálogos pero el telescopio con el lente más potente que nos solicito no lo tenemos en Kyoto sino en Tokio, se lo podemos traer bajo pedido-Dijo el departamentista.

-¡Está bien!. Por favor tome nota que además quiero los binoculares especiales y todo equipo para ver a grandes distancias, cárguelo a esta tarjeta-

-¿Acaso vamos a cazar?-Pregunto Ariel, porque esos binoculares eran los que usaban los militares o cazadores especiales.

Shaoran mostro una sonrisa como un depredador y dijo:

-¡Oh si yo me voy de caza! ***Risas divertidas****

Era oficial ni Eriol/Ariel/Yue/Touya entendían de que estaba hablando Shaoran Li pero les hizo experimentar curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

La oficina Grupo TAHI SRL & Asociados en Kyoto empezó a funcionar exactamente a las dos semanas de los que los herederos de las diferentes Familias:

Li-Tsukishiro-Amamiya-Hiragizawa se instalaron en Kyoto.

Sakura pasó oficinalmente a ser secretaria de Yue Tsukishiro, quien tenía su oficina en el 7mo. Piso, el resto de Sub-Gerentes se distribuían en un piso diferente.

La nueva cede ocupaba todo un edificio completo de 25 pisos, aunque no todo los pisos eran de ellos, ya que se alquilaban a otras empresas y algunos funcionaba como pent-house para ejecutivos.

Después que el Grupo TAHI SRL & Asociados estaban completamente instalados,Shaoran Li regreso de su viaje al exterior para coordinar la importación de las maquinarias que iban a necesitar para sus proyectos en Kyoto.

Una conversación poco usual se daba entre el Gerente y los sub-gerentes:

-¿Cómo que no vas?-Pregunto extrañado Yue.

-Es noche de billar, siempre vamos al club y ellos tienen una sucursal aquí en Kyoto-Dijo Touya con asombro.

-Lo lamento pero tengo planes esta noche-Dijo Shaoran en un tono suave pero firme.

-Qué raro, hasta donde yo sé Meiling está en un desfile en París-Dijo Eriol

-Meiling termino conmigo-Dijo Shoaran mientras tomaba su vaso de wisky y veía el reloj con impaciencia.

-No es raro, eres un hombre tan aburrido, ¿Qué paso ahora?-Dijo Ariel mientras le daba los papeles y pregunto con interés:

-¿Por qué vez con tanta insistencia le reloj?-

-Me tengo que ir chicos, los veo el lunes-Dijo Shaoran y salio de la oficina sin dar mayor explicación.

Los chicos se quedaron extrañados Shaoran Li nunca se perdía una noche de billar los viernes. Ariel miro al resto y dijo:

-¿Será que tiene alguna aventura?-

-No, eso sería poco usual, él nos avisaría, además pensé que realmente le gustaba Meiling.- Dijo Touya con duda.

-Además si hubiera una mujer de por medio nos la presentaría de buenas a primera para aprobarla.-Dijo Yue, aunque estaba extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Deberíamos seguirlo-Dijo Eriol con curiosidad.

-Oigan es Shaoran nuestro Shaoran, si hay alguna conquista de por medio luego nos dirá.-Dijo Yue en un tono firme.

-Tienes razón, por cierto: ¿Alguien tiene idea para que compro tres telescopios?.-Pregunto Touya.

-Seguro que es para sus sobrinos-Dijo Ariel.

-Hasta donde yo recuerde todos sus sobrinos tienen telescopios, microscopios y todo lo terminado en copios…-dijo entre risas Eriol.

-No nos preocupemos, el nos dirá más adelante-Dijo Yue con calma y acoto rápidamente:

-Además esos mini-demonios que todo destruyen seguro que Shaoran compro los telescopios para reponer los que ellos hayan dañado.-

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, esa deducción era la más probable entonces uno de ellos acoto rápidamente:

-Vamos al club. Hoy me siento con SUERTE. Hoy si les gano en billar.-Dijo Ariel con confianza.

El bufido fue general y las carcajadas sonoras de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En el pent-house de Sakura Kinomoto-**

-Tomoyo ¿Cómo dices?-

-Quiero que poses para mi, vamos hacer un catálogo.-

-Tomoyo, fotos XXX o videos para adultos no me presto para eso, te dije que lo mío era hacer pruebas de calidad de los "juguetes para adultos"-

-Pero Sakurita pagan USD1500 cada foto, además con ese fabuloso cuerpo que tienes seria un desperdicio no usarte-

Sakura la miro con interés y pregunto:

-¿Cuánto dice que pagan?.-

-Escucha pagan en efectivo, podrás pagar la terapia de tu papá y lo mejor es que estarás con mascaras y la mejor parte lo podemos hacer aquí en tu departamento si estas de acuerdo, no vas estar completamente desnuda, solo con lencería, solo con ciertos atuendos sugestivos y disfraces-Dijo entusiasmada Tomoyo.

-No lo sé…-Dijo Sakura de forma pensativa.

-Amiga yo estaré presente además el fotógrafo va ser Espineel y el director creativo va ser Kerberus conoces ambos, ellos son de confianza-

-Tus socios, es por eso que ellos están aquí con esas cámaras, ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio?-Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-***Risas Nerviosas***¡Exacto! Mis socios y nuestros amigos , no te expondría a extraños y es más Kerberus me dijo que si las primeras fotos se venden haremos un mega-calendario y Sakurita lo que te ganas en un mes te lo puedes ganar en una sesión de foto, piensa en tu papito, Sakurita-

Sakura miro con el semblante divertido a su jefa y amiga y le dijo:

-¡Eres una manipuladora!. Sabes perfectamente mi punto débil-

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte Sakurita-Dijo Tomoyo con fingido dramatismo.

-¡Si claro!. ¿Y el ratón es amigo del queso?- Dijo Sakura con reproche. Tomoyo río con gracia le fascinaba las expresiones fingidas de enojo de su amiga y dijo:

-Además las fotos las harás con máscara y te pondremos pelucas ¿Te animas?-Insistió Tomoyo.

-¿Cuántas fotos serán?-

-Ven para que veas los disfraces y luego te cuento.-

***Suspiro de Resignación*** No sé cómo siempre me convences.-

***Risas divertidas*** Fue lo único que obtuvo de Tomoyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al frente del pent-house de Sakura, Shaoran estaba emocionado no tenía un telescopio sino tres y los puso en puntos estratégicos y espero con calma.

Pocos minutos después sonrío con malicia, la ninfa de ojos verdes esta vez ella estaba vestida de forma provocativa, estaba atento a lo que iba hacer, ya días atrás se había dado el lujo de ver lo hábil que era con los juguetes especiales que usaba.

Al inicio pensó que era una mujer insatisfecha, luego que era una actriz de películas para adultos, pero al verla en el supermercado se dio cuenta que no era actriz sino una hermosa mujer con un hobby bastante particular porque en todo ese tiempo no le vio con pareja alguna.

Pero esta vez noto, ella tenía disfraces que se estaba probando, frunció el ceño al notar a dos hombres con ella y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Acaso hará un trío con ellos?, esta mujer como se atreve, es una completa depravada ….

Interrumpió sus pensamientos en voz alta, al ver a una mujer con antifaz que le daba la impresión de tocar a la ninfa de ojos verdes de manera "sugestiva".

Se quedo con la boca abierta por las poses sugerentes y dedujo erradamente que ell era una actriz "porno", empezó a reír con gracia, estaba considerando seriamente en conseguir esas fotos y pedirle su autógrafo.

**-Shaoran POV-**

***Risas Nerviosas*** ¡Diablos!. Estoy excitado de nuevo. ..Aunque la idea de estar con una actriz de cine para adultos es una fantasía peligrosa.

De tan solo pensar: ¿Con cuántos hombres ella habrá estado?. ¡NAH! ¡Qué importa!. Usare triple preservativo y me preparare para pasar la mejor noche de mi vida porque esta mujer tiene una habilidad con sus manos, con su legua, no dudo qué ha de ser muy buena en la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el pent-house ajenos a las fantasía perversas, del decadente y asiduo mirón y acosador:

-¡WOW!. Sakura las fotos están quedando súper-

-Gracias Tomoyo, la verdad que estaba nerviosa pero al ver a Kerberus y Espineel acá me dio confianza-

-Bien vamos con el disfraz de colegiala traviesa-

***Risas divertidas*** -Qué trillado disfraz!...-

-Bueno ahora el maquillaje, recuerda las mejores poses son estas…...-Tomoyo le mostraba cuales eran las mejores y provocativas formas de posar ante la cámara y Sakura le dijo:

-Deberías ser tú la modelo Tomoyo-

-Bromeas, yo no tengo tu porte de reina, ese cuerpazo, esos senos, esas…..-

-Ya ya ya entendí, cállate Tomoyo-Dijo Sakura completamente roja.

****Risas divertidas*** -Chicas dejen de tocarse, mejor hagan eso acá en las fotos-Dijo Kerberus

-Uyyyy si para el público YURI, vamos Sakurita hágale.- Dijo Espineel con burla.

-¡Claro que NO!. Te acepto las fotos sugestivas pero nada de fotos dobles y menos YURI.-

***Puchero y carita triste***-¡Eres cruel Sakurita mataste mis fantasías!-Dijo Tomoyo con todo dramatismo mientras se lanzaba al suelo y hacía como que si llorara.

Lo único que se escucho en el lugar fueron las risas divertidas por partes todos-

La sesión de fotos continúo por varias horas y Espineel puso música electrónica-dance para dar mejor ambiente a la sesión de fotos.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

Yue Tsukushiro debía viajar Alemania y a varios países en América para completar con los proveedores extranjeros lo que les faltaba para sus proyectos en Kyoto, entonces acordó con Eriol ya que Shaoran no tenía asistente o secretaria/o asignada/o, que su secretaria le ayude, después de todo Shaoran quedaría como el nuevo Gerente encargado mientras Yue regresaba del exterior y era un viaje de casi tres meses, quien mejor que su secretaria para ayudar al Gerente encargado.

**-Shaoran POV-**

Rara vez me quedaba completamente perplejo como ahora, pensé que estaba viendo un espejismo, me quede sin habla por primera vez en mi vida.

Cuando Eriol me presento a mi nueva secretaria no pude evitar pensar:

-" _¿Ella es mi vecina?…. A la espiaba toda las noches. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? "-_

De pronto empecé a recordar el sugestivo estríper que ella hizo delante de los fotógrafos ni hablar del sensual tango que bailo en estos días con uno de ellos.

Me pregunta una y otra vez:

_- " ¿Ella no podía ser mi nueva secretaria? " -_

Sakura por su lado con lo despistada que era, no había reconocido al hombre que la había ayudado en el supermercado, pero la mirada de su futuro jefe no le estaba gustando y frunció el ceño en señal de descontento y pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo señor Li?-

En estos momentos recordé la frase de mis escandalosas hermanas cuando se emocionan con algo o se sorprenden por algo y de forma exagerada dicen en voz alta:

_-¡OH POR DIOS!.-_

-Señor Li ¿Le sucede algo?- Volvió a recalcar mi "nueva secretaria" que da la casualidad que era mi vecina…..

Yo solo pude pensar:

_-¡OH POR DIOS! ¿ELLA VA SER MI SECRETARIA?. __Desde cuando contratamos actrices porno!...un momento ella había sido secretaria del padre de Yue y del mismo Yue….¿Como..._

Me perdí por completo en mis pensamientos recordando todo lo que la había visto al espiarla secretamente.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza que me saco de mis pensamientos y era Ariel que me dijo con reproche:

-Reacciona parece que hubieras visto a un muerto ¿Qué te pasa?-

-AUCHHH!...Me pegaste idiota…

-Aquí el único idiota eres tu-Dijo Touya

-¿Y mi secretaria…..donde…..

-Te la quedaste viendo como idiota que primero se asusto y después se molesto, le pedimos que fuera a ver los documentos que te dejo Yue-Dijo Eriol

-¿Qué diablos te paso ?.-Dijo Ariel

-Fue un lapsus…ya paso ahora si dile a la Srta. Kinomoto que la espero en mi oficina-

Sé que mis colegas me miraron como si hubieran visto alienígena pero yo solo pude pensar de nuevo:

_-" ¿Ella es mi secretaria?...¡OH POR DIOS!.¿Cómo iba a trabajar con ella sin excitarme? "- _

_-" Era hora de guardar esos telescopio no podía seguir espiándola si iba a trabajar con ella "-_

_- " ¡QUE DEPRESIÓN!. Se acabo mi hobby favorito . . . . . _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. Ella es mi obsesión

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Capítulo Re-editado.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-Ella es mi obsesión.-**

*****Varios días después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Sé que lo que hacía solo podía definirse con una palabra: Morbo, pero no podía dejar de observar a mi nueva secretaria que resulto ser mi vecina.

Debo reconocer que su forma de vestir es impecable en la oficina, es una de las pocas secretarias que no usa mini-faldas ni vestidos entallados a pesar que tenemos nuevos uniformes para las secretarias, que son escazas en nuestras instalaciones porque el personal masculino es el que predomina.

Se supone que Yue estaba por regresar en pocos días para poder entre otras cosas entregarnos los nuevos contratos de los nuevos proveedores y darnos una que otra indicación puntual que necesitábamos conocer para nuestros nuevos proyectos y de ahí se iba América no sé porque cuanto tiempo.

Pero había tomado la costumbre de levantarme 5:00Am, a pesar de que salía a trotar no podía quitarme de la mente a Sakura Kinomoto, que por alguna razón que no se explicar me intrigaba sus acciones en la oficina eran tan profesional que distaba mucho de ser una actriz porno. ¡No entendía esa parte!.

Ella sabía mantener la distancia con cada uno de nosotros, sin embargo cuando fue a la obra las tres veces que nos acompaño, los jefes de proyecto la conocían tan bien que todo nos quedamos impresionados al ver como ella los manejo sin problema alguno y su consejo fue útil de no cambiar las cosas como lo hacía su anterior jefe: Tsukishiro Yukito nos dio buen resultado.

Ellas nos dijo: La gente sabe cómo trabajar ustedes no interfieran, solo vengan evaluar los avances y si toca corregirlos en ese momento se habla.

En pocas palabras parecía como si ella fuera la jefa del proyecto y no ninguno de nosotros. ¡Eso era extraño!. Sus modales eran de primera eso también nos llamo mucho la atención, nuestros clientes no tenían problemas en hablar directo con ellos y hacerle llegar sus observaciones para ser una simple secretaria su presencia daba denotar otra cosa.

También notamos con asombro el carro que se maneja, para ser una simple secretaria como le decimos su carro era mejor que el de cada uno de nosotros, más bien pareciera como si nosotros trabajáramos para ella y no ella para nosotros.

Recuerdo la cara de Ariel cuando vio el carro y me dijo con la boca abierta:

-¿Cuanto gana esta mujer para que tenga ese carro?.-

-¿Será qué tienen un amante rico?.- Pregunto Eriol y Touya pregunto con duda:

-¿Oh sera una de esas herederas que quedaron en la quiebra?. Porque presencia tiene, educación también. ¡Aquí hay algo raro!. ¿Vieron ese carro?.-

***Risas Nerviosas*** Todos especulamos algo ese día tan solo por el carro de lujo que tiene mi secretaria temporal.

Ahora su personalidad me tenía intrigado en la oficina era eficiente, reservada, discreta pero daban las 5:00Pm y no importa lo pendiente ella se iba, salía ella salían todos, el primer día nos sorprendió cuando le dije:

-Toca revisar los informes señorita Kinomoto-

-Mi hora de salida es a las 5:00Pm no trabajo horas extras, un consejo sano, no sean el tipo de jefes que desee que su nuevo personal se quede altas horas es mejor organizar bien la agenda de actividades para trabajar dentro del horario laboral, el Señor Tsukishiro Yukito tenía esa política y funcionaba muy bien.-

No sabíamos si era una observación o una orden. Ni Ariel/Touya/Eriol dijeron palabra alguna, fue cuando ella sonrío y dijo:

-¡Buenas tardes señores!. ¡Permiso!-

Nos quedamos sin habla porque ella salio y fue un desfile de todos nuestros empleados al salir. Era cómo si ella tuviera el poder de mando y no nosotros.

Sabía que de 19:00Pm a 21:00Pm al menos 4 veces por semana ella se estimulaba, sin contar con las veces en la mañana, esos días era cuando me olvidaba de ir a trotar, era difícil no verla cuando la veía completamente desnuda de mi pent-house al suyo, también note que con frecuencia una mujer de cabellos negros la iba a visitar al menos una vez a la semana y siempre le daba paquetes y ella a cambio le daba una especie de libro o carpeta gruesa, los hombres de esa vez no los volví a ver.

Siempre me repetía una y otra vez al terminar de ver como ella se había complacido:

-¡Diablos!. Se supone que hoy iba dejar de espiarla…..Mañana lo juro mañana lo dejo.

No lo hacía y volvía a decir:

-Juro que pasado mañana si lo dejo.-

Estaba en un circulo vicioso, ella tácitamente se había convertido en mi obsesión, era adicto a verla, lo que no entendía:

-¿Qué misterio la envolvía y porque no tenía novio?-

-¿Qué necesidad tenía ella de estimularse sola cuando hay tantos hombres…...Bueno yo podría complacerla sin problema alguno, pero nunca se me ha insinuado….y cuando quería decirle algo me quedaba en blanco, mis neuronas se iban de paseo porque no respondían.

Creo que eso es lo que me tiene frustrado.

Excitarme tanto para nada porque al final mi cerebro no hacía nada, nunca antes había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Algo tan simple se me estaba complicando por las puras. !Qué iras!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

En las oficinas del Grupo TAHI & Asociados, Sakura Kinomoto no sabía cómo explicarse pero en la mañanas por los últimos diez días era el mismo raro saludo de parte de su jefe, cuando ella le decía:

-Buenos días Señor Li.-

El la miraba extraño hasta que sus compañeros pasaban y la saludaban como era entonces ella tenía que hacer la pregunta de rutina:

-¿Le sucede algo señor Li?-

**-Shaoran POV-**

Maldita sea no sé porque me siento como si fuera un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas soy un adulto.

-¿Le sucede algo señor Li?- Me pregunto por segunda vez con su voz casual mi secretaria que a mi criterio era sensual. Esta mujer era el tipo de mujer que no necesitaba hacer nada, toda ella era una tentación y sus gestos eran sensuales de forma natural. Me quede en blanco ya lo mío era crónico. ¡Necesito terapia!.

Ella volvió a preguntar:

-¿Le sucede algo señor Li?-

Era lo usual tres veces la misma pregunta y yo respondía de la forma más estúpida posible:

-¡No!. Yo lo que oro. QUIERO. De….cirrrrr, siiii….., ne…..cesito …-

¡Maldita sea!. Con esta mujer me pongo bruto, se me traba la lengua. ¡Mierd"#$% . . . ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeo?-

-Señor Li, los documentos que el Señor Hiragizawa que les dejo para que firme están en su escritorio, en el sobre manila con el post-it de color amarillo-

-¡Gra….Gracias!-

Maldita sea esa mujer ha de pensar que tengo problemas con el habla, lo peor es que eso no me pasaba con ninguna otra mujer ni de la oficina ni fuera de este.

Cuando la veía me daba la impresión que ella me iba a preguntar en un tono lleno de reproche con justa razón:

_-Infeliz ...¿Por qué me espías…Eres un depravado, morboso…._Sin contar con la potente bofetada que me merezco de su parte por espiarla.

Me imaginaba una y mil maldiciones de su parte. Aun así no había podido dejar de espiarla, ya lo mío era crónico.

Tenía que parar esto estaba afectando mi desempeño laboral.

Lo bueno es que hoy viene Yue, le voy a reclamar por contratar ese tipo de mujer en nuestra oficina que me pone a padecer y lo peor es que ella ni por enterada se da. No sé si es despistada o me ignora a propósito para hacerse la interesante.

En resumen: Así no puedo trabajar. Ella me des-concentra por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****A la hora del almuerzo*****

-Señorita Kinomoto, la buscan en recepción-

Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido y fue cuando escucho por el intercomunicador:

-Preciosa vine de sorpresa y me pregunto si deseas almorzar conmigo, traje champagne y fresas pero eso lo dejamos para la cena que tal algo de carne para que nos de hierro, ahora si prefieres carne cruda estoy a tu completa disposición como entrada, plato fuerte y postre….

Declaro en un tono completamente pícaro Tomoyo para el asombro del guardia y Sakura sonrío suavemente y le dijo:

-Tommy…mmm….aunque la oferta es tentadora, estoy a dieta…..-Dijo a ella en un doble sentido que Tomoyo entendió perfectamente y empezó a reír en forma escandalosa llamando la atención de todos y dijo en un tono de indignación fingido:

-Mala….yo tengo buen sabor!...

-¡Eh!...No lo dudo, pero me gustaría más algo ligero que tal una copa de vino y algo para picar, bajo en 5 minutos….

-La espera se me va hacer eterna querida….

Sakura se apresuro a tomar su billetera porque ahora le tocaba a ella pagar, por lo general se turnaban, entonces noto que en el ascensor que ella iba tomar ingreso su jefe y ella dijo en un tono neutral:

-Señor Li-

-Señorita Kinomoto-

El resto fue solo un silencio abrumador, al salir Sakura del ascensor solo dijo:

-¡Buenas tardes y buen provecho!.-

-¡Gracias e igualmente!-

Sakura no se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dio Shaoran Li pero Tomoyo quien estaba de frente sonrío abiertamente, se lanzo o mas bien tomo a Sakura en un abrazo posesivo mientras le daba un empalagoso beso en la mejilla y dijo en un tono alto:

-¡Sakurita te extrañe..por una hora nos vamos a divertir!

Shaoran la miro con el semblante serio, reconoció a la mujer y noto el gesto como algo posesivo como diciendo:

-¡Ni lo pienses ella es mía!-

El duelo de miradas se hizo presente pero a los pocos segundos Shaoran movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo pero en ningún momento dejo de ver a las mujeres mientras salían del lugar.

Shaoran se apresuro a salir porque le esperaban para almorzar sus amigos y socios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

Tomoyo al ingresar al auto de su amiga dijo en un tono divertido:

-¡WoW!. Sakurita: ¿Ese hombre es tu jefe?-

-Sí, el hombre que viste que bajo conmigo en el ascensor es: Li Shaoran, heredero de la Dinastía Li…..-Sakura se quedo callada viro su rostro y se aterro cuando vio la sonrisa maligna de Tomoyo y le dijo:

-No sé que estés pensando pero la respuesta es NO-

-Vamos Sakurita no te gustaría probar los juguetes en pareja, sería muy bueno para . . . . . .

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, él es mi jefe, si se entera de mi trabajo adicional no dudo que me despediría?-

-Mmmmm…¿Tú crees?.-Dijo Tomoyo con sorba.

-No te entendí, pero…... -

-***Risas Divertidas*** ¡WOW!. Es impresionante que seas una mujer despistada a estas alturas del partido, ese hombre te devoraba con la mirada y mira que yo tengo un ojo para esas cosas-Dijo Tomoyo con diversión.

-No digas cosas que no son, ese hombre es mi jefe y hay una línea que no voy a cruzar, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza-

-Apuesto que tiene fantasías contigo-

-¡Tomoyo!.-

-Debiste verle como te miraba el trasero y las piernas….¿Bueno quién no lo haría?. Si yo tuviera la dicha de verte de espalda todos los días no solo me limitaría a verte-

-¡Tomoyo!.-

-Ok me callo pero te lo digo aquí y ahora le gustas a tu jefe, se nota que babea por ti y se muere por estar entre tus piernas y…..

-¡Tomoyo!...

***Risas divertidas***…Ok, dejemos el tema de tu frustrado jefe…..

-¿El no es….

-Tiene una cara de frustración que no se la quita nadie, eres una deliciosa tentación para cualquier hombre …y mujer amiga, a lo que vine…..Tengo nuevos vibradores, quiero que los pruebes en esta semana..-

-¿Cómo así…...llegamos... estas de ánimo para comida francesa….

-¿Con tal que no sea esas ancas de ranas?

***Risas divertidas****¿No puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso?. Recién estaba aprendiendo francés.

-Si y tenías justo que experimentar con el menú y hacerme comer esa asquerosidad.-

***Risas divertidas****….Sakura se sostuvo al volante y detuvo el carro porque con las risas que tenía de ver la cara de reproche de su amiga no tenía precio y más cuando Tomoyo le dijo en francés lo que habían ordenado esa vez.

Ese día fue extraño Tomoyo habla francés pero recibió una llamada y le toco salir del restauran, Sakura recién empezaba aprender francés y noto el menú lo complejo que era y al ver lo impaciente del mesero le dijo en una perfecta pronunciación que deseaba tal plato para ambas, por supuesto ordeno uno de los mejores vinos de la casa y diferentes aperitivos.

Tomoyo estaba molesta porque no se le dio un negocio y empezó hablar con Sakura de varios temas, llego la comida, su móvil sonó pero esta vez ella estaba entre comiendo-hablando al mismo tiempo y con por teléfono hablando y quejándose con Sakura en pocas palabras estaba completamente distraída y no puso atención a lo que estaba comiendo.

Fue cuando faltaba una parte para terminar la cena que Tomoyo miro la comida, sintió el extraño aroma y el sabor y le dijo a Sakura:

-¿Qué ordenaste?.- En ese momento recién puso atención a lo que estaba comiendo.

Sakura en perfecto francés le repitió todo lo que ordeno y Tomoyo abrió los ojos con horror, con todo dramatismo propio de ella dijo con las manos abiertas y fulminando a la joven en ese entonces:

-¿Tu me hiciste comer ancas de ranas y pate de hígado de ganso?.-

Sakura que justo se metió una trozo de carne blanca se la cayo de la boca, lo siguiente que hizo fue tomarse la copa completa de vino blanco y se sirvió otra y lo único que dijo fue:

-¡Lo…siento!.- Claro que tuvo que salir y correr al baño porque las nauseas fueron inmediatas.

Fue un día memorable para recordar y cada vez que ambas van a un restaurante francés la escena sale a colación en la conversación y las risas no se hacen esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el pent-house de los hermanos Hiragizawa*****

El retorno de Yue no estaba previsto por lo que los chicos prepararonn una parrillada y cervezas para llevar a cabo un almuerzo que en pocos minutos terminaría convirtiéndose en una reunión informal y fue cuando Shaoran ingreso con el ceño fruncido y todos los miraron con interés.

Finalmente uno de ellos se animo a decir:

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?-Pregunto Eriol

Shaoran lo fulmino con la mirada, Ariel ingresaba junto con Touya/Yue de la terraza con las bandejas con comida y me preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo se les ocurre contratar a ese tipo de secretaria?-

Los chicos me miraron extrañado y Ariel me pregunto extrañado:

-Supongo que hablas de tu secretaria, ¿Tienes problemas con la señorita Kinomoto?. Porque sus referencias laborales son muy buenas-

-Antes de contratarla la pusimos a prueba y es eficiente.-Dijo Eriol extrañado.

-¿Es que son ciegos?-Dijo con reproche Shaoran.

-No entendemos-Dijo Yue

-Estas actuando raro-Dijo Touya con calma.

-Ese tipo de mujer es justo el tipo que no contratamos-

-Espera un momento Shaoran ¿Te hizo algo?- Pregunto Eriol con curiosidad.

-Su belleza me abruma, no puedo concentrarme en el trabajo por culpa de ella…...Exclamo finalmente Shaoran en señal de frustración.

Los hombres se quedaron perplejos y fue cuando estallaron en carcajadas sonoras y Yue dijo en un tono divertido:

-Hombre si estas enamorado de ella invítala a salir. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Pero que tu relación con ella no interfiera en nuestro trabajo porque los resultados pueden ser fatales para nosotros-Dijo Ariel mientras abría una lata de cerveza.

-Si eso sería un desastre-Dijo Touya mientras trinchaba la carne.

-¿Qué te pasa porque pones esa cara?- Pregunto Eriol mientras cortaba los vegetales para la ensalada.

-¡YO no estoy enamorado de ella!.- Dijo Shaoran en un tono lleno de reproche.

-Entonces no hay problema, además ella es la mano derecha de mi papá NO te involucres con ella, dejando la broma y poniéndonos serios-Dijo Yue.

Ese comentario capto la atención de todos y Shaoran compuso su semblante y dijo:

-¿Cómo que es…..no será ella fue…..

Yue movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo:

-Es la mano derecha de mi papá y asumo que ha de ser su espía, cuando él me dijo que me mandaría a Sakura para que me ayude yo pensé que era la señora Tadaco no Kinomoto-

-¡No entiendo!-Dijo Eriol dejando el cuchillo.

-Estamos a prueba, todo el personal es nuevo excepto ella y mi papá expreso me la impuso para que me ayude, mi padre no es tonto, él necesita una persona de su confianza para que le diga que hace su hijo y de paso sus amigos en su oficina, apuesto sin temor a equivocarme que Sakura trabaja para nuestros padres-

-¿Por qué no nos comentaste eso antes?.- Pregunto Touya con interés

-Porque no estoy del todo seguro, se que a ella le gusta mudarse pero mi papá me dijo si consigo la confianza de Sakura, las cosas se me van a dar de manera fácil, pero hay algo que me intriga.-

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto Ariel con interés.

-Ella cada quince días regresa a Tokio, ¿A qué?. Mi padre me dijo que era algo personal y me advirtió: Me importa poco con quien te involucres de preferible que no sea en la oficina pero si lo haces puedes involucrarte con cualquier secretaria menos con la mía-

Fue cuando Yue noto sus caras de incertidumbre y dijo:

-Kinomoto no es amante de mi padre si es lo que están pensando, él me dijo en una de nuestras conversaciones si él hubiera tenido una hija le hubiera gustado que sea Sakura, mi madre también me ha hecho eso tipo de comentarios, tengo mis contactos dentro de la oficina de mi padre y me han informado que la relación de mi padre con Sakura es estrictamente laboral.-

Ahora los hombres empezaron armarse más de una idea errada sobre Sakura Kinomoto porqué se intrigaron ante los comentarios de Yue pero decidieron dejar el tema, se iban a centrar en el delicioso almuerzo y en hablar de negocios.

**-Shaoran POV-**

¡Genial!. Esta mujer es versátil.

1ro. Actriz Porno.

2do. Una eficiente secretaria que más bien parece nuestra jefa.

3ro. Resulta qué es ESPÍA de nuestros padres.

¿Habrá sido amante de alguno de ellos?. ¡Mmm. . . Puede ser es hermosa e inteligente esas mujeres son realmente peligrosas.**  
**

Es oficial Li Shaoran hará inteligencia Militar descubriré los secretos de esta mujer y luego me las ingenio para meterme en su cama. Me gustaría probar su Jacuzzi.

-¡SHAORAN!.

-¿Qué?.-

-Eso queremos saber. ¿En que diablos piensas tanto?.- Pregunto Yue con reproche.

-En que se te esta quemando la carne..

-¡LA CARNE!.- Dijeron todo los chicos la mismo tiempo. Shaoran solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo era mejor dejar esos pensamientos a un lado para poder ayudar con la parrillada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

-¿Tommy no prefieres quedarte y manejar mañana?.-

-No cielo porque tengo una cita esta noche, además quiero que pruebes estas bellezas.-

-Lo sé en dos días te haré llegar mis comentarios.-

-Ah…..se me olvidaba toma este libro.-

-¿Qué es?.-

-Necesito saber: ¿Cuan cierto es esto de las zonas erógenas?….Mi nuevo proveedor me pidió que le dijera que necesito y pensé no solo debemos enfocarnos en los genitales sino en aquellas zonas en donde las mujeres y hombres son sensibles, Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa divertida y Sakura le dijo en un tono firme:

-Ni siquiera lo insinúes…

-Imagínate: tu jefecito, tu y los vibra….

-¿No te ibas?...

***Risas divertidas**** ¡Qué mala!...Te veo en dos días.

Tomoyo le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Sakura y salió del lugar, Sakura miro los vibradores y dijo:

-Mi jefe y yo…Que estoy pensando esto es culpa de Tommy!...Necesito un baño, nada de ideas indecentes con mi jefe….ya bastante malo es ver su cara de tonto todos los días y la forma rara como me mira para tener fantasías eróticas con el sujeto. ¡Nada bueno puede salir de eso!. Mejor me quito esas ideas locas de mi cabeza. Vamos por un delicioso baño para luego poder experimentar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. Zonas Erógenas

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- *Capítulo NUEVO.* Pero antes de leer les recomiendo re-leer la historia porque re-edite algunas " Cositas " de los 5 primeros CP's.**

**3.- ****Advertencia****.-El siguiente CP6 tiene una escena explicita sexual sino se sienten cómodos con este tipo de escena por favor no lean. **

**Hablo de la Masturbación Femenina. Es solo para personas con criterio formado. Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-Zonas Erógenas.-**

*****Shaoran POV*****

¡Vaya!. Estoy repleto. Creo que mejor caminare hasta mi pent-house. ¡Qué noche tan fresca!.

Un momento aquella mujer de cabellos negros la conozco es la amiga de mi secretaria.

¡Diablos!. Ya me vio.

-¿Señor Li qué casualidad verle a esta hora?.-

-Iba a mi pent-house que queda en esta zona. ¿Usted es amiga de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto?.-

-Si mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji y soy más que una simple amiga de Sakurita. Ahora si me disculpa debo irme tengo prisa. ¡Buenas noches señor Li!.-

¿Qué diablos quiso decir con más que una simple amiga?.

¡Esta mujer tiene algo que no me agrada!. Mejor no pienso estupideces.

Necesito un buen baño y a la camita. ¡Cierto!. Debo quitar los telescopios. Hoy si lo hago sin falta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Sakura POV*****

¡Delicioso!. El agua del jacuzzi esta deliciosa.

Fue una excelente idea mudarme a un pent-house con jacuzzi de ahora en adelante esas serán mis preferencias a la hora de tener un nuevo lugar para mudarme.

Veamos que dice el nuevo libro que me hizo llegar Tomoyo, mejor me seco las manos para que no se mojen las páginas.

_Las **zonas erógenas** son todas aquellas partes del cuerpo humano (no exclusivamente los órganos genitales) que presentan una mayor sensibilidad y cuyo estímulo tiene como finalidad y resultado activar sexualmente a una persona. _

_Distintas zonas del cuerpo pueden resultar más o menos erógenas en cada persona, es decir, hay en este sentido grandes diferencias individuales. _

¡Aburrido!. Sigamos leyendo:

_Se puede clasificar de dos maneras: " No Específica " y " Mental "._

_**No Específica**: La piel se compone de infinidad de terminaciones nerviosas y folículos de pelo, las áreas más proclives a ser clasificadas como erógenas están situadas a los lados del cuello y su parte posterior, en las axilas y ambos lados del tórax. _

_Acariciar la zona y el nerviosismo previo cuando se produce el acercamiento para realizarla son síntomas de que hay respuesta sensual._

_**Mental**: Con la mente se puede llegar a sitios insospechados siempre que se acompañe de una buena imaginación trayendo imágenes eróticas, y un gran poder de concentración._

¡Interesante!. Creo que realmente todo está en la mente y saber conocer las partes sensibles del cuerpo.

Creo que empiezo a entender esto de las zonas erógenas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****De forma paralela*****

**-SHAORAN POV.-**

¡Diablos!. ¿Cómo diablos voy a dejar de mirarla?.

Si ella hasta lee desnuda en el Jacuzzi. Está mujer es una inconsciente.

Me pregunto: ¿Qué estará leyendo?. ¡Cierto!. Los binoculares. . .Veamos. . . ._ " Encuentra tus zonas erógenas.- Maximiza tu placer orgásmico "_

¿Se puede hacer eso?. No debería verla. ¡Diablos!. ¡Maldita sea!. Empezó a tocarse. No la veas No la veas. . Shaoran se fuerte NO LA VEAS...¡OH. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Minutos antes*****

Sakura leía en voz alta mientras estaba completamente desnuda y sola en el Jacuzzi de su pent-house:

_Estas áreas producen una fuerte sensación e incluyen las siguientes zonas: _

**_C__uero __cabelludo__, __ojos__, __oídos__, __labios__, __lengua__, __cuello__, __axila__, __pezón__, __espalda__, __cintura__, __ombligo__, __muslos__ y __pies__._**

¿En serio?. ¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta de eso?. Debería poner más atención sobre todo cuando tenga pareja.

***Suspiro de Resignación***. Tommy tiene razón al menos esta parte es mejor experimentarla en pareja. . .

¿Por qué pensé en mi jefe?. ¡NO!. ¡NO!. ***Suspiro de Resignación*** Esto es culpa de Tommy que me mete en la cabeza cosas que no debo pensar, mejor sigo leyendo:

_**Cuero cabelludo**: Dar un masaje en el cuero cabelludo, además de producir mucha relajación a quien se deja hacer puede también servir para estimular a la pareja mientras se acompaña con otras caricias o palabras que conduzcan a la excitación, situación favorable para realizar el acto._

Veamos si es cierto. ¡Mmmm. . .

Los masajes circulares me hacen experimentar unas sensaciones similares a la corriente eléctrica pero más suave.

No me excito al contrario me relajo. ¿Será que en pareja tiene otro efecto?. Mejor anoto eso. ¡No tengo lápiz!. Ni modo ir por él y de paso creo que usare los juguetes.

Mejor pruebo esto fuera del Jacuzzi. Si eso haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****De forma paralela*****

**-SHAORAN POV.-**

¡Diablos!. ¿Por qué ha esta mujer le gusta andar en bolas?.

Así no hay hombre que aguante.

Este demonio seductor y perdido haría pecar a un santo. ***Gruñido de Frustración***. ¡Maldita Sea!.

Necesito hacer algo ya. Mañana la invitare a salir, esta mujer me está volviendo loco.

¿Qué está haciendo ahora?. Usemos el otro telescopio. . . .¡Maldita Sea soy un hombre débil!

¡Qué VERGUENZA. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la amplia habitación de Sakura******

¡Listo!. Mi cabello está seco.

Veamos repitamos el experimento: Masajear el cuero cabelludo. ¡OH!. Me está dando sueño. ¿Será por el baño o por la ráfaga de viento?. Relajante si es. Apuntemos eso. Vamos a la siguiente zona:

_**Ojos**: Besar la parte de los párpados de los ojos además de ser una demostración de cariño y confianza el uno en el otro resulta muy estimulante por los nervios que confluyen en él._

***Gruñido de Frustración***...Paso... No puedo besarme a mí mismo.

Traducido necesito un amante para experimentar. ¿Y si le pago alguien?.

¡DIABLOS!. Sakura desde cuánto te volviste tan depravada y ansiosa. OK esto va a la lista de pendiente porque sola no lo puedo hacer.

_**Oídos**: A mucha gente le gusta susurrar al oído cosas sensuales, resulta muy excitante debido a la cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas existentes. _

_Si se acompaña con un movimiento leve del delicado lóbulo de la oreja lamiéndolo, soplándole o mordisqueándolo, siempre con cuidado, puede producirse una gran excitación. Hay que tratar estos puntos con suma delicadeza debido a su extrema suavidad._

***Gemido de Frustración*** Otra zona a la lista de pendiente. ¡Vamos Mal!. Sigamos leyendo:

_**Labios**: Los labios (de la boca) son los primeros órganos que pueden ser excitados (con besos y caricias) para continuar con el resto de zonas de la piel, si la estimulación de estos labios es acompañada con la estimulación de los labios vaginales se llega a un punto de no retorno cuando se está predispuesto a mantener una relación sexual._

¡OH!. Me quedare con ganas. El sexo oral es fabuloso. Aquí puedo usar . . . . ¡Mmmm!. No tendría el mismo resultado necesito una lengua real.

***Gemido de Frustración*** OK va a la lista de zonas pendientes para experimentar en pareja.

_**Lengua**: En la boca se ubica otro órgano retráctil que es la lengua, llena de sensibles glándulas y da mucho juego a la hora de estimular sensualmente cualquier zona erógena de la piel. También se acostumbra usar mordidas leves en la lengua._

***Gemido de Frustración*** Otra zona a la lista de pendiente. ¡Vamos Mal!. Sigamos leyendo:

_**Cuello**: El área del cuello y de la clavícula es una región muy sensible. _

_Besarlo y lamerlo, incluso soplarle o acariciarlo sin llegar a tocarlo produce una sensación tan cercana al placer que incluso llega a erizar el vello en la piel. Al mismo tiempo el cuerpo reacciona encendiendo la pasión siempre que la caricia esté correctamente hecha. _

_La zona está llena de vasos sanguíneos, así que hay que tener mucho cuidado porque si se trata con brusquedad pueden quedar contusiones conocidas como mordeduras del amor o chupetones. _

_La nuca también es muy propensa a producir excitación al tiempo que es tratado con dulzura._

¡DIABLOS!. Ya me estoy frustrando. Pero cuando toco mi cuello con la yema de mis dedos las sensaciones son suaves y relajante supongo que si lo hace el hombre que me gusta ha de ser genial.

***Gemido de Frustración***¡Maldita Tomoyo!. Estos experimentos son para pareja porque no me los dio cuando tenía uno. ¡Vamos de mal a peor!.

Sigamos leyendo:

_**Pezón**: El área que forma el pezón y la areola que conlleva tiene infinidad de terminaciones nerviosas que se excitan con una caricia, una lamida o un soplo de aire procedente de una boca._

_**Ano**: La excitación del ano viene desde atrás del escroto empezando por el periné y acabando en el mismo esfínter donde se acumulan las terminaciones nerviosas que producen la excitación que se pretende._

_**Interior de los muslos**: Es una zona muy sensible cuando la mujer ya está suficientemente excitada, responde al más mínimo roce, debido al fluir de la sangre acumulada que produce un efecto muy particular. _

_La sangre se desvía hacia el interior de los muslos, por lo que la temperatura aumenta bastante, y la parte exterior se va enfriando. A esto se le añade la proximidad del sexo y todo el oportuno juego (con lengua o la yema de los dedos) que se puede realizar con el conjunto._

_También se pueden acompañar estas caricias con otras caricias añadidas por otros lugares erógenos del cuerpo que estén al alcance de la mano, de la boca, de la nariz._

Puedo usar hielo para estimular mis pezones pero no es lo mismo cuando los lamen.

Necesito urgente un amante pero uno que rinda. ¡Diablos! Y de nuevo recordé a mi jefe. ¿Qué me pasa?. ¡Maldita Tomoyo que me mete idea en la cabeza!.

Ano. ¡Mmm!. El beso negro. ¡Mmmm!. Esta parte si me tiene frustrada mis experimentos anales han sido desastrosos.

Una de dos: ¿Me convertí en una depravada sexual por culpa de estos juguetes o los hombres cada vez son menos eficiente a la hora de tener sexo?.

¡Qué diablos! Cómo dice Tomoyo soy una mujer versátil que los hombres no sigan mi ritmo es otra cosa.

¡MALDITA SEA!. Estoy excitada y frustrada.

No quiero juguetes quiero un miembro de verdad para quitarme las ganas.

Esta Tomoyo me puso una trampa con este libro.

Ni modo PLAN O: **Opciones.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¡WOW!. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces se ha estimulado. ***Risas Nerviosas***

Está mujer es una ninfómana.

No creo que le siga el ritmo. ***Risas Nerviosas***

NI modo me conformare con mirarla. Es más divertido así. ***Risas Nerviosas***

Confirmado está mujer acabaría conmigo en un dos por tres. ***Risas Nerviosas*** Si los chicos me escucharan sería mi fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pasado media-noche*****

-¡Hola!.-

-Nada de Hola.-

-Sakurita. ¿Oye es casi las 1:30AM?. ¿Qué paso? Tú nunca me llamas a esta hora ***Bostezo***.-

-¡Maldita SEA Tomoyo!. Me engañaste con ese libro.-

***Risas Divertidas*** ¡Oh!. ¿Quieres una llamada erótica para que se te quiten las ganas?.-

-Estoy excitada y frustrada no alcanzo un orgasmo y todo esto es por tu culpa, siempre termina pasándome algo con tus experimentos raros.-

***Risas Divertidas***¡OMG!. ¿Si quieres cuando pase por Kyoto puede quitarse las ganas?.-

-Dudo que una lesbiana pueda quitarme las ganas.-

-No me subestimes. ¿Cómo que Les yo soy BIS orgullosamente BISEXUAL?.-

-¿En serio? Me vas a mentir a mi que nunca te he visto con un hombre.- Dijo Sakura con reproche.

***Risas Divertidas***¡Oye!. Lengua viperina si he tenido. ***Carcajadas sonoras***. . ¿Sabes que es bueno para quitarse la frustración sexual?.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Sal a montar o a cabalgar.-Dijo Tomoyo en un tono sugestivo que dejaba notar claramente sus segundas intenciones en ese comentario.

-¿Caballos?. Vivo en la cuidad. Piensa en otra cosa.- Dijo Sakura con enojo.

***Risas Divertidas***Plan B.-

-¡AH!.-

-Bicicletas, Hazlo y luego me avisas pero si quieres canalizar toda esa frustración sexual y no hay PLAN B entonces PLAN Doble C.-

-¿Cuál es ese?.-

-Caminar y Correr. A mí me funciona y mira que soy una adicta al sexo.-

***Gemido de Frustración*** Mejor me cambio necesito quitarme esta frustración que tengo encima.

-Espera. ¿Vas a correr a esta hora?.-

-Tranquila, estoy cerca de un parque que pertenece al sector residencial en el que vivo. Es seguro.-

-¡OK!. Sakura ¿Nos vemos en dos días?.-

-Si Tommy. Bye.-

-¡Bye! ¡Bye!.-

**-Sakura POV.-**

Es bueno que mañana no debo trabajar.

Me pondré algo cómodo para salir a correr. ***Gruñido de Frustración***¡Genial!. Estoy con ganas y frustrada. ¡Maldita Sea!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios Minutos después*****

Dos personas que venía de lados opuesto al encontrarse solo pensaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡DIABLOS!. ¿Por qué también tenía que salir a correr?.-

Dos personas frustrada sexualmente hablando:

El por mirar lo que no debía.

Ella por tratar de experimentar cosas en pareja completamente sola, el experimento se le fue de las manos.

Luego del incomodo silencio Shaoran con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-Trotar es un excelente ejercicio.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

¿Qué diablos les pasan a mis neuronas: Trotar en un excelente ejercicio?.- ¡ Estúpido!. ¡Mil veces estúpido!. Ella se ve bien con esa ropa deportiva pero se ve mejor sin ella. ¡Diablos! Concentrate en ella no en sus atributos físico. ¡Maldita Sea!. Parezco un perro en celo.

Sakura miro a su jefe y por alguna razón que no supo explicar recordó las palabras de Tomoyo y sonrío nerviosamente mientras pensaba:

_-" ¡Maldita Tomoyo!. Esto es culpa de ella cuando la vea la voy arrastrar¡. ".-_

Era oficial ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. ¡Eso era RARO para ambos!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- El nombre del LIBRO me lo invente. Pero lo que Sakura leyó sobre las ZONAS EROGENAS lo copie de un reportaje de Wikipedia. Les dejo el Link en mi Facebook. **

**5.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. ¡Con Ganas!

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.-El siguiente CP7 tiene comentarios sugestivos referentes al sexo de forma implícita. Si no se sienten cómodos con leer este tipo de escenas por favor pasen al final. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-¡Con Ganas!.-**

*****Varias horas después*****

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¡Maldita Sea!. Está mujer se ve entera y a mí me dejo en el piso como esos perros con la lengua afuera.

¡Estoy AGOTADO!. ¡No puedo más!.

Lo sabía ella iba acabar conmigo. ¡DIABLOS!. Qué pésimo estado físico estoy. . . . .

***Risas Suaves***-¿Qué paso señor Li, se canso?.-

Maldita mujer se está burlando de mi. ¡Diablos!. No puedo respirar.

***Risas Suaves*** ¿Es su primera vez, verdad?.-

***Gemidos cansados*** Digamos que hace mucho tiempo. . . . ¡AH!. . . Estoy sin aliento.

***Risas Suaves*** Se nota. ¡Me decepciona señor Li!. Me imagine que con este porte y por su textura iba a . . . . ***Risas Suaves*** ¡Rendir!. -

-Error mío. Hace mucho tiempo que no troto y se me ocurre la brillante idea de decirle que corramos. ¿Usted tiene buen físico, se entrena acaso?.-

-Tres veces por semana.-

-¡UFFF! Ahora entiendo porque sale temprano de la oficina.-

-No salgo temprano, salgo a la hora de salida que estipula mi contrato laboral.-

¡Diablos!. Ella realmente es inteligente.

-¿Podrá correr otra vuelta o ya no da más?.-

Ella se está burlando de mi.

-Srta. Kinomoto debo reconocer que estoy fuera de forma. Si no le importa prefiero caminar para recuperar fuerzas.-

-Yo estoy entera voy a dar una vuelta.-

¿En serio una vuelta completa?. ¡Diablos!. Esta mujer me deja en el piso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Sakura POV.-**

¡OMG!. Siento pena por el señor Li.

Qué malo que ha sido para correr y yo que pensé que con ese físico me iba deja atrás. ***Risas Divertidas*** Bueno no importa eso no le quita lo varonil.

Me pregunto. . . . Mejor no pregunto nada. Sakura pongamos las cosas en orden.

Concéntrate en correr y saca de tu cabeza a tu jefe, ni siquiera sabes si tiene novia o no.

¡Mmmm. . . . . El estaba saliendo con una reconocida Topmodel. Claro él tiene novia es mejor dejarlo así. Vamos que tengo todo el día por delante y debo pasar por el hospital.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

Ella es una diosa, si supiera todas las fantasías pervertidas que acabo de tener con ella viéndola correr.

¡Diablos!. Estoy peor que un adolescente. Ni cansado se me quitan las ganas que tengo de meterle mano a esta mujer.

Pero ella es accesible y para ser una actriz porno no se me insinuó eso esa raro no será. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?. Ella es lesbiana y esa mujer que va a su pent-house es su amante.

Claro eso es por eso ella no tiene novio y ella no parece una actriz porno, porque reconozco atributos postizos a leguas.

Meiling era toda retocada y esta mujer su pecho se ve suave, no se ve duro como esos postizos y como rebotaba. ¡Diablos!. Ya estoy excitado de nuevo.

Malditas FEROMONAS de esta mujer me vuelve loco.

La voy invitar a salir pero claro primero necesito una estrategia porque me vuelvo bruto cuando me acerco a ella.

Un momento eso pasa en la oficina porque ahora hablamos de forma natural.

Estamos cerca de su departamento. ¿Cómo hago para que me invite?. ¡Mmmm. . . . Piensa Shaoran piensa. . . Mejor improvisemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

-Srta. Kinomoto en serio lamento haberle caído encima no fue intención tropezar con ustedes.-

-**Shaoran POV-**

***Risas Nerviosas***¿Qué mentiroso soy?. ¡BAH!. Es por una buena causa. . . . . La mía. . .

-No se preocupe no pasa nada ya llegamos a mi departamento y le curó la mano. ¿Sigue sangrando?.-

-No realmente no, fue solo un raspón.-

-Pero es una herida abierta puede infectarse y hacerte tener un mal rato. Pase por favor.-

-¡Gracias!.-

Vi como Sakura iba al baño debo decir que estoy impresionando este pent-house es más grande que el mío.

Su decoración es sobria y moderna. ¡Oh por DIOS! ¿Cómo es que esta mujer no ha visto mis telescopios?. Si se ven en forma clara y directa que apuntan hacia acá. ¿O ella es una mujer demasiado despistada o yo soy un hombre con suerte?. Creo que es mejor no seguir tentando a la suerte debo quitarlos antes que se de cuenta.

-Señor Li, por favor puede pasar el baño para lavar su herida y proceder a curarla antes de vendarla.

-Claro. Permiso.-

Ella realmente es hábil en curar heridas superficiales. Su baño es más grande que el mío. ¿Cómo hace para pagar este pent-house?.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta sin sonar demasiado curioso?.-

-Dígame.-

-¿Este pent-house es alquilado o es propio?.-

-Es alquilado.-

-¡AH!. ¿Y usted vive sola en este pent-house porque es grande?.-

-Vivo sola pero mi padre radica en Tokio pero prefiero no hablar del tema por favor es algo personal.-

-¡Lo siento!. No quise incomodarla.-

-No me incomoda es tan solo que hablar de mi padre es recordar y hablar del accidente que sufrimos años atrás y tendría que explicar sobre su estado y no me gusta hablar sobre esas cosas.-

¿Accidente, estado, acaso su padre está en el hospital?. Eso tendría sentido.

-Lamento si soy curioso solo una última pregunta: ¿Su padre está enfermo?.-

-Tuvimos un accidente años atrás en el carro y mi papá quedo cuadripléjico y mi madre murió ese día.-

-Lamento haber sido indiscreto.-

-¡No pasa nada!. Ya está curada su herida.-

-Le agradezco la ayuda, es tarde, mejor la dejo descansar.-

-¿Vive cerca?.-

¡Diablos!. ¿Qué le digo?. Cierto el departamento de Touya y Eriol.

-¡Claro!. En el Edificio del ESTE.-

-¡Qué raro!.-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-En ese edificio no están los departamentos de los Gerentes sino en el Edificio del Norte, justo . . .

-Siempre estamos cambiado. Realmente nunca paso en mi pent-house porque me paso más en la oficina.-

-¡Ah!. Pensé que vivía en el edificio del Norte junto con el Sr. Tsukishiro, Sr. Amamiya y los hermanos Hiragizawa.-

Un momento cómo ella sabe eso. ¡Diablos!. Me equivoque no es edificio del Este. Touya y Ariel viven del otro lado de mi edificio. ¿Por qué dije Este me puse en evidencia?.

-¡Gracias por el vendaje!. Debo irme.-

-Qué descanse señor Li. ¡Buenos días!.

-Espero que su padre mejore de salud.-

Estúpido como se te ocurre tocar ese tema ella se puso triste.

-¿Qué tal otra competencia para mañana?.-

¡IDIOTA!. ¡Mil veces idiota!. Invítala a salir no a competir.

***Risas suaves***-Creo que usted debe primero entrenar antes que competir conmigo.-

Ella se está burlando de mí. Así no avanzo nada con ella. ***Gruñido de Frustración*** Ni modo luego la invitare a salir.

Debo irme me esperan. Maldito Ariel y sus reuniones de madrugada.

-¿Su novia?.-

¡YO NO TENGO NOVIA!.-

¡Idiota! No tenías que asustarla. ¿De dónde diablos saco ella que yo tenía novia?.-

-¡Lo siento!. No fue mi intención hacer una pregunta. . .

-No se preocupe, disculpe usted por mi reacción abrupta. No tengo novia.-

¡Idiota! Agrega la frase: Por si le interesa. ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo?.

-Le gustaría . . . **¡Ring!. ¡Ring!. . . **

¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién en su sano juicio llama a las 3:00Am. ¡Genial!. Mejor me voy.

***Gruñido de Frustración*** Me quede con mis Fantasías en el piso y con ganas. Esa era la oportunidad.

Ella + Yo + Un pent-house vacío = Sexo. Mil veces sexo y del bueno. Bueno hasta donde rinda.

**¡Ring!. ¡Ring!. . . **¿Quién diablo. . . . Mi padre. . . Mejor atiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Sakura POV*****

Me dio la impresión qué me iba invitar a salir o era idea mía. ¡Nah. . . Con esa novia que tuvo o tiene dudo que se fije en mi, Meiling es muy guapa, el tipo de mujer que le gusta a Tommy.

¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!. ***Suspiro Cansado*** Un baño y a la camita, más tarde debo ir donde mi papi. Sakura esas fantasías nos son apropiadas para ti, ya corrimos ya gastamos energías de las buenas no necesito excitarme para quedarme con ganas. Así que concéntrate. BAÑO y a DORMIR.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

**-Hospital General de Tokio.-**

-Sakura te presento, él es del Dr. Tian Takara del departamento de Neurología del Hospital TAKE CARE de Otawa Canadá. No habla Japonés pero cómo tú hablas inglés y francés no tendrás problema en entenderle.- Dijo el Dr. Deen que estaba a cargo del caso de mi padre.

**-SAKURA POV.-**

No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me dijo este doctor porque me hablo en términos médicos que no conozco, si me los dicen en japones entiendo pero en ingles no pero la parte que si entendí y la que me interese realmente es cuando me dijo:

-Estamos haciendo un ensayo clínico con células madres queremos que su padre ingrese al ensayo. Nosotros pagamos todos sus gastos de traslado para que vaya a nuestras instalaciones en CANADA su padre aplica por su edad y por su cuadro clínico. De tener éxito su padre podría durante los dos primeros años recuperar la movilidad en sus miembros superiores incluida su cara.

¿Mi padre podría volver hablar?. ¡Oh DIOS!. Es la primera vez que me dicen que mi padre podría curarse claro sería una cura parcial porque el tratamiento es largo y hay que ser paciente.

¡Dios existe!. Tengo que contarle esto a Tomoyo.

Necesito arreglar todo debo pedir permiso en la oficina. Nunca pensé que me iba alegrar tanto de que los socios de mi amiga sean canadienses podría pedir su ayuda para poder moverme en CANADA. Tengo que ordenar mis ideas.

-¿Dr. Takara por favor me explica que debo hacer para que mi padre sea traslado a Canadá?.

Iba ser una mañana ocupada para Sakura porque con ese nuevo tratamiento el mundo de Sakura cambio en un dos por tres. La prioridad ahora era trasladar a su padre a Canadá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Un CP. Corto pero necesario para lo que se viene les dejo un adelanto de lo que se viene:**

**CP8.-Infraganti.- Sakura iba arreglar su traslado a Canadá cuando accidentalmente descubre que había sido espía-da. **

**¿Creen que descubra que el espía es su JEFE? ***Risas Malignas*** No les diré . . . Sigan leyendo. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. Infraganti

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.-El siguiente CP8 tiene comentarios sugestivos referentes al sexo de forma implícita. **

**Si no se sienten cómodos con leer este tipo de escenas por favor pasen al final. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Infraganti.-**

*****Varias horas después*****

En una tienda singular Tomoyo D. No paraba de reír sobre todo por las expresiones de reproche de su mejor amiga quien le decía:

-¡No es divertido!. Quede frustrada, con ganas encima tus comentarios me hizo pasar un mal rato con el Sr. Li.-

***Risas Divertidas*** Fue lo único que obtuvo Sakura de parte de Tomoyo quien al terminar de reír le dijo en un tono jocoso:

-¡OMG!. Hubieras aprovechado con las ganas que ese hombre te tiene Sakurita.-

Sakura entre cerró los ojos y dijo en un tono serio:

-¡Es mi jefe!.-

-¡Es un hombre!.- Refuto Tomoyo y acoto rápidamente:

-Uno completamente varonil, con esa contextura apuesto que la sesión de sexo será . . . ¡UFFF. . . Empiezo a sentirme acalorada ***Risas Divertidas*** Y mira que a mí no me gustan los hombres sin embargo este hombre . . .

-¡NO RINDE!.-

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto con sorpresa Tomoyo y Sakura dijo con reproche:

-No sé qué cosas pervertidas estas pensando pero eso no es. Competimos al correr esta madrugada y déjame decirte que su condición física fue deplorable.-

Tomoyo empezó a reír con ganas y refuto el comentario que hizo su amiga y le dijo:

-¡OMG!. ¡Por favor! No existe punto de comparación.-

Sakura la miro con una expresión de duda y Tomoyo dijo en un tono divertido:

-El sexo es una cosa y los deportes son otra cosa, hemos entrenado contigo y nos dejas en el piso, mira a los REED siempre quedan exhausto cuando corremos ni decir de yo, no nos entrenamos como tú, tenemos una condición física deplorable pero el sexo es otra cosa.-

Sakura la miro con reproche y Tomoyo río con gracia y le dijo:

-No se trata de físico se trata de habilidad amiga, eso tú lo sabes.-

-Pero no vas negar que si no tiene un buen estado físico su resistencia va ser la mínima, cómo vas a complacer a otra persona si te agotas en un dos por tres.-

Tomoyo se puso seria y le dijo:

-Mi querida pupila ese tema es cuestionable.-

-¡Bueno!. Cómo sea. Vine hablarte de otra cosa, me voy a Canadá.-

-¿Qué?.-

Ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a Tomoyo quién puso toda su atención a los comentarios de Sakura sobre el viaje.

Sakura le conto todo lo que el Dr. Takara le había trasmitido sobre el tratamiento para curar el cuadro cuadripléjico en el que estaba su padre a base de un experimento con células madres.

Tomoyo finalmente pregunto:

-¿Confías en este nuevo tratamiento?. ¿Han comprobado los resultados previamente?.-

-Es un ensayo clínico. Es algo nuevo y experimental. Un estudio largo pero si todo sale con éxito mi padre podrá recuperarle. Lento pero eso no importa se recuperaría.-

-¡OMG!. Sakurita eso es una excelente noticia y haces bien pedir el cambio a la oficina de Canadá. Así podrás estar con tu padre. ¿Cómo te ayudo?.-

-Antes de venir aquí llame a mi jefe: Yukito T. El me dio la opción de enviarme a la oficina de Canadá tenemos varias primero quiero que me instale. . .

-No necesitas buscar apartamento te puedes quedar en la casa de mis socios es una casa grande y estarás muy cómoda yo siempre llego allá.-

-Eso quería hablar contigo, quiero un lugar donde estar por dos semanas no necesito más eso me dará tiempo de dejar instalado a mi padre en el Hospital, ver mi traslado a la oficina y lo más importante alquilar el departamento.-

-¿Cómo harás con el departamento de Kyoto?.-

-Tengo pagado el alquiler un año pero puedo pedir la devolución de la misma pero quiero conseguir a un inquilino y no sé si tenga tiempo para encargarme del tema. Luego que termine de hablar contigo iré al diario local de Kyoto a poner un aviso que se alquila el lugar. No pienso complicarme con el tema por último sino encuentro quien lo alquile lo podre conservar es más lo puedes usar porque hasta donde sé mi jefe me dijo que es muy probable que me toque regresar cada tres meses de Canadá a Kyoto y de hecho a Japón en general.-

-¡WOW!. Tú jefe realmente te tiene confianza.-

-¡Sí!. Es una excelente persona y ahora va traspasar el liderazgo a su hijo, en estos días vienen los patriarcas de las Familias fundadoras del Grupo. Tengo muchas cosas que organizar en muy poco tiempo.-

-Te ayudare en lo que pueda.-

-Sobre las pruebas de calidad Tommy . . .

-Amiga me facilitas el trabajo porque todo lo importo de CANADA, los proveedores nacionales no me satisfacen. Puedes probar el producto con mis socios y me haces llegar tus comentarios. Además continuamente viajo a Canadá.-

-¡Gracias amiga!.-

Tomoyo sonrío suavemente y le dijo:

-Por cierto creo que esta será tu última prueba de calidad en Japón.-

-¿Qué tienes ahí?.-

-Durante las próximas dos semanas quiero que uses esta lencería es sexy, pequeña, provocativa y hay comestible.-

-¿Comestible?.-

-Quiero ver cuánto soporta. . . De pronto Tomoyo empezó a reír y Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Espero que no se vaya a desintegrar debajo de mi ropa.-

***Risas Divertidas***

-¡TOMOYO!.-

-¡Nada que ver . . . ***Risas Divertidas*** ¡Oh!. Pero hay unos ligueros. . . Deberías desfilarlos para mí . . .

-¡Me voy!.- Fue lo único que dijo Sakura mientras miraba con reproche a su mejor amiga y jefa y tomaba las bolsas.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después en Kyoto*****

**-Sakura POV.-**

¡Qué cansancio!. Pero pude hacer lo que necesitaba. Eso es lo importante.

El anuncio para el alquiler de mi departamento ya está. No venderé mi auto se lo daré a Tomoyo además lo voy a necesitar para cuando regrese de Canadá.

Ahora un delicioso baño y me pruebo lo que me dio Tomoyo. Veamos que hay aquí. . . ¡Mmm . . . No todo la lencería es trasparente. ¿Qué es esta nota?.-

_-Tendrás mejores resultados si le haces a tu jefe un desfile privado. ¡Piénsalo!. _

_Con besitos y muchas ganas … _

_Tomoyo D. _

¡Maldita Tomoyo!. ¿Qué eso de ganas . . . Mejor no pregunto. ¡En serio!. No sé cómo somos amigas ***Gemido de Frustración*** ¡Mejor me calmo!.

Además los atuendos están lindos . . .

Veamos . . . ¿Con cuál debería empezar?. Este rojo se ve lindo . . .

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¡Bien!. Es hora de quitar los telescopios, no me puedo arriesgar que mi padre y los chicos descubran mi pervertido pasatiempo sino . . . *UYYYY. . . ¿Qué está haciendo . . . ¡No puede ser!. Así cómo voy a dejar mi vicio.

Ella está desfilando. Necesito el otro telescopio. ¡Por DIOS! Así no puedo.

**¡Ring Ring!. **El timbre del móvil lo hizo desconcentrar que se olvido de sacar los telescopios de su balcón y se apresuro a contestar a su padre.

En pocos días los diferentes patriarcas de las familias fundadoras del Grupo TAHI & Asociados iban estar en Kyoto para traspasar oficialmente el liderazgo a sus hijos.

Iban a darse cambios importantes en la empresa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

-¿Señor Li me está escuchando?.- Volvió a preguntar Sakura con el ceño fruncido mientras le daba la carta donde se notificaba su traslado a la oficina de Canadá y noto la extraña mirada de su jefe.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

-¡Maldita Sea!. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Vamos Shaoran cómo te vas excitar de esta forma, ella no está desnuda sino vestida. ¡Al diablo!. No debí espíala esta mañana, saber que ella está usando ligeros trasparente no me ayuda. ¡Maldito Eriol!. ¡Esto es tu culpa!.-

-¡Señor LI PONGA ATENCION.-

-¡Disculpe!. ¿Qué es esto?.-

-Le vuelvo a repetir: Hasta hoy laboro con ustedes en los próximos días debo coordinar mi traslado a Canadá.-

¿Qué?. Ella se va de Japón. ¿Por qué?. Maldita Sea Shaoran concéntrate en ella no en pensar lo que tiene puesto debajo de su ropa.

Shaoran se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Sakura salió de la oficina algo fastidiada por su actitud que ya no era nada nuevo para ella.

**-Sakura POV.-**

¡No entiendo a este hombre!. ¿Por qué se me queda mirando de esa forma?. ¿Acaso él estaba . . . No eso no es posible. . . Bueno con lo del viaje ya no tendré que ver a este hombre tan extraño. Me incomoda esa mirada. Mejor me voy de aquí . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Eran cerca de las 19:00Pm, cuando Shaoran se dispuso a salir de su oficina ahora si iba a guardar los telescopios con lo que no contaba era que al tratar de salir de su oficina sus amigos y colaboradores lo interceptaran y dijo en un tono que denotaba alarma:

-¿Qué les pasas?. ¿Por qué se ponen en la puerta?.-

Touya hizo retroceder a Shaoran dos pasos y le dijo:

-Hoy si no te libras de nosotros Shaoran. ¿En qué te hayas?.-

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto un sorprendido Shaoran.

Ariel y Eriol lo tomaron de los brazos y lo obligaron a sentarse en su silla y Eriol fue directo con sus preguntas y dijo:

-¡Suéltalo!. . . ¿Por qué sales a las 7:00Pm?. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Pregunto Eriol

-Oigan…yo…..me tengo que ir…- Trato de ponerse de pie pero no lo dejaron y Ariel sentencio en un tono firme:

-¡No!. Tú de aquí no te vas hasta que nos digas: ¿Porqué te vas a las 7:00Pm y te encierras en tu pent-house?. ¿En qué te hayas?.-

Shaoran conocía a sus amigos como para saber que Touya, Eriol y Ariel no lo iban a dejar salir de la oficina sin tener una historia y fue cuando decidió contar parte de la historia pero acomodarla para que Sakura no se vea perjudicada y él no quede como un completo depravado y dijo con cuidado:

-Me interesaba una mujer.-

-¿Te interesaba?.- Pregunto con cuidado Touya y Eriol pregunto:

-¿Es la señorita Kinomoto?.-

Shaoran movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y dijo rápidamente al sentir que sus amigos afloraron su agarre y mintió con facilidad:

-He tratado de coincidir con ella pero no lo consigo. Sólo tuve éxito una vez que me la tope por casualidad en el parque que hay entre nuestros bloques y me puse a competir con ella.-

-¿Competir?.-Pregunto extrañado Ariel.

Shaoran desvío el tema diciéndoles como perdió ante Sakura dado su excelente físico y como el término en el piso agotado y sin fuerza lo que ocasiono que sus amigos se burlen de él y eso alivio la tensión provocado entre ellos y Shaoran dijo en un tono firme:

-He estado entrenando cada noche para poder retarla de nuevo.-

Eso era completamente FALSO porque él había estado espiando a Sakura y no precisamente cuando ella se entrenaba.

Touya frunció el ceño y pregunto con calma:

-¿Los telescopios?.-

-Son para mí sobrinos pero como no los han venido a recoger yo los he usado para ver al parque cuando noto que ella está entrenando bajo pero por lo general no coincido con ella entonces empiezo a entrenar.-

Sus amigos dudaron de sus palabras pero la historia parecía real y Ariel pregunto:

-Dijiste qué te interesaba la Srta. Kinomoto ¿Paso algo para que pierdas el interés en ella?.-

Shaoran se puso de pie y fue a su escritorio y dijo:

-Ella va ser traslada a la oficina de Canadá. Quería salir ahora para ver si tengo suerte en alcanzarla e invitarla a cenar.-

Eso era una completa mentira.

Touya frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Cuándo se decidió su traslado. Por qué?.-

-Tampoco lo sé Touya y se lo quería preguntar pero ustedes me secuestraron en mi propia oficina.- Dijo Shaoran en un tono burlón.

***Carcajadas Sonoras*** Touya, Eriol y Ariel no pudieron evitar reír un buen rato por ese comentario y Touya dijo:

-¡Vaya Casanova haber si esta vez se le hace. . .

-¿Con SAKURA?.- Pregunto Eriol con cuidado.

-¡Lo dudo!.- Dijo Ariel en un tono burlón y Touya dijo entre risas:

-¡APUESTA!.-

-Oigan ustedes tres, estoy aquí y mejor me voy . . . Dijo Shaoran entre dientes dejando atrás a sus amigos riendo de él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al otro lado de la cuidad *****

-**Sakura POV-**

Siempre me ha gustado permanecer un corto tiempo en una ciudad y mudarme a otra pero este nuevo traslado no lo tenía previsto pero todo sea por encontrar una cura a la enfermedad de mi padre. ¡Es bueno el cambio!. Sobre todo ya no tendré que ver la cara de mi jefe. No sé qué tiene ese hombre que me pone nerviosa. ¡Maldita TOMOYO!. Yo no me había fijado en él de no ser por sus comentarios mal intencionados.

La verdad ese hombre me pone nerviosa no puedo trabajar así, este traslado y en sí este viaje es lo mejor que me puede pasar ahora ***Suspiro de resignación*** A pesar que nunca se había propasado conmigo, siempre era una persona correcta, respetuosa, que sabe mantener las distancias entre jefes-empleados. Aunque me hubiera gustado . . . Un momento Sakura, fantasías ahora con tu jefe ¡NO!. Seamos realistas. . .

**¡Ding Dong!**

Perfecto el primer interesado qué bueno que pudo venir a esta hora. Mejor me apuro en abrirle la puerta.

-Señora Tara.-

-¡Buenas noches!. ¿Es usted la señorita Sakura Kinomoto?.-

-¡Sí! Soy yo. ¡Buenas noches!. Por favor pase y le mostrare el departamento.-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en mostrarle todo el lugar a la señora y finalmente se animo a preguntar mientras le servía una taza con té de menta:

-¿Qué le parece el departamento?. Aunque realmente no es un departamento es un PENT-HOUSE.-

-¡Es hermoso! Debo felicitarla porque la decoración es impecable. Me gusta mucho este ambiente.-

-¡Gracias!. El pent-house ya estaba decorado. ¿Lo alquila?.-

-Me temo que no querida, no me gusta tener vecinos mirones.-

Sakura se quedo sin habla, frunció el ceño y dijo con extrañeza:

-¿Vecinos Mirones?. ¡Disculpe! ¿A qué se refiere?.-

La señora sonrío suavemente, se puso de pie, fue al balcón y señalo hacia afuera y dijo:

-En frente hay un gran edificio.-

-¡Sí!. Pero no se ve nada ni siquiera opaca la vista. Eso no va ser problema.-

La señora sonrío abiertamente y le dijo:

-Usted me agrada pero creo que es completamente despistada.-

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando la señora la tomo del brazo y la llevo afuera y le señalo al frente:

-¿Se ha dado cuenta que hay tres telescopios qué apuntan hacia acá?.-

-¿Qué?.- Fue inevitable para Sakura no preguntar con asombro, empezó a enojarse y la señora río con gracia y le dijo:

-¡Creo que tiene un acosador!. Yo de usted apago toda las luces y consigo unos potentes binoculares para agarrar infraganti al mirón y le aviso a la policía.-

Sakura se quedo sin habla y la señora dijo con calma:

-Solucione eso del mirón y hablamos querida, ahora la dejo porque en debo ver otro departamento. ¡Gracias por su tiempo!.-

Cuando la señora salió del lugar Sakura dijo con enojo:

¡Maldita SEA!. ¿Quién será el depravado que me ha estado espiando?. ¡DIABLOS!. No tengo binoculares, le preguntare al señor Tendo sino comprare unos ahora pero de esta noche no pasa . . . Maldito pervertido no tienes idea de con quién te metiste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

**-Sakura POV-**

¡ESTOY IMPACIENTE y MURIENDOME DE LA RABIA!.

Apague las luces y espere, no podía creer que era objeto de morbo de algún depravado iba averiguar: ¿ Quién era?. Y luego lo iba denunciar a la policía pero no sin antes darle un buen golpe con el bate que compre por mirón-pervertido-depravado-morboso.

Esta noche me iba quitar toda la frustración. No solo no podre alquilar mi departamento sino que me da rabia pensar que alguien me ha estado espiando cuando. . . ¡OMG! Ahora entiendo porqué hay tres telescopios ¡MALDITO GRANUJA!. MENTE PODRIDA. YO LO MATO. . .

*AJA . . . Ya llego veamos: ¿Quién es el desgraciado qué me espía . . . Un momento y si es mujer . . . ¡NAH! De igual la voy a masacrar.

Ajeno a los planes macabros de Sakura en el departamento de enfrente Shaoran se preparaba para su sesión en vivo de sexo gratis según él está vez sería la última vez qué la iba espiar.

Se dirigió con calma al balcón se tomo tu tiempo en abrir las tapas de los telescopios entonces se topo con algo poco usual:

Su secretaria estaba de frente a él con unos binoculares mirando directamente a su departamento se quedo en blanco y solo dijo en voz alta mientras rápidamente se lanzaba al piso:

-¡OH POR DIOS! . ¡AHORA SI ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS!.

**-Sakura POV.-**

¡WTFH!. ¡WTFH!. ¡OMG!. ¡WTFH!. ¡WTFH! ESO EXPLICA MUCHAS COSAS. MI JEFE ME HA ESTADO ESPIANDO. ¡MALDITA SEA!. Li Shaoran eres hombre muerto. Esto no se queda así. . .

Sakura tomo su bate de beisbol y salió de su pent-house furiosa iba aclarar las cosas con Li Shaoran de una vez por todas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	9. ¡Fracaso!

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-¡Fracaso!.-**

El sonido potente de una puerta cerrándose abruptamente fue lo único que se escucho en el desolado pasillo donde estaba ubicado el pent-house de Sakura.

De las iras que la corroía por dentro ni se tomo la molestia en tomar el ascensor.

Iba como alma que lleva el diablo, su objetivo llegar al otro lado de la zona donde estaba su edificio y ubicar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba su jefe.

El enojo le hizo dar una fuerza sobre humana porque el tiempo de ir a su pent-house al lugar donde estaba su jefe se hizo efímero.

Ni sé tomo la molestia en subir al ascensor fue por las escaleras después de chequear de forma rápida en el directorio la ubicación exacta de su futura víctima.

¡Si!. Futura victima porque con el bate de beisbol que tenía en sus manos su objetivo era uno solo: Masacrar a su jefe por haberla espiado.

No le interesaba sus explicaciones. Nada absolutamente Nada justificaba lo que él con toda alevosía y premeditación había hecho con ella, ahora entendía porqué sus extrañas miradas en la oficina.

Su jefe estaba en serios problemas si dependía de ella, él era hombre muerto literalmente hablando.

El potente golpe en la puerta del pent-house de Shaoran hizo sobresaltar a los vecinos del lugar pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de ver quién era responsable de tal escándalo porqué en un movimiento rápido el hombre que espera que la mujer llegara de esa forma, abrió la puerta y la jalo hacia adentro y al cerrar la puerta de forma rápida dijo en un tono que denotaba culpabilidad y nerviosismo:

-¡Sé que le debo una ex . . Shaoran tuvo que agacharse porque de lo contrario el potente bateo de la mujer lo hubiera dejado inconsciente.

-¡Calmat . . . .** ¡CRASH!** . . . Nuevamente el bate que evito esta vez dio a uno de sus jarrones, la mujer enfurecida la dijo en un tono que denotaba que no vino ni hablar ni a escuchar:

-¡Maldito Pervertido!. . . Ven acá. . .

Ella no iba escuchar sus explicaciones.

Ella no iba a razonar con él.

Ella venía a masacrarlo y no se iba a ir de ese pent-house sin que corra la sangre de su jefe porque ella estaba furiosa.

Sakura no se contuvo y rompió la mesa de centro que era de vidrio, no era lo que quería hacer pero su jefe se movía con tal rapidez que por darle a él le dio a la mesa y fue cuando su furia se incremento al ver los tres telescopios apuntando a su pent-house y dijo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITO CRANUJA! . . . **¡CRASH!** **¡CRASH!** **¡CRASH!**

Tres potentes golpes a los lentes de cada telescopio los hizo caer el piso, Sakura empezó a golpear los telescopios caídos hasta que quedaron completamente destruidos.

Cansada, enfurecida regreso su mirada a su jefe quien la miro con asombro y sonrío nerviosamente nunca antes se había visto en el necesidad de enfrentar a una mujer furiosa e histérica y dijo con cuidado:

-Sé qué hice mal pero puedo . . . ¡AH. . . Shaoran no tuvo oportunidad de continuar la frase porqué Sakura se lanzo hacia él. . .

Su objetivo romperle la cabeza estaba decidida hacerlo pero de pronto un ring toné que le era completamente familiar de su móvil la hizo detenerse y miro con furia al hombre pero compuso su expresión.

Lo señalo con furia con el bate y trato de calmarse pero fracaso en el intento y dijo con una voz tensa:

-¡Buenas noches. . .

Lo que sea que le dijeron a través de la linea la dejo perpleja. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar por lo que le decían . . .

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¿Qué paso?. ¿Por qué tiene esa expresión?. Su enojo se disipo. ¿Sorpresa?. ¿Tristeza?. ¿Decepción?. Su rostro parece desfigurado por las emociones. ¿Qué diablos le dijeron . . .

-¡No es posible!.- Sakura no podía creer la noticia que le estaban dando del otro lado de la línea, que de la sorpresa solo el bate y fue a dar a los pies de Shaoran quien se acerco con cuidado para tratar de averiguar ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Por qué su expresión cambio dramáticamente?.

-Pero . . Pero . . Si lo vi él fin de semana . . . El . . .

-¡Lo siento!.-

Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca y cerro su móvil y Shaoran se arriesgo a preguntar en un tono algo suave tratando de que no se note su temor por la mujer que tenía en frente:

-¿Qué paso?.-

***Minutos incómodos de silencio***

-Mi padre . . . Murió . . . Dijo Sakura en uno tono completamente vacío y desconcertante.-

Sakura estaba en blanco y solo alcanzo a decir entre susurros:

-¡Debo ir a Tokio , yo . . .

Shaoran se acerco a ella con cuidado y dijo:

-Yo la llevo dígame qué camino debo tomar.-

Sakura lo miro con una expresión que él no supo identificar y Shaoran dijo en un tono firme:

-¡No creo qué este en condiciones de manejar!. Se nota completamente perturbada . . .

Sakura no dijo nada y salió del lugar con el hombre a su lado.

En ese momento con esa noticia sin saber cómo reaccionar porqué le parecía irreal regreso a su pent-house y busco una carpeta y su chequera.

-Los papeles del seguro.

-Los papeles de la agencia funeraria.

-Los recibos del hospital para cancelar cualquier valor adeudado.

También se dio tiempo de tomar una caja desarmada y fundas plásticas.

A pesar de su aparente calma, bajo esa expresión neutral por dentro estaba desecha, completamente destrozada por la muerte de su padre.

Pero sencillamente sus emociones humanas se apagaron, ella estaba en shock.

Hizo una llamada puntual a su mejor amiga y salió en completo silencio del lugar con su jefe quién estaba al igual que ella sin saber que decir.

Después de una breve indicación, en un incomodo silencio Shaoran llevo a Sakura al hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

**En el Hospital General de Tokio **la muerte era algo usual pero no por eso deja de doler o causar grandes impresiones sobre todo cuando era una persona conocida la que moría.

Cuando se dio a conocer la muerte del señor Fujitaka Kinomoto las personas que lo llegaron a tratar y a conocer por su hija sintieron una amarga emoción y sensación de vacío.

Sakura ingreso al lugar en un abrumador silencio ignoro las miradas de las personas del lugar que la conocían perfectamente y sus oídos se apagaron sencillamente porque la palabra Muerte careció de sentido hasta que vio el cuerpo inerte de su padre sobre la cama entonces la cruda realidad la hizo despertar.

Con mucho cuidado se acerco a un paso firme hacia él y sintió como la abrumadora sensación de vacío la estremeció por completo.

Se llevo su mano a boca y dijo entre susurros:

-¡Papi. . . Papito . . . Una lagrima de color negro producto del rímel corrido de sus pestañas ensucio su mejilla blanca, fue el inicio de una cascada de lagrimas que no cesaban , solo atino abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su padre y empezó a llorar de forma desolada.

No importo el tiempo invertido.

No importo el dinero dado.

No importo los tratamientos usados y probados.

No importo nada al final se fracaso en la recuperación de su padre, una muerte marcada desde su accidente finalmente llegaba dejándola completamente sola y desolada.

No había gritos de desesperación ni lamentos solos lágrimas amargas silenciosas que empapaban el cuerpo interne de su padre.

Sakura sabía que esto en cualquier momento iba pasar, mentalmente estaba preparada pero la abrumadora realidad fue completamente diferente.

Una amarga sensación de impotencia la embargo.

Tantas esperanzas conservadas en vano, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Las lágrimas no cesaban.

No entendía qué había pasado si hace pocos días estaba bien en el sentido que parecía él de siempre pero Fujitaka luego del accidente no fue él de siempre y ahora la muerte finalmente extendió sus alas hacia él y se lo llevo.

En ese momento las palabras, las explicaciones de los médicos sobre la muerte natural que le sobrevino carecían de sentido.

El dolor de la perdida era palpable.

No sé sabe cuando tiempo paso entre que Sakura llego y empezó a llorar en silencio sobre el cuerpo de su padre hasta que llego Tomoyo y pregunto a Shaoran con cuidado:

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-

-No sé qué hacer, ella me dio esta carpeta y desde que ingreso a la habitación no ha dejado de llorar sobre. . . El señ. . . Shaoran no sabía que decir y Tomoyo dijo con un tono suave pero firme:

-Es el padre de Sakura . . . En pocos minutos le dejo saber cómo fue el accidente y cómo había sido la vida de Sakura luego de ese accidente que prácticamente acabo con la vida de sus seres amados.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras y noto con asombro la presencia de los Tsukishiros y dijo con cuidado:

-Señor Yukito, señora Nakura ¡Buenas noches!. ¿Cómo . . .

-Sakura es más que nuestra empleada.- Dijo Nakuru y Yukito dijo en un tono firme:

-Es cómo la niña que nunca tuvimos. ¿Qué tienes en la carpeta?.-

-No lo he revisado es de Sakura.-

Yukito pidió la carpeta y Shaoran se la entrego y noto los papeles del padre de Sakura y dijo en un tono firme:

-Yo me encargo de esto, ¡Buenas noches Tomoyo!.-

-¡Buenas noches!. Señor Tsukishiro.- Dijo Tomoyo con calma al cerrar una llamada puntual, ella estaba avisando a sus socios y sus mejores amigos que de paso estimaban a Sakura sobre la muerte de su padre inmediatamente acordaron que vendrían de Canadá a Japón a brindarles el apoyo incondicional a su amiga.

-¡Cielo por favor!.- Dijo Nakuru y su esposo contesto con suavidad.-

-Dime querida.-

-Ve por café, esto va ser difícil para Sakura, el Dr. Danata quiere hablar con ella.-

-¡Qué espere!. Voy por café ya regreso.-

-Señor Yukito voy con usted.- Dijo Shaoran y Yukito dijo con calma

-¿Quieres ayudar?.-

-¡Claro!.-

-Llama a la agencia funeraria para que empiecen con los tramites mortuorios, Sakura pago un plan para cremar a su padre en caso que. . . Bueno ya sabes. . .

-¡Yo lo hago!.-

-Shaoran.-

-Dígame.-

-Avísale a tu padre para que le avise a Clow Hiragizawa y a Masaki Amamiya.-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y Yukito dijo:

-Tú padre fue amigo del padre de Sakura cuando eran un niño, Clow y Masaki estudiaron los primeros años de la preparatoria con Fujitaka cuando pasaron una temporada en Japón.-

-Ya veo . . . Eso explica muchas cosas.-

Yukito miro a Shaoran y le dijo con cuidado:

-Avísale a mi hijo y a tus amigos para que estén presente en los funerales.-

-Yo me encargo.-

Ese momento fue difícil pero necesario, Sakura no iba a poder afrontar sola la muerte de su padre por el estado en el que estaba pero el haber anticipado esta situación y haber tenido a una gran amiga como Tomoyo que la apoyaba de manera incondicional fue una gran ayuda para ella sobre todo cuando Tomoyo llamo a su jefe al señor Tsukishiro Yukito para que ayude a su amiga.

Los funerales de Fujitaka Kinomoto se dieron al día siguiente al final del día en una emotiva ceremonia.

Se uso la capilla del Hospital ya que cerca estaba la Morgue ante de la cremación Sakura recibió un sin número de flores, condolencias de todas las personas que las conocían pero sobre todo de las personas del Hospital, incluso se topo con sus antiguos profesores y amigos de la preparatoria.

Cuando le entregaron la urna con los restos de su padre, Sakura junto con su amiga y los Reed se dirigieron a las afueras de Tokio donde esparció las cenizas de su padre al aire.

Aunque ella se había quedado completamente sola el recuerdo de sus seres amados iban a estaré presente en su pensamiento.

Una parte de su vida termino con la muerte de su padre y se abrió una nueva puerta para empezar de nuevo.

Solo el tiempo dirá cómo ella iba a superar esa perdida y continuar con su vida.

Sakura sonrío con tristeza y dijo en voz alta al ver las cenizas ser llevadas por el viento:

-En la muerte no hay dolor. Mi padre se ha de re-encontrar con mi madre y sera feliz. ¿Verdad Tomoyo?.-

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa triste y movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo mientras abrazaba a su amiga y ella le contesto entre un tono entrecortado:

-Quiero . . . creer. . . eso . . .

Una helada brisa los hizo estremecer de frío y Sakura sonrío tristemente mientras veía la urna vacía y dijo entre susurro:

-Por ahora . . . es un hasta luego . . . Sonrío tristemente y dijo con pesar:

-Algún días nos volveremos . . . a re-encontrar . . .

Tomoyo y los Reed no dijeron palabra alguna porque ante esas palabras tan emotivas de su amiga recordaron sus perdidas y Tomoyo dijo con una lagrima cristalina que corría por sus mejillas:

-Es un hasta luego amiga . . .

Sakura sonrío con suavidad a pesar de estar literalmente llorando y re-afirmo lo que dijo su amiga:

-Es un hasta luego . . .

Por ahora todo había sido consumado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	10. ¡Empezando de nuevo!

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Gracias a quienes siguieron este mini-FF. Les dejo el CP Final de esta historia.**

**3.- Advertencia.- El CP10 contiene lenguaje soez y escenas sugestivas de contexto erótico. ****Si leen es bajo su RESPONSABILIDAD. ¡Gracias!.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-Capítulo X-**

**-¡Empezando de nuevo!.-**

*****Tres días después*****

La peor parte de perder a una persona amada no es en si el VELORIO o lo qué se paso previo a su muerte, es la parte posterior cuando te vez en la obligación de alterar la rutina que tenías con esa persona y sentir su ausencia.

A pesar de la ayuda de sus amigos: Tomoyo y los primos Reed, Sakura quedo completamente desbastada.

Las lágrimas y la depresión consumieron sus energías.

Paso tres días a oscura en su pent-house, desconecto el móvil, su convencional, no atendió ni recibió visita alguna a pesar que Tomoyo tenía una copia de la llave de su departamento y se encargo de velar por su amiga.

No temía que por la depresión que tenía, cometiera alguna estupidez como quitarse la vida pero si temía qué se enfermara de nostalgia.

Durante tres días no paró de llorar.

La persona que más amaba se había ido de su lado.

No entendía: ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué habían fracasado luego de luchar tanto para que se recupere?.

En esos tres días toda palabra, acción, pensamiento coherente perdió sentido para Sakura.

A pesar de tener personas que se preocupaba por ella, ella se sentía realmente sola, fue en ese momento que entendió el concepto de soledad.

Odio a la vida por ser injusta con ella.

Odio a los médicos por no haber salvado la vida de su padre.

Odio al irresponsable que causo el accidente en el que se llevo la vida de su madre.

Sintió por primera vez la necesidad de gritar, llorar de desesperación e impotencia pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su garganta y ver las cosas de su padre la ponía peor.

¿Cómo superar esa pérdida sin terminar muerta en el intento?.

Absolutamente nada tenía sentido para ella.

Experimento la más profunda las tristezas, el vacío que sentía la abrumaba, ella sabía que era el ciclo de la vida, qué todo iba pasar y que esa pérdida más tarde que temprano la iba a superar pero mientras tanto en el presente, dolía y dolía mucho.

Creer que aquella persona que tanto amaba iba estar en algún lugar mejor, sin dolor, completamente sano, le daba fuerza para sobrellevar su pérdida pero no por eso dejaba de doler.

Ser hija única era una gran desventaja para ella.

Su dolor no lo podía compartir.

Los días se le hicieron largos, perdió la alegría de vivir.

Lloro hasta que no pudo más y se quedo profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

Sakura miro su reflejo en el espejo bajo la escaza luz que había en su pent-house, expreso había cerrado todas las ventanas y cortinas.

Decidió qué era hora de salir de su depresión.

**-Sakura POV.-**

Me veo horrible. Mis ojos están tan hinchados de tanto llorar. Me parezco a un sapo.

Río sin gracias mientras se burlaba de sí misma.

He bajado de peso. Me siento fatal. ¡Bueno!. Mi padre está muerto ***Sollozos Suaves***

Mis lagrimas no lo van a re-vivir necesito superar esto. Es hora de resignarme. Me daré un baño caliente debo comer algo y ver finalmente qué haré con mi vida. ¡No puedo continuar de esta manera!.

Es hora de salir de esta depresión y ver qué voy hacer de ahora en adelante. ***Suspiro de Resignación***

Esas palabras suena tan fácil decirlas y tan difícil de hacerlas. ¡Tal vez! . . . Un viaje me vendría bien, cambiar de ambiente, es hora de mudarme de nuevo.

Sakura se dirigió a paso firma al balcón pero antes de abrir las cortinas dijo con reproche en voz alta:

-¡Cierto!. El maldito crápula pervertido . . . ¡No tengo fuerzas para pelear con él!.

Sin embargo Sakura con cuidado miro a traves de las cortinas pero NO estaban los telescopios y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mmmm . . . Ese sujeto NO vale la pena pero cuando tenga fuerzas haré qué nunca se olvide de mi.- Sentencio con reproche.

-¡Es hora de hacer planes de nuevo!.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el Grupo TAHI & Asociados S.R.L.*****

La ausencia prolongada de Sakura Kinomoto hizo que Yukito Tsukishiro enviara a Kira Tadima un joven de cabellos negros que era colaborador en conjunto de Sakura pero a diferencia de ella no tenía la experiencia para lidiar con los jefes de obras lo que causo más de un mal entendido entre ellos y los jefes actuales.

Sin embargo a pesar de este tropiezo las actividades se coordinaron con cierta fluidez.

En una reunión programada Yukito Tsukishiro traspaso oficialmente la Gerencia General del Grupo a su único hijo: Yue y se ratifico bajo la aprobación de los patriarcas de las familias fundadoras del Grupo TAHI: Clow Hiragizawa, Masaki Amamiya y Hien Li que sus hijos: Eriol y Touya Hiragizawa, Ariel Amamiya y Shaoran Li eran ahora los nuevos representantes del Grupo y se quedarían en la oficina de Kyoto por el lapso de un año para terminar los proyectos en curso.

Lo qué les sorprendió fue el anuncio que hizo Yukito sobre su secretaria:

-La señorita Kinomoto regresara a ser mi secretaria y me va asistir en nuestras instalaciones en Montreal-Canadá.-

Los presentes no hicieron comentario alguno pero Shaoran se sintió un poco incomodo con ese anuncio y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Cuándo se realizara su traslado?.-

-En dos semanas.-

-Será posible. . .

-Aléjate de ella.-

Shaoran se quedo sin hablar al escuchar el tono de reproche de Yukito quién le dijo de forma directa:

-¿Cómo tienes la osadía de preguntar por ella después de lo que le hiciste?.-

Todos en la sala de reuniones se quedaron perplejos antes ese comentario, Hien dijo en un tono de desconcierto:

-¿Qué hizo mi hijo?.-

-Tú hijo puso tres telescopios que daban directo a la vista del pent-house de la señorita Kinomoto y la ha estado espiando.-

-¿Qué?.- Dijo Hien en un tono lleno de reproche mientras todos los patriarcas fruncían el ceño y sus amigos miraron con asombro y ocultaron su expresión de burla y Shaoran se sonrojo levemente y dijo:

-Yo puedo. . .

-TU NADA SHAORAN LI ESO NO SE HACE . . . Cómo crees qué me quede cuando Sakura me conto lo que le hiciste, ella debió masacrarte esa es la principal razón por la que NO va trabajar en KYOTO . . . ¿Sabes por qué NO te denuncio?. . . Cómo un favor hacia mí . . . Deberíamos removerte de tu cargo.-Dijo con indignación Yukito.

-¡Yo . . . ¡**BUM . . . -**Shaoran no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su padre le dio un potente puñetazo que lo mando al piso.

Se quedo completamente aturdido ante el asombro de sus amigos y su padre dijo con indignación:

-¡WTFH! . . . ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió espiarla? . . . ¡No es posible!. Mi hijo es un completo pervertido ¡ME DECEPCIONAS!.-

-¡AUCH!. . . Eso es culpa. . . De ustedes por contratar a una mujer así . . .

-¡Qué diablos!.- Dijo Clow y Masaki pregunto con malestar:

-¿Una mujer cómo . . .

-Una actriz porno. . .

-¡WTFH!. ¡Estás loco!.-Exclamo con enojo Yukito y Shaoran se levanto del piso y dijo:

-Si supieran lo que vi no estaría de su lado.- Dijo Shaoran con enojo a lo que Yukito le contesto:

-¡IDIOTA! En primer lugar no debiste espiarla y lo qué ella haga fuera de la oficina no es asunto tuyo . . .

Hien miro a su hijo con malestar y dijo:

-¡Eres un BAKA!.-

-Ella y sus juguetes, la niña no es una santa. . .

-¡BAKA!.- Grito Masaki esta vez no se contuvo le dio un golpe a Shaoran que lo hizo caer y Clow dijo con indignación:

-Su vida personal no es asunto tuyo IDIOTA y para tu información ella tiene un segundo trabajo aunque sea poco usual es un trabajo . . .

Shaoran que estaba aturdido por el segundo golpe exclamo con enojo:

-Dejen de golpearme yo . . .

-¡Eres un imbécil! A diferencia de ustedes niños ricos que nacieron en cuna de oro.- Dijo con desagrado Yukito y acoto rápidamente:

-Sakura se quedo sola desde los 16 años por el accidente que tuvo en el que perdió a su madre y su padre quedo cuadripléjico.-

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras al igual que el resto de sus amigos y Yukito dijo con reproche:

-Se quedo sola con un padre enfermo tuvo que lidiar con eso y tuvo que conseguir trabajo y lo que tu llamas "PORNO" estúpido no es más que probar juguetes para adulto, ella hace pruebas de calidad estúpido . . .-

Los hombres se quedaron perplejos antes esa revelación y Masaki dijo con indignación:

-Sakura siempre ha tenido un segundo trabajo y las tres cuarta parte de su dinero se iban en pagar el tratamiento de su padre, a diferencia de ustedes qué han tenido una vida fácil ella tuvo que lidiar con todo esto sola.-

Yukito se paro y dijo:

-No tenías derecho de espiarla gracias a ti estuve a punto de perder a una de las mejores secretarias qué he tenido en años, ella no estudio la universidad no porque no quería sino porque NO PODÍA NO le daba el tiempo y no tenía dinero para afrontar una carrera debido a lo costoso que era el tratamiento de su padre.-

-Yo no sabía. . .

-¿Y qué con que no sabías?.- Dijo Hien con reproche y acoto rápidamente.

-No debiste espiarla, eso no hace un hombre, yo de ella hubiera ido a la policía, te mereces ir preso por acosador. Me da vergüenza tener un hijo como tú.-Dijo Hien con indignación.

Shaoran bajo la cabeza estaba realmente avergonzado de sus acciones y los patriarcas de la Familia sentenciaron al mismo tiempo:

-Qué no se vuelva a repetir y aléjate de Sakura ¿Te quedo claro?.-

Shaoran no dijo palabra alguna y su padre sentencio:

-Deberíamos ponerte a prueba tus acciones distan mucho del Gerente que necesito, vuelve hacer algo similar y te desheredo.-

Hien salido del lugar indignado al igual que el resto de sus colaboradores.

Los patriarcas estaban indignados a pesar de que Sakura no les había contado de su segundo trabajo Yukito ante de contratarla averiguo todo sobre ella y converso con Tomoyo a quien conocía porque sus Familia LOS DAIDOJI tenían negocios con ellos y fue cuando conoció sobre el segundo trabajo de ella pero antes de juzgarla Tomoyo le dejo saber: ¿Por qué Sakura hacía eso?.

Ademas ellos (Los Patriarcas) en vida había conocido a Fujitaka cuando era más joven de ahí su aprecio por su hija, para ellos Sakura no solo era una gran mujer sino una hija grandiosa que antepuso ser hija y la enfermera personal de su padre a ser mujer.

Eso sumado a su eficiencia en su trabajo se gano la estima de los Patriarcas y su confianza de ahí sus frases en especial la de Yukito: Sakura es como la hija que nunca tuve, porque ella por su padre daba su vida y se esforzaba mucho por ayudarle en su recuperación.

Los patriarcas estaban informados de lo qué ella hacía y por qué lo hacía y no tuvieron problema con ese segundo trabajo porqué Sakura nunca dio qué hablar y era una mujer discreta con sus temas personales.

Incluso sobre la enfermedad de su padre ella nunca se quejo, nunca hablo al contrario siempre mostró su buena disposición en colaborares en todo a pesar de su problema que la ato por años al Hospital General de Tokio.

Shaoran te topo la cara en señal de dolor y noto el semblante de sus amigos tenía expresiones de desconcierto y luego de burla y Yue dijo finalmente:

-Eso explica muchas cosas. . .

-Eres un egoísta. Un buen amigo nos hubiera llamado.- Dijo Eriol con burla.

-¡WOW! Qué paliza te dieron . . . ***Risas burlonas*** Fue lo único que dijo Touya.

Ariel iba decir algo pero Shaoran les dijo en un tono lleno de enojo:

-Mierd"#$% no me jodan. . . Salió del lugar dejando atrás a sus amigos que no paraban de reír de su desgracia.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¡Maldita Sea!. Mi padre pega fuerte. . . Pero me lo tengo merecido por pervertido. Necesito . . . ¡NO!. Ella me va masacrar. . .pero el BATE quedo en mi casa. . . Vamos Shaoran se hombre debes hablar con ella antes que se vaya. ¡AUCH! Pero primero voy a la farmacia a comprar algo para que mi cara no se hinche. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

Por más qué Shaoran trato de coincidir con Sakura le fue imposible ubicarla sobre todo estando a pocos días de mudarse.

Fue en una de esos encuentros casuales que noto a Sakura salir con una maleta de su pent-house y entregarle las llaves del mismo a una persona extraña.

Ella había logrado alquilar su pent-house y se disponía a subir su maleta a su carro donde Tomoyo la esperaba.

Iba por la segunda maleta cuando escucho que la llamaron:

-Señorita Kinomoto.-

Ante esa voz que le era familiar Sakura se viro con asombro y dijo con reproche:

-Señor Li.-

***Varios minutos incómodos de silencio***

-Yo . . . **¡AUCH!.** . . Shaoran no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Tomoyo salió del auto de Sakura y le dio un potente golpe en la espinilla y dijo:

-Eso es por tener la osadía de presentarte ante mi amiga y esto . . . . **¡AUCH! . . . **

Shaoran termino en el piso porque Tomoyo le dio un potente golpe en medio de los genitales.

A Sakura se le esfumo el enojo y empezó a reír de forma divertida por lo que había hecho su mejor amiga y jefa.

Tomoyo lo miro con enojo y dijo en un tono que lo dejo sin habla:

-Te lo tienes merecido por ser un completo pervertido.-

Después de ese inusual encuentro Sakura se sentó al frente del volante y no podía parar de reír, Tomoyo ingreso al lado del copiloto y dijo en un tono que denotaba que estaba enojada:

-¡Se la tenía jurada a ese crápula!.-

***Risas Divertidas*** Tomoyo miro a su amiga mientras empezó a reír por lo que había hecho al hombre que aun seguía en el piso y dijo en un tono divertido:

-Hace muchos días que no reías, te vez linda cuando ríes.-

-Con lo que le hiciste es inevitable no hacerlo. ¡Gracias amiga!.-

Tomoyo le dio una risa divertida pero dijo en un tono serio:

-Le salió barato mi castigo porque si Kerberus y Espineel estuvieran aquí no te imaginas que le haríamos.-

Sakura dejo de reír y dijo en un tono divertido:

-¡No quiero ni pensar qué le harían!.

-¿Lista para empezar de nuevo?.-

-¡Sí!.-

-Te va encantar Canadá hay unos bares alternativos súper empezaremos por el show de stripper. . .

Sakura prendió el motor de su carro y dijo en un tono que denotaba curiosidad:

-¿En qué diablos estás pensando?.-

***Risas Divertidas*** Probar algo diferente . . .

-La respuesta es: ¡NO!.

***Carcajadas sonoras*** Te prometo que nos vamos a divertir como nunca antes que empieces a trabajar de nuevo.-

-Deja de usarme como conejillo de indias.-

***Carcajadas sonoras***

**-Sakura POV.-**

***Suspiro de Resignación*** En serio no sé como mi mejor amiga es Tomoyo . . . Si embargo debo reconocer que su amistad es valiosa para mí . . . Así me use como conejillo de indias ***Suspiro de Resignación*** Me pregunto:

¿Qué se le va ocurrir está vez para torturarme?.

Sakura sonreía internamente mientras escuchaba que Tomoyo ponía a todo volumen: **PSY-Estilo Ganganam** y empezaba a cantar y a bailar en el carro y dijo en voz alta:

-¡OMG! Este viaje va ser divertido . . .

-¡OMG! Voy a terminar en problemas . . . ¿En qué nuevo lío me vas a meter?.

Lo único que obtuvo Sakura como respuesta fue la carcajada sonora de Tomoyo mientras cantaba a todo pulmón, era hora de dejar todo atrás en Kyoto y empezar una nueva vida en Montreal.

Como termino ese viaje eso ya fue otra historia. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. The End-.-.-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**5.- ¡Gracias a todos lo que siguieron este mini-FF. Hasta aquí finalmente lo he terminado. **

**Como tengo varias historias en edición me estoy arriesgando hacer Finales Abiertos para no hacer predecible las historias y estoy probando nuevas cosas podría hacer un EPILOGO . . . Para torturar a Shaoran pero eso sería predecible: ¿Qué dicen ustedes?. ¿Quieren Epílogo?. **

**6.- El álbum de Fotos de este mini-FF está actualizado en mi Facebook. **

**7.- Informativo: **

**(1) Para quienes siguieron: Un Mujeriego Enamorado esta publicado el Final de ese Micro-FF. **

**(2) Para quienes siguen: Lazos de Familia y MEDUEME ayer actualice 2CP de C/FF. **

**(3) Para quienes siguen: Las Mujeres Los prefieren obedientes voy a publicar al final del día el CP2 de ese Mini-FF. **

**(4) Próximas Historias en terminar: Profesiones Especiales y LHDLMJ. **

**8.- Les comento lo siguiente: **

**Los FF. Cortos de SCC del Grupo CLAMP son las 1ras. Qué voy a terminar para quedarme con aquellas historias que las puedo extender, mis FF principales hasta ahora son: **

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa que es de tinte sobre-natural. **

**-Lazos de Familia que es Romance y mini-drama. **

**-Militares y Civiles que es Acción. **

**-Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre que NO tiene fecha de caducidad en la próxima semana voy a subir un cuento que me esta costando editar porqué se basa en ALICIA en el país de las Maravillas *Qué cuento tan difícil y largo* . . . Pero de qué lo termino lo termino No sé cuándo . . .**

**Fuera de esas historias de las que están en PROGRESOS y por INICIAR ¿Cuál les gustaría que las extienda?. Me gustaría seleccionar dos más para extenderlas ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!. **

**9.-Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	11. Epílogo I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.-El siguiente Epílogo tiene comentarios sugestivos referentes al sexo de forma implícita. **

**Hablo abiertamente sobre los GAY's y sus relaciones. ****Si no se sienten cómodos con leer este tipo de escenas por favor NO lean estos Epílogos.**

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-EPILOGO I-**

**-Lo fabuloso y chip del " Tercer SEXO"-**

*****Una semana después*****

**-En Montreal-Canadá- **

-¿Sakurita segura qué te quieres quedar sola y no deseas venir con nosotros al bar?-

-¡OMG! . . . Tomoyo estoy realmente agotada, llegue a mi tope . . .

-Vamos Sakurita-Insistió Tomoyo en un meloso y posesivo abrazo mientras Espineel le dijo a su amiga:

-Aún falta tres días para qué ingreses a trabajar deberías farrear hasta qué el cuerpo aguante-

***Bostezo*** . . . Lo siento Espineel pero en serio estoy agotada hemos salido casi todos los días desde qué hemos llegado, le agradezco su . . . . ¡PIZZA! . . .

Ante el Grito Kerberu, quien venía con tres cajas enormes de Pizza y dos six-pack de cerveza en lata: Budweiser , Sakura no pudo evitar decir con asombro:

-¡OMG! Kerberu eso es mucha comida-

Tomoyo sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-¡Bromeas! Este par se come cada uno, una pizza completa. . . Kerberu, Sakurita no quiere ir al bar con nosotros - Dijo en falso dramatismo Tomoyo mientras hacía pucheros como niña engreída y Kerberu miro a su novio con malicia y dijo:

-¡Bueno! . . . Es natural qué no nos siga el ritmo con la vida tranquila qué ha llevado Sakurita en Japón . . . Pero eso lo podemos solucionar . . .

Sakura se alerto, Tomoyo sonrío y los Reed se miraron con diversión.

Kerberus dejo la comida y prendió su equipo de música y puso un video sugestivo de DJ LA-The Muzik y sin prisa alguna hizo a un lado los muebles y dijo:

-Esto es una muestra del show qué daremos esta noche . . .

La música empezó a sonar con fuerza y Kerberus a desprenderse de sus prendas de vestir al ritmo de la música, era todo un espectáculo.

Espineel empezó a silbar mientras sacaba sus billetes y se animo a bailar con su novio mientras se besaban de forma erótica al compás de la música, Tomoyo se mordió los labios se forma sugestiva al ver a su amiga abrir y cerrar la boca con nerviosismo y noto lo roja qué se puso y Sakura dijo:

-¡O M G ! . . . Ahora si lo he visto todo . . . . ***Risas Nerviosas*** Cuando Kerberos y Espineel estaban a punto de sacarse su ropa interior Sakura los paro y dijo con dramatismo:

-Voy esta noche, voy . . . Pero no hagan eso . . .

-¡OH! . . . ¿Por qué lo interrumpiste venía la mejor parte Sakurita . . .

Sakura miro a su amiga con reproche y dijo:

-¡Eres el colmo!- Decidió qué lo mejor para ella, era dejar el tema ahí y abrir una lata de cerveza que estaba helada y se la tomo de golpe, Los Reed y Tomoyo se reían de ella y sus expresiones.

Sakura dijo en voz alta con un fingido reproche:

-¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo decidí venir acá? . . .

-Vamos amiga si la hemos pasado rico . . .- Dijo Tomoyo en un tono sugestivo y Sakura entre cerro sus ojos y no dijo palabra alguna.

Cuando los tres se juntaban hacían pasar a Sakura algunas situaciones incomodas pero divertidas.

Luego de dejar el improvisado estríper, a un lado Espineel puso algo de Electro-House y junto con las chicas se sentaron el piso a conversar sobre sus planes a futuros y cómo se iban a divertir en los próximos días antes qué Sakura ingrese a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

**-Sakura POV-**

¡OMG! . . . ¿Cómo es qué este trío se las ingenia para envolverme y convencerme?

-SAKURA VAMOS POR UNAS MARGARITAS-Gritaba a todo pulmón Tomoyo mientras la mezclas electrónica-trance-house sonaba de fondo en todo el lugar.

Sakura avanzo hasta una pequeña mesa qué estaba cerca y le hizo señas a su amiga qué iba estar ahí, no había sillas en el lugar, la mesa era solo para depositar las bebidas y en efecto así lo hizo.

Entre una mezcla de alcohol, música, Show de Stripper y Drag-Queen, Sakura disfruto mucho de la " Farra " hasta el día siguiente o hasta qué el cuerpo aguante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al otro lado del Mundo*****

**-En Kyoto/Japón-**

-Señor Tadima, los jefes de obra necesitan recibir esta programación a más tardar 3:00PM ¿Le quedo claro?-

-Si señor Tsukishiro, permiso . . .

***Suspiro de Frustración*** Yue no podía estar más fastidiado, llevaba alrededor de una semana trabajando con Kira Tadima como su asistente personal pero a diferencia de Sakura qué conocía los cronogramas le tocaba explicarle todo de nuevo y eso era realmente fastidioso para él.

-No necesito ser un genio para notar lo tenso qué estas, completamente tenso- Volvió a recalcar Shaoran, al ingresar a la oficina de Yue, quién lo miro con reproche y le dijo:

-Kira es completamente . . .

-¿Inexperto?-

-¿De dónde diablos mi padre lo saco?-

-Es un pasante según me informo Eriol-

-Realmente me retra . . . Yue no pudo decir nada cuando Eriol, Ariel y Touya ingresaron a su oficina y los tres se notaban molesto y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Komatsu' INC tuvo un siniestro en sus fábricas, no va poder con la entrega de las maquinarias que necesitamos para armar los pilotes-Dijo Touya con malestar y su hermano acoto rápidamente:

-La fabrica quedo hecha polvo . te lo digo de forma literal. . Todo se perdió-

-¿Cuál es la solución más viable?-Pregunto Yue y Ariel contesto:

-Ellos enviaron hace dos semanas en un barco para carga Break Bult (*) con maquinarias cómo las que necesitamos a su sucursal de Toronto-Canadá-

-¡Listo! Yo me encargo del tema-Dijo Shaoran en un tono firme ganándose inmediatamente la mirada de sus colegas y él dijo:

-Yo soy el financiero aquí, haré uso de la clausula de reposición de equipos en caso de siniestros-

-Pero yo soy él de compras aquí, yo haré el pedido de lo qué necesitamos y de paso adicionaremos 3 moldes UV-4-Dijo Eriol y Ariel exclamo:

-Yo soy el qué esta frente a ese proyecto me corresponde a mí hacer el negocio-

Touya miro a Yue y le dijo:

-Necesitamos las maquinas para empezar la construcción de los pilotes en dos semanas, no puedo usar los moldes qué tenemos para el puente del aeropuerto, si van hacer algo háganlo ahora-

Eriol miro a Ariel y ambos a Shaoran y le dijeron:

-Viaja tú y encárgate de esa logística, ve la mejor opción-

-Chartear (**) un buque me parece lo más viable-

Yue miro a sus colegas y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Debes ir a la oficina de Canadá, mi padre . . . Los hombres miraron a Shaoran y Yue frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del motivo real detrás del viaja y dijo con reproche:

-Vas por trabajo no se te ocurra molestar a la secretaria de mi padre porqué luego nos metes en problemas-

-Oigan ustedes cuatros. . . Voy por trabajo . . .

-¡Si CLARO!-Dijeron al unisonó los hombres al mismo tiempo y Ariel dijo en un tono amenazante:

-Me importa muy poco tus planes retorcidos, necesito esas maquinarias en menos de un mes para qué la programación no se me venga abajo ¿Tienes claro el tema?-

-¡Por favor Ariel! . . . No tienes porqué amenazarme me quedo más claro qué el agua-

Ante la respuesta firme de Shaoran, Yue le dijo:

-Arregla todo para qué viajes al final del día y recuerda debes contactar primero a mi padre-

-¡Listo!-

-Oye . . . Dijo en un tono serio Touya y Shaoran contesto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Trae regalos . . . Y si puedes una . . . Touya no pudo terminar la frase porque sus colegas le lanzaron desde los lápices hasta los borradores y el soltó una carcajada divertida y les dijo:

-¡Hombres aburridos! . . .

Shaoran iba aprovechar esa situación qué se le presento entre manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

**-En Montreal-Canadá- **

En un hermoso piso de madera, en un completo silencio, Sakura se despertó con un leve punzada dentro de su cabeza, que al abrir sus ojos poco a poco se sintió más fuerte junto con la extraña sensación seca y amarga en su boca, el exceso de la FARRA de la noche anterior le paso factura a su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente adoloridos, empezando por su cabeza y terminando hasta la punta del dedo gordo de sus pies.

Al moverse se sintió inmovilizada por un brazo blanco qué le era familiar y recorrió la mirada para ver el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Tomoyo y abrió sus ojos con horror, un breve recuerdo vino a su cabeza:

-¡OMG! Kero manchaste mi blusa . . .

-Pues quítate-la . . -Decía entre risas un entonado Kerberu al derramar vino tinto sobre la blusa blanca de Tomoyo, quien no necesito dos palabras más y se quito la blusa quedándose en un sugestivo sujetador negro.

No muy lejos de ahí Sakura y Espineel estaban completamente ebrios bailando a todo lo qué el cuerpo les daba, una mezcla de música electrónica acorde a los gustos gays de Espineel.

Las risas, el alcohol, los bailes sugestivos no se hicieron esperar y las dos parejas por separados al final terminaron en el piso de la casa de los Reed, sus piernas completamente enredados y entrelazadas.

Fue cuando Sakura dijo en voz alta con pensar:

-¡NO VUELVO A TOMAR Con ESTE TRÍO! . . . Esta es mi última Farra . Lo juro por lo más sagrado . . . ¡Diablos! Me duele todo el cuerpo . . .-

De pronto recordó el beso sugestivo qué se dio con Tomoyo producto del alcohol y las incomodas declaración de amor de parte de ella qué no eran ciertas y dijo con reproche:

-¡DECIDIDO! No vuelvo a tomar con ellos . . .

***Gemidos Suaves*** . . . Tomoyo se levanto y dijo con pesar:

-Tengo ganas . . . .- De pronto Tomoyo se paro como pudo y fue al baño a vomitar.

Ella se había excedido con las Margaritas. Algo similar paso con Los Reed y Sakura al mirar el rostro de sus amigos dijo en un tono suave:

-¿Desean un caldito de pollo para qué nos hidratemos?-

Los Reed y Tomoyo la miraron cómo si ella fuera su tabla de salvación y Sakura dijo:

-¡Nunca más tomo con ustedes!-

Tomoyo alcanzo a contestar mientras se metía al baño:

-¡NUNCA . . . Digas . . . Nunca . . . *Brrrr . . . .

Los cuatro cómo buenos amigos qué eran pasaron la resaca cómo se debe, juntos y quejándose, sobre todo Sakura qué no paro de reclamarle por el haberse excedido con respecto al alcohol y a la Farra en general.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****A la siguiente semana*****

Pasado el incidente en casa de los Reed, Tomoyo estaba preparando su viaje de regreso a Japón mientras Sakura se incorporaba a su trabajo como asistente personal de Yukito Tsuskishiro y de paso estaba buscando un nuevo departamento para poder vivir.

No es qué no le gustaba vivir con los Reed, de hecho le gustaba mucho, ellos la trataban cómo si fueran su hermana menor, el problema se daba cuándo ambos hombres abiertamente manifestaban su amor y Sakura tenía qué ponerse los audífonos con música a todo volumen para no perturbarse con sus sonidos, gemidos, jadeos, a la hora qué ellos hacían el amor.

No sabía cómo Tomoyo no se escandalizaba con eso, Sakura no podía lidiar con tapárselos con frecuencias en ciertas poses tan comprometedoras, ella como invitada se sentía incomoda, ya que una cosa es saber qué tus amigos son GAYS y otra es por accidentes verlos hacer un 69 o un 72 o sexo oral de una manera desinhibida y aunque las sonrisas pervertidas de Tomoyo y sus comentarios picantes la distraían un poco y a pesar del inusual segundo trabajo qué tenía Sakura gracias a ellos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener una sesión de sexo en vivo y en directo con dos apuestos hombres y encima eran sus mejores amigos.

No importa lo qué los Reed digan a su amiga, ese no era un ambiente para ella, pero buscar un departamento cerca de su lugar de trabajo no se le estaba siendo tan fácil por el simple hecho de ser extranjera.

Con lo qué no contaba era ver al pervertido de su ex-jefe en la oficina de su actual jefe (Yukito) y dijo con reproche:

-Señor Li . . . Omito expreso el saludo porqué ella no había tenido la oportunidad de aclarar cierto tema qué había pendiente entre ellos.

Yukito miro con el semblante serio a su asistente y a Shaoran, quien mostró su incomodidad porqué no esperaba verla tan pronto y dijo en un tono neutral:

-¡He venido por trabajo! Pero antes quiero aprovechar para pedirle disculpas de forma formal por lo qué le hice . . .

Para asombro de Yukito y de Sakura, Shaoran hizo una perfecta dogeza y dijo:

-¡Realmente lo siento mucho!-

Yukito miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-Komatsu' INC en Japón tuvo un siniestro y Shaoran está aquí para conseguir unas maquinas para el proyecto portuario-

Ante el comentario de Yukito, Shaoran se levanto del piso y miro a Sakura, su jefe le dijo:

-Sé qué Shaoran actuó mal y tienes toda la libertad de tomar acciones legales contra él o facilitarme el trabajo y ayudar hablar con tus contactos dentro de Komatsu para conseguir las máquinas y qué Shaoran regrese inmediatamente a Japón y te libras de él . . . ¿Qué decides?-

-**Sakura POV-**

No es justo, mi jefe sabe qué ante todo soy una profesional.

***Suspiro de resignación*** -Voy ayudar al Señor Li con el tema-

-¡Gracias Sakura! . . . Entonces los dejo solo para qué coordinen el tema . . .

Cuándo Yukito salio de la oficina Sakura entre cerro la mirada y noto qué Shaoran le iba a decir:

-Yo nece . . . . ¡AUCH! . . . Shaoran se quedo sin habla Sakura le había dado un pisotón con el TACO AGUJA que tenía y le dijo en voz alta:

-El qué trabaje con usted NO signifiqué qué vaya ser amable . sobre todo después de lo qué hizo . . .

Shaoran aun estaba perturbado por el dolor qué sentida por el pisotón qué le dio Sakura cuando ella dijo:

-Necesito un día para hablar con los contactos . . . Lo veo mañana a las 9:30AM para ir donde el proveedor . . y luego espero qué se regrese a Japón y no volverlo a ver en mi vida . . .

Sakura omitió el saludo y salió de la oficina de Yukito, dejando a un desconcertado hombre de negocios atrás.

**-Shaoran POV-**

¡Diablos! Me duele el pie . . . Está mujer pega fuerte . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Lamento la demora en subir los EPÍLOGOS pero las ideas estaban pero no me daba tiempo de armarlas. ****Sigan leyendo que se viene la II y la parte Final de esta Historia.**

**5.- En mi Facebook actualice las FOTOS de estos Epílogos y subí los vídeos qué menciono. **

**(1) DJ Luis Alvarado - The Muzik. **

**(2) Electro House 2012 Special Dance Mix **

**(3) The Best Summer IBIZA Mix es la mezcla qué Sakurita baila en la Discoteca alternativa. **

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	12. Epílogo II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.-El siguiente Epílogo tiene comentarios sugestivos referentes al sexo de forma implícita.**

**Hablo abiertamente sobre los GAY's y juguetes sexuales. Si no se sienten cómodos con leer este tipo de escenas por favor NO lean estos Epílogos.**

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-EPILOGO II-**

**-Amigos y sus malas ideas-**

*****Varias horas después*****

Los Reed estaban sin habla.

Tomoyo miro a su amiga con una mirada entre sugestiva y maléfica, mientras se mordía los labios y dijo en un tono seductor:

-Sakurita, yo qué tú no estaría enojada, al contrario aprovecharía tener a tu acosador aquí para desquitarme-

Kerberu sonrío a Espineel cuando este empezó a reír de forma divertida y se tomo su tiempo en poner algo de música acorde a sus gustos: Dudi Sharon Ft. Jouel - Mi Ma Mo (Luis Erre King Of Town Mix) y bailaba de forma sugestiva y fue a su recamara y trajo una caja enorme y Sakura abrió los ojos y dijo:

-¡NO!. Definitivamente NO . . .

-¿Por qué NO?- Susurro Kerberu al oído de Sakura mientras Espineel mostraba una esposas y sacaba ciertos juguetes qué ellos usaban y dijo:

-El te observaba mientras tú hacías tus pruebas de calidad, porqué no lo secuestramos y lo atamos a tu cama y le haces un estríper y usamos estas bellezas con él . . .

Sakura se quedo perpleja cuando noto el arnés con el consolador o las bolas anales o los anillos para colocarse en el miembro masculino y tener una mayor estimulación y dijo en un tono serio:

-¡NO!. Yo no me presto para eso . . .

-Sakurita- Dijo Tomoyo en un tono sugestivo y Sakura dijo en un tono firme:

-No sé qué cosas retorcidas estén pensando pero NO quiero participar de eso . . . Ante las expresiones de dramática decepción mostrado por sus amigos, Sakura suspiro con resignación y dijo:

-Quiero qué mi ex-jefe se regrese a Japón, no quiero ser causante de traumas ni cosas cómo esas-

Tomoyo río divertida cuándo dijo:

-¿Traumas? . . . ¡Por favor! . . . Con las ganas qué ese sujeto te tiene . . .

Ante la mirada de reproche se su amiga, Tomoyo exclamo en un tono fingido y jocoso:

-Lastima porqué me hubiera encantado verte seducirlo-

-¡Oh si. . . Eso sería fascinante-Dijo Espineel en un tono seductor.

-¿Te imaginas Sakura, te daríamos unos tips para . . .

-¡BASTA! . . . -Ante el grito de indignación de Sakura, Kerberu empezó a reír de forma sonora al igual qué su novio y su amiga Tomoyo quién se reía de las expresiones de reproche de su amiga y empezó a cantar de forma sugestiva: Be my boyfreind de Offer Nissim & Maya.

Sakura los miro con enojo y dijo:

-La respuesta es NO y dejen de meterme ideas en la cabeza, mañana me tengo qué reunir con el sujeto en cuestión y no quiero imaginarme cosas qué no debo . . . -

-¿Deberías invitarlo a salir con nosotros Sakurita?. . . Prometernos pórtanos muy bien-Dijo Tomoyo, mientras se movía al compás de la música pero Sakura sabía que el demonio de su amiga estaba planificando algo y no le dio " buena espina " por lo qué decidió por su bien y el de su ex jefe mantenerlo lejos de sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-Sakura POV-**

¡Extraño! . . . Esta mañana ni Tomoyo ni Los Reed desayunaron conmigo ***Suspiro de Frustración*** Espero qué no estén tramando nada contra Li sino me van a meter en serios problemas.

-Señorita Kinomoto- Pregunto por enésima vez Shaoran Li y Sakura le contesto:

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Hace diez minutos, he tratado de llamar su atención pero usted está completamente distraída-

Sakura miro a su jefe y de pronto la imagen de él, sin ropa, sudando y jadeando encima de ella vino a su mente.

¡Maldita Tomoyo! . . . No debí dejar qué pusiera esa película ayer por la noche. . .

-¿Le sucede algo?-

Sakura frunció el ceño y salió del carro necesitaba aire fresco para calmar sus emociones pero dijo en voz alta:

-No pasa nada, terminemos con esto de una buena vez por todas . . .

**-Shaoran POV-**

-¿Era idea mía o ella me miraba con deseo? . . . ¡No eso no es posible! . . . Ella me odia. . . ¿Entonces qué diablo le pasa?-

Al ingresar al lugar en un incomodo silencio, ambos se llevaron una sorpresa nada grata sobre todo Shaoran quien dijo:

-¿Cómo qué el Grupo Akisuki compro las maquinarias?-

-Lo lamente señor Li pero justo ayer se llevaron las maquinarias . . . Tendremos nuevo inventario en seis semanas . . . -Dijo el Ing. Donald Plante, jefe de planta.

-¡Maldita bruja . . . -Dijo entre dientes Shaoran mientras Sakura miro con interés al Ing. Plante y le pregunto con cuidado:

-¿La persona qué compro las maquinarias es la señorita Kaho Misuki?-

-¿La conoce?-Pregunto con interés el Ing. Plante

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente cómo le iba explicar a su ex-jefe que ella fue novia de Tomoyo y habían terminado porqué Kaho no acepto salir del " Closet " cómo su amiga y peor se puso cuándo se entero qué Tomoyo empezó a salir con su prima: Nakuru Akisuki se amo un lío y Sakura termino de mediadora entre ese triangulo amoroso.

Finalmente le dijo a Shaoran:

-La conozco y puedo intervenir en el tema pero no puedo garantizar qué ella nos facilite las maquinarias-

-Yo hablaré con ella-

-¡NO! . . . Es preferible qué yo lo haga-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y Sakura se adelanto diciéndole:

-Kaho y Nakuru son " Feministas " por naturaleza y sumado qué usted no tiene tino para decir las cosas lo más probable es qué fracase en negociar con ella-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Qué mejor me deja . . .

-¡NO! . . . Por si no lo recuerda yo soy el Gerente Financiero del Grupo TAHI SRL & Asociados-

-¡Bueno! Entonces ira solo porqué tengo la certeza qué KAHO le dará un rotundo NO. Ella NO le va dar las facilidades qué usted necesita por ser hombre-

Shaoran miro a Sakura y le dijo en un tono serio:

-Entonces organice una reunión con ella y usted estará presente-

-¿Qué y yo por qué . . .

-¿Recuerde lo qué dijo su jefe: Yukito?-

Sakura frunció el ceño al recordar qué había acordado con su jefe darle todas las facilidades para qué Shaoran concrete el negocio de las maquinarias y respondió:

-Es más factible una cena formal . . .

-Entonces organícela y me avisa-

***Suspiro de resignación***

¡Genial!. Ahora debo no solo ubicar a Kaho sino hablar con Tomoyo para qué me ayude con ella . . . *Gemido de Frustración* . . . Esto va terminar mal . . . Dudo qué Kaho haya perdonado a Tomoyo. Veamos: ¿Cómo haré . . .

-Señorita Kinomoto ponga atención-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Le estoy preguntando a qué hora la paso recogiendo. . .

-Yo le llamo porqué debo organizar las cosas con Kaho-

-Espero qué no me deje fuera de la reunión-

-¿Tengo opción de hacerlo?-

-¡NO! . . .

Sakura frunció el ceño, sabía que su anterior jefe era cerrado a la hora de negociar, decidió no perder el tiempo en el tema y llamar directo a Kaho para concertar la cena pero antes debían pasar por la oficina para comunicar los inconvenientes qué tenían en el tema tanto a su jefe en Canada cómo a la filial en Kyoto (Japón), iba ser un día largo para Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al Final del día*****

-Por favor Tommy hazlo por mí . . .

-¡NO! . . . Kaho y yo terminamos muy mal o acaso no lo recuerdas. . . Ella . . .

-¡Fue tu culpa!-

-¡Sakura! . . .

Espineel y Kerberu empezaron abrir una botella de vino tinto y vieron con diversión cómo Sakura trataba de convencer a su amiga para qué la ayude hablar con Kaho, pero estaba fracasando en el intento y Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-Le dije a mi ex-jefe qué esta noche nos veríamos en . . .

-¡No quiero ver a Kaho! . . . Ella no confió en mí . .Ella rompió conmigo simplemente porqué no quería qué sus padres supieran lo nuestro . . .

***Suspiro de Frustración*** No lo hagas por ella hazlo por mi por favor . . .

-¡No!-

-Tomoyo-

-No iré . . .

-Pues . . . **Ding Dong** . . . ¡OMG! Es mi ex-jefe . . . Tommy por favor ven . . .

-¿Espera el pervertido de tu jefe está aquí?-Pregunto con malicia Espineel

-Asumo qué él pero le dije qué me timbre no qué me venga a . . . **Ding Dong . . . **

Sakura frunció el ceño e iba a ir a la puerta cuándo Kerberu se adelanto y ella dijo con horror:

-¡Por favor! . . . No me metas en problemas-

Keberu sonrío con malicia pero al abrir la puerta se quedo sin habla por la hermosa mujer en un traje sugestivo de color vino, qué estaba frente a él y le dijo:

-Kaho ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-¡Buenas noches Kerberu! ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Mi casa es tu casa-

Kaho ingreso a la casa y dijo en un tono alto:

-Sakura me tome la molestia de pedirle a Li qué nos veamos aquí-

-¿Hablaste con él?-

-Hace dos minutos viene en camino . . . Hola Espineel . . . Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo-

-Te vez hermosa Kaho-

Luego del respectivo saludo con los primos y novios Reed, Kaho miro a Tomoyo, Tomoyo miro a Kaho, la tensión sexual estaba en el ambiente.

***Carraspeo*** Kaho, creo que Tomoyo no se siente . . .

-No necesito qué la justifiques. . . -Kaho dio unos breves pasos al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo, sus miradas se encontraron y en ellos había una pizca de deseo escondida, Sakura no pudo sentirme más incomoda cuando Kaho le dio un beso sugestivo en su rostro marcándola con el lápiz de labio rojo nacarado qué Kaho estaba usando y pasó de largo hacia Tomoyo y le dijo:

-Te extrañe . . .

Tomoyo lo qué hizo fue pegarse a ella mientras la arrincono contra la pared y le dio un beso impregnado de lujuria pura.

Sakura no pudo ponerse más roja porqué en ese momento su ex-jefe llegaba al lugar y dado qué la puerta estaba abierta noto con asombro porqué literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta al ver:

Primero: A Kaho Misuki y a la hermosa morena qué le era familiar en una escena comprometedora, el beso se estaba tornado intenso y completamente indecente.

Segundo: Noto la malicia de la mirada de los hombres qué le eran familiares qué miraban a las mujeres besarse y sonreír con diversión y emoción pero al darse cuenta de su presencia en el lugar ambos pusieron una mirada seria.

Tercero: Pero lo qué más le llamo la atención fue la marca de labios en la cara de Sakura y el color completamente rojo qué tenía en su cara y sonrío abiertamente al notar su incomodidad y dijo:

***Carraspeo*** ¿Interrumpo?-

Kaho rompió el beso y ambas mujeres fulminaron al imprudente hombre con la mirada y Sakura dijo en tono conciliador:

-¿Podemos hablar un momento Kaho?-

Kaho miro a Sakura y regreso su mirada a Tomoyo quien le susurro algo al oído y ella sonrío complacida y le contesto:

-Arregla los papeles del Leasing (*) . . . .-

-¡Gracias! . . .

-No tan rápido Sakurita . . . . Arregla los documentos y en tres días los reviso . . .

-¿Tres día?-Pregunto con reproche Shaoran y Kaho lo miro con seriedad y dijo:

-Si quieres las maquinas tendrán que esperar . . . Regreso su mirada a Tomoyo, quien estaba excitada cómo sonrojada y le dijo:

-¿Tres día serán más qué suficientes para nuestro re-encuentro?-

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas? . . .

Sakura se quedo perpleja al ver a Tomoyo besar a Kaho con tal pasión mientras salían de la sala y notó qué tenía la intención de llevarla a su habitación, a la qué ambas compartían, iba a protestar pero Kerberu le tapo la boca y le dijo:

-Este re-encuentro es memorable NO intervengas-

-¡Vamos Sakurita! . . . Tú sabes qué ellas se aman- dijo Espineel entre susurros y al sacar Kerberu su mano de la boca de Sakura ella dijo con reproche:

-¿Se van encerrar en mi habitación por tres días, dónde se supone qué voy a dormir y mi ropa?-

***Carcajadas Sonoras*** . . . Los Reed se reían de las expresiones de reproche de Sakura e ignorando la presencia de Shaoran, Kerberu le dijo:

-¿Puedes dormir con nosotros?-

-¡NO! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Shaoran y Los Reed los miraron con interés antes de empezar a reírse divertidos por la situación qué se estaba dando en la casa y al escuchar los sonoros gemidos de las mujeres, Sakura dijo en un tono mortal:

-Mejor me voy a un hotel-

-Puedes hospedarte en el hotel en el qué estoy- Dijo con calma Shaoran

Sakura miro con reproche a Shaoran y él dijo:

-Es solo una sugerencia-

***Gemidos Sonoros*** . . . Sakura miro a Shaoran y a Los Reed y dijo:

-Mejor salgamos de aquí-

-¡Bromeas! . . . Nosotros nos quedamos. . . -dijo Espineel con toda malicia mientras Kerberu sonría de forma divertida y Sakura dijo con reproche:

-¿No sé cómo soy amiga de ustedes? . . .

La única respuesta qué obtuvo Sakura de parte de sus amigos fueron sus carcajadas sonoras.

Li Shaoran la observo con interés mientras la acompañaba le abría la puerta del carro con cuidado, al menos por esos días ella iba tener qué hospedarse en el hotel en el qué el estaba eso le iba dar la oportunidad de hablar con ella cómo él quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Luego de qué Shaoran ayudara a Sakura con su registro en el hotel y ella antes de instalarte pasara por una boutique para comprar la ropa qué iba necesitar al menos por unos cinco días, ambos subieron a descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sakura por su lado dejo su hermoso vestido negro corto e ingreso al baño para decir con reproche:

-Maldita Tomoyo, no con qué no quería ver a Kaho, no puedo creer qué me haya botado de mi propia habitación bueno tácitamente. . . ¡Qué iras! . . .

Sakura tomo un baño rápido y opto por ponerse medias negras y noto el hermoso vestido recto qué ella había comprado de color blanco y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Me pregunto cómo se vera mejor para ir a trabajar con medias o sin ellas . . . **Toc Toc** . . . Y ahora qué . . .

Con lo despistada qué era Sakura se olvido de cerrarse la bata y salió abrir la puerta y se topo con la mirada desconcertada de Shaoran quién le dijo con nerviosismo:

-Tu bata esta . . .

Sakura se dio cuenta de su estado y de la vista generosa qué ofreció a su ex jefe y dijo con reproche mientras se la cerraba:

-¡Por favor! . . . Me has visto sin ropa . . . ¡Pervertido! . . .

***Risas Nerviosas*** . . . Me pregunto: Si puedo pasar . . .-Pregunto con incomodidad Shaoran y Sakura contesto de forma tajante:

-¡NO!-

***Risas Nerviosas*** . . . ¡No te haré nada! . . . Sé qué no confías en mí . . .

Sakura no le dio la oportunidad qué completara la frase cuándo le dijo en un tono qué no dio opción a nada:

-En quién no confío es en mí . . . Te veo en la cena . . . Sal . . .

Sakura lo boto de su habitación mientras respiraba con dificultad y se dirigió de nuevo al baño y dijo:

-Maldita Tomoyo, malditos Reed qué me meten idean en la cabeza . . .

Sakura abrió la llave del lavabo para lavarse la cara y al levantar su mirada vio su reflejo y de pronto su imaginación le hizo una mala pasada.

Sakura se vio a si mismo con dos disfraces:

-Uno de un lindo angelito con una aureola y otra de cómo un seductor demonio qué decía:

(Sakura's Demonio): Sería delicioso usar a Li para nuestros estudios de calidad. . .

(Sakura's Angel): Usar a las personas no estaría bien. . .

(Sakura's Demonio): Cállate Ángel aburrido, Sakura y yo le tenemos ganas al sujeto hace rato . . . El nos lo debe . . . ¡Hazlo! . . . ¡Úsalo! . . . Además él se va regresar a Japón . . . ¡Aprovecha niña! . . .

(Sakura's Angel): ¡No! . . . No Sakurita no te dejes caer en la tentación. . .

(Sakura's Demonio): Puedes usar las esposas qué tienes en el bolsillo de tu bolso . .e incluso los anillos qué te dio Kerbeu . . .

(Sakura's Angel): No eso . . .

El angelito no pudo decir nada cuándo el demonio la amordazo y se sentó encima de ella y le dijo a Sakura:

-¡Es hora del desquite! . . . Vamos no te quedes con esa frustración Sexual.

(Sakura's Angel): ****Murmullos***

(Sakura's Demonio): ***Risas Sugestivas-Malignas-Burlonas*** ¡HAZLOOOOOO ...

Sakura cerró los ojos y el angelito cómo el demonio desaparecieron en el acto y dijo en voz alta:

- ¡Diablos! . . . El hambre me está haciendo ver visiones . . .Al sentir la incomodidad de la humedad entre sus piernas dijo en voz alta con malestar:

-¡Necesito otro baño! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ***Risas Divertidas*** ¿Quién no ha tenido esta clases de amigos, qué en lugar de ayudarte te meten en más problemas por darte ideas qué no deben?. Los Amigos tienen unas ideas retorcidas a la hora de desquitarse con la excusa de hay que ser solidarios . . . ***Risas Divertidas*** Los míos estaban locos . . . **

**5.- El A.F. está actualizado en mi Facebook sobre todo los Vídeos de música cómo los Juguetes Sexuales. **

**6.- ¿Qué dicen ustedes le mete mano o no? . . . Sigan leyendo Falta el Epílogo Final de esta historia. ***Pensando*** En hacer Final Abierto: ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ***Risas Divertidas*****

**7.- Se me paso por alto comentarles: **

**(1) Carga Break Bult.- Carga sobre-dimensionada (Maquinarias pesadas como: Tractores, Retro-excavadoras, etc) **

**(2) Charter.- Alquilar un medio de transporte sea este Marítimo o Aéreo, cuándo Shaoran hablo de chartear un buque se refería ha alquilar un barco para traer las maquinarias pesadas. **

**(3) Leasing.- Arrendamiento Financieros de Activos Fijos traducido alquilar las maquinarias (En este caso) por un precio estipulado a cierto plazo. **

**Estos términos no me los invente se usan en Comercio Exterior y en Finanzas (Mi aérea :) ) **

**8.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**9.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	13. Epílogo Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia!. Les dejo el Epílogo FINAL de la misma. **

**3.- Advertencia.- A la mitad del Epílogo Final tiene escenas implícitas de sexo en términos generales.**

**Si no se sienten cómodos con leer este tipo de escenas por favor NO lean esta escena y pasen al final. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-OPCIONES-**

**-EPILOGO FINAL-**

**-A Distancia-**

*****Varias horas después*****

Sakura estaba pasando un mal rato, había bajado a cenar pero el lugar estaba lleno y la ausencia de su ex-jefe se le hizo poco usual por lo qué decidió pasarse al bar del hotel para hacer tiempo a qué le dieran una mesa, con lo qué no contaba era tener qué ser acosada por un hombre qué se notaba pasado de copas y ella vio al guardia del lugar y este dijo:

-Lo lamento señorita, el Sr. Celes está pasado de copas-

-¡Oh! . . . La señorita me acepta una copa, le han dicho qué es usted una mujer hermosa e interesante, me permite acompañarla está noche-

Ante la insistencia del hombre (Qué de paso era accionista del hotel) Sakura iba negarse cuándo sintió qué le tomaron por la cintura y dijeron en un tono qué denotaba malestar:

-La señorita está conmigo-

-¡Oh! . . . Señor Li, déjeme. . . Felicitarle tiene buen gusto para las mujeres . . . Cómo . . .

-Señor Celes por favor acompáñame está incomodando a los huéspedes del hotel . . .

-¡DEJAME Flores . . .

-Ese no es mi apellido, señor Celes por favor venga conmigo. . .

Ante el pobre espectáculo qué daba el dueño del lugar, Shaoran le dijo a Sakura:

-El restaurante del hotel está lleno. ¿Por qué no salimos?-

Sakura lo miro y movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y siguió a Shaoran, quien la tomo del brazo con lo lo qué no contaba era salir del hotel una fuerte nevada los sorprenda ha ambos y sintieron el frío de forma inmediata, Sakura dijo:

-No estoy preparada para salir con este clima, mejor pidamos la cena a la habitación-

Shaoran se animo a preguntar:

-¿La tuya o la mía?-

-La mía es una habitación sencilla. . .

-Yo estoy en una suite vamos a la mía . . .

Ambos ordenaron una cena gourmet de varios platos y una botella de vino blanco antes de subir.

En la habitación de Shaoran, Sakura pudo notar la hermosa vista qué tenía del lugar, a pesar de la calefacción se podía sentir al salir al balcón el frío, a ella le gustaba la nieve y Shaoran se animo a preguntar:

-¿Te gusta la nieve?-

-Sí . . . Me trae recuerdo cuándo era niña y mis padres estaban vivos . . .

Shaoran se quedo en silencio mientras abrió una botella de Vino Blanco qué había en la habitación,sirvió dos copas y dijo con cuidado:

-Lamento la muerte de tu papá-

Sakura solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo mientras acepto la copa con el vino blanco y sonrío suavemente, la nieve no traía recuerdos tristes sino al contrario, eran hermosos recuerdos qué ella atesoraba.

Sakura se animo a preguntar:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?-

-Una vez confirmado lo del Leasing, dos días después de coordinar la logística para chartear el buque y llevar las maquinarias de regreso a Japón-

-¡Ah! . . . .

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Pregunto Shaoran con interés y Sakura respondió:

-¡Por nada!-

-**Sakura POV-**

(Sakura's Demonio): Úsalo. . . Después de todo se ira y no lo volverás a ver . . .

(Sakura's Angel): ***Murmullos del angelito amordazado***

(Sakura's Demonio): ¡Vamos niña . . . Toma la iniciativa . . . Mira cómo te devora con la mirada . . . Además Tomoyo prácticamente te dejo sin habitación y esta suite es mejor de la qué estamos.

(Sakura's Angel): ***Murmullos del angelito amordazado***

-¡Sakura! . . .

-¿Qué, qué paso . . .

-Eso quiero sab . . . Shaoran no pudo decir nada porqué Sakura dejo la copa con el vino en la mesa más cercana y tomo la iniciativa de besarlo.

Shaoran estaba tan sorprendido por el gesto de la mujer qué tropezó sobre sus propios pies terminando en el piso y Sakura encima de él, ella ahora estaba riendo abiertamente de él . . .

(Sakura's Demonio): Este hombre es torpe. . . Eso no era lo qué tenía en mente . . . .

(Sakura's Angel): ***Murmullos del angelito amordazado***

(Sakura's Demonio): ¡Cállate Angel! . . . Deja qué la niña disfrute cómo se debe . . .

Sakura retomo el beso qué esta vez si respondió Shaoran, dándose un completo festín no solo al hacer uso de su lengua contra la de ella, porque ese beso no fue nada casto, estaba completamente impregnado de lujuria pura, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ella sobre ese vestido blanco qué tenía.

La excitación en ambos fue notoria al sentir en él, la prominente erección entre sus piernas, mientras qué ella empezaba a jadear por lo largo del beso y por sentir esa erección por encima de la ropa de él mientras ella estaba ahorcadas sobre él, pero el momento de pasión de vio interrumpido cuando el sonido de la puerta anunciando la llegada de la comida los hizo parar . . .

Sakura se río abiertamente de él, al notar entre otras cosas su cara llena de reproche sin contar con todo el labial de ella esparcido en su cara y le dijo:

-Mejor ve al baño . . .

***Gruñido de Frustración*** Shaoran con pesar se levanto del piso, noto con la rapidez qué ella fue al baño para sacar un pañuelo facial y quitarse el labial corrido de su cara e ir a la puerta, Shaoran con prisa la siguió ingreso al baño para limpiar su rostro y hacer qué su prominente erección bajara fallando en el intento.

Al salir del baño Shaoran miro la cara de diversión de Sakura mientras ella tomaba una copa con vino blanco y dijo con diversión:

-Llego la comida. . . ¡Buen provecho! . . .

-Si sabes qué lo último qué quiero es cenar . . . -Dijo Shaoran con reproche ante las sonrisas divertidas de la mujer, Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar mientras dijo:

-Pues yo tengo hambre. . . El momento ya paso . . . ¡Lástima!- Dijo Sakura con todo dramatismo . . .

Shaoran entre cerro sus ojos pero ante el delicioso aroma de la cena se le abrió el apetito.

Bajado la excitación por completo en ambos, Sakura se dispuso a comer su cena al igual que Shaoran, la conversación fue ligera y entretenida a pesar de todo.

Al terminar Shaoran la cena pregunto con calma:

-¿No ordenamos postres?-

-¡NO! y estoy llena realmente llena ***Bostezo*** . . . Estoy cansada . . .Me voy . . .

Shaoran la miro con una expresión qué denotaba reproche pero la disimulo muy bien cuándo pregunto:

-¿Desayunamos juntos?-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar mientras tomaba su bolso de mano y respondió en un tono suave bostezando:

-. . . Puede ser . . . Buenas noches Li . . . Gracias por la cena . . .Estuvo delicioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura se dirigía a su habitación, Shaoran no podía sentirse más desconcertado y frustrado, no podría creer qué de repente ambos se estaban besando y a los pocos segundos cenando, eso no estaba en su planes.

Decidió qué por su bien necesitaba un baño de agua helada pero al ingresar noto el reloj de Sakura en su lavabo y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Lo habrá olvidado a propósito o en verdad se le olvido? . . . *Pensando* . . .

Shaoran se distrajo por un segundo y cuándo la razón volvió a él se dio cuenta qué estaba en el piso de abajo dónde Sakura estaba hospedada con su reloj en la mano.

Shaoran iba a tocar la puerta cuándo Sakura la abrió y dijo:

-Tanto te demoraste. . .

-¿Qu . . . Shaoran no pudo preguntar cómo se deb,e porqué Sakura fue agresiva en tomarlo de la camisa y hacerlo pasar a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta se acerco hacia él con un paso seguro y no espero qué respondiera cuándo abiertamente le beso sin inhibición alguna.

Sus intenciones eran clara, Shaoran se olvido por completo a lo qué iba cuando respondió el beso con la misma intensidad y Sakura termino en la cama encima de él . . . Shaoran se desconecto por completo hasta qué sintió un CLIC y regreso a la realidad.

Abrió sus ojos con horror al verse esposado a la cama y dijo:

-¿Qué esta . . . . Tuvo que tragar salida porqué su voz salió extremadamente ronca por la excitación que sentía en todo su cuerpo y Sakura se quito encima de él y dijo con malicia:

-Bueno es mi turno de desquitarme. . . Tú me miraste por muchas semanas estoy en mi derecho de experimentar contigo-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con reproche Shaoran mientras sentía la mirada maliciosa de Sakura qué no le daba buena espina y ella dijo en un tono sugestivo:

-Mi segundo trabajo es probar juguetes sexuales . . .

-¡No te atrev . . . Shaoran abrió los ojos con horror al ver unos extraños anillos y unas bolas qué no le eran familiares pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de qué se trataban y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-

Sakura no contesto cuando se inclino sobre él, abrir su camisa y dijo con malicia:

-Nos vamos a . . . Corrección yo me voy a divertir contigo . . .

-¡No te atrevas! . . . Sakura suéltame las manos . . .

***Risas divertidas*** No lo creo. . .

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en jugar con Shaoran mientras se daba el lujo de atormentarlo con sus inusuales juguetes desde: Anillos, consoladores, bolas anales en fin todo tipo de juguete sexual para usarlo en pareja.

Por supuesto qué Shaoran no dejo de quejarse en ningún momento de las placenteras torturas que lo sometió Sakura.

Al final solo término usando los anillos para la estimulación del miembro masculino y entre juegos eróticos entre ellos, el encuentro carnal de ambos fue intenso y se repitió durante los días que Shaoran estuvo en Canadá porque Sakura no podía regresar a la casa de Los Reed debido a Kaho y Tomoyo.

A nivel sexual se acoplaron muy bien a pesar de las continuas quejas de Shaoran por los extraños experimentos, cómo él le decía a los juguetes sexuales que Sakura usaba con él pero qué al final le termino encantado.

A pesar de lo adolorido, fatigado, exhausto que termino Shaoran en esos días le fascino estar con Sakura y ver lo versátil qué era en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

A pesar de lo sucedido entre Shaoran y Sakura en Canadá ninguno de los dos hablaron de tener una relación y menos a la distancia, sin embargo Shaoran se daba tiempo de llamar a Sakura pero lamentablemente no coincidían en el horario, fue en una extraña conversación qué alerto a Shaoran qué lo puso de mal humor cuando llamo a Sakura se supone qué en Canadá debía ser menos de las 9:00Am.

-¡Hola! . . . Dime . . . -Contesto Sakura al ver la llamada internacional y el nombre de Li Shaoran.

-¿Ahora si le atine a la hora?-

***Bostezo*** Si justo . . . Hola Sakura . . . .

Shaoran escucho la voz de un hombre por el móvil y se extraño y puso atención cuándo este dijo:

-Ahora si estoy disponible, ¿Te gustaría ir a mí a departamento?-

-**Shaoran POV-**

¿Quién diablo es ese sujeto qué está invitando a Sakura a su departamento? . Qué le diga que NO . . .

-Si claro me gustaría. ¿Cómo es tu habitación, tiene jacuzzi?-

-Claro qué si Sakurita . . . Lo mande expreso a re-modelar para ti . . . ¿Quieres verlo? . . . .Podemos ir ahora . .

¿Qué? . . . Un Momento

-Sakura- Dijo Shaoran con un tono qué denotaba molestia.

-Lo siento Shaoran te debo dejar . . . Dime Adrian nos vamos en tu carro o en el mío-

-Yo te sigo antes debo pasar por la farmacia. . Necesito eso . . . -

-¡Oh claro ante todo la protección!-

¿Qué DIABLOS? - Shaoran se quedo con el teléfono en la mano cuando sus colegas ingresaban a la oficina y Yue dijo:

-¿Qué te pa . .

-Hazte cargo de la oficina necesito volar a CANADA-

-¡Eh . . . .

Ninguno de ellos supo qué contestar cuándo el enfurecido hombre salió de la oficina-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Quince horas después*****

A Shaoran poco le importo la hora a la qué llego a Montreal, él estaba enojado y quería una explicación sobre el " Nuevo Amante " de Sakura le parecía insólito qué luego de lo qué vivieron esa semana ella se esté involucrando con otra persona cómo si lo que se dio entre ellos no era importante.

Eso lo indigno por completo.

Shaoran llego a la casa de Los Reed y toco con fuerza la puerta cuándo Kerberu salió y pregunto con enojo:

-¿Por qué tocas así?-

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-

-¡Buenas noches! . . . No sé . . .-Dijo con enojo Kerberu

Shaoran tomo su móvil y comenzó a marcar con insistencia y Kerberu lo miro con interés y dijo:

-Creo tener una idea dónde la puedes ubicar . . . Tal vez este con Adrian . . .

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-

Para Kerberu era una delicia ver un hombre celoso y dijo con malicia:

-Está es su dirección. . . Sakura debe estar en su departamento. . . En su ca . . .

Ante la intempestiva salida de Shaoran quién no escucho la última parte porque tomo la dirección qué le dio Kerberu, este río con ganas y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Pobre! . . . Se nota qué esta colado por Sakurita . . .

Al llegar al lugar Shaoran con lo enojado que estaba ignoro por completo la presencia de cierto camión y noto cómo Sakura estaba abrazada a un hombre de cabellos negros y dijo en voz alta:

-¡INTERRUMPO!-

Sakura se sobresalto por ese grito y se separo de Adrian y pregunto:

-¿Qu . .

-No puedo creer qué seas esa clase de mujer-Dijo Shaoran a una desconcertada Sakura mientras noto la mirada de asombro del hombre y dijo en voz alta para qué todos escuchen en el lugar:

-No es posible qué te acuestes conmigo hace pocos días y me sometas a tus torturas con tus retorcidos gusto por tus juguetes sexuales y ahora andes con este . . .

Ante la furia no justificada de Shaoran y la cara de asombros del lugar, Sakura exclamo con indignación:

-¡LI SHAORAN te presento a mi CASERO!-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla cuándo noto la mirada burlona del hombre que dijo con diversión:

-¡WOW! . . . ¿Juguetes sexuales?. . . Sakura . . . Me recomiendas por favor alguna tienda en particular . Mi ESPOSA y yo nos gustaría hacer uso de esos. . . Se dice qué la relación de pareja se vuelve versátil cuando usas juguetes sexuales . . .

Sakura ignoro por completo a Shaoran por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar y le entrego Adrian una tarjeta de Los Reed dónde había una variedad de juguetes para adulto cómo él necesitaba.

Al salir Adrian del lugar le dijo a Sakura:

-Gracias por la tarjeta y por la crema qué me recomendaste para la irritación ante todo la protección . . . -

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad y dejo que Adrian salga del lugar después de darle las llaves de su nuevo departamento, regreso la mirada a Shaoran quién le dijo en un tono que denotaba vergüenza y culpabilidad:

-¡Lo siento! . . .

-No me hables. . .

-Realmente pensé. . .

Sakura estaba furiosa con él y le dijo:

-Qué yo recuerde nosotros no somos pareja y no tienes derecho a reclamarme absolutamente nada y aunque lo fuéramos MENOS-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo al ver a Sakura ingresar al lugar, ella realmente estaba enojada.

Ese enojo y convencerla qué lo perdoné le tomo cerca de tres meses y para entablar una relación con ella otro tres meses.

Pero paso algo interesante entre ir y venir de Japón a Canadá y viceversa le canso a Shaoran porqué tener una relación a la distancia con su novia no le gusto.

El podía ir y venir de Canadá en cambio Sakura por su trabajo no podía ausentarse de la oficina pero la parte que Shaoran no le gustaba era cuándo le tocaba estar en Japón y sabía qué Tomoyo y su novia Kaho con Los Reed se iban de viaje y se llevaban a su novia (Sakura) y se perdían por completo de dos a tres días.

Shaoran confiaban en Sakura no es sus amigos y menos con los lugares " Alternativos " qué visitaban ambas parejas, finalmente a los tres meses de relación aprovechando las fiestas de fin de año qué Sakura regreso a Hong Kong para pasar las fiestas con la Familia Li, Shaoran aprovecho el momento para pedirle matrimonio.

Ambos acordaron una pequeña ceremonia en Japón y Yukito entrego a la novia, cuyo traje confecciono Tomoyo.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla pero sobria, finalmente esa inusual relación se consolido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Cinco años después en Hong Kong*****

Una preciosa niña de unos tres años venía corriendo hacia su papá quien llegaba de viaje con varias cosas en la mano y ella decía de forma escandalosa:

-¡Papi!-

-¡Hola Preciosa! . . . ¿Cómo está mi princesa?-

-¡Bien! . . . -La niña le dio una hermosa sonrisa a su padre mientras dejo su equipaje y la tomo en brazos, entonces ella le pregunto con interés:

-¿Papi me trajiste muchos regalos?-

-¡Claro mi princesa! . . . Pero antes dime: ¿Haz cuidado de mamá y de tu hermanito?-

-Sí- Susurro la niña por lo bajo y dijo con cuidado:

-Mami y mi hermanito están durmiendo-

Shaoran sonrío abiertamente, su esposa tenía siete meses de gestación y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Alina, cómo te portaste en la escuela?-

-¡Bien papi! . . . Aunque . . . Tengo una pregunta . . .-

-Dime mi amor. . .

-¿Cómo te conociste con mami?-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y sonrío abiertamente no estaba preparado para contestar esa pregunta de pronto, abrió la boca y la cerro, cuando iba a contestar una voz lo interrumpió y le dijo:

-Eso sería interesante. . . ¿Qué historia le vas a contar Alina?-

Shaoran dejo a su hija sentada en el amplio sofá, se apresuro ayudar a su esposa, luego de darle un suave beso en los labios le susurro:

-¿Qué le digo?-

***Risas Suaves*** -No señor . . . Yo no pienso ayudarte con eso . . .

-¡Sakura! . . . -Dijo Shaoran entre dientes, mientras Alina se puso de pie y dijo:

-Papi, dime . . .

-¡Eh! . . . Bueno . . .** ¡Ding Dong!.** . .

Alina se olvido de la pregunta cuándo se apresuro a ir con Wei a la puerta y noto con alegría qué tus tías: Tomoyo y Kaho venían a la casa con muchos regalos en las manos y ambas dijeron al unisonó:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Alina!-

-¿Llegamos muy temprano?-Pregunto Tomoyo con cuidado mientras se acercaba a su amiga y Sakura dijo con diversión:

-Si vieras qué llegaste en el momento perfecto-

-¿Cómo así?-Pregunto con interés Tomoyo mientras veía a su novia cargar Alina en sus brazos y noto la presencia de los amigos de Shaoran qué llegaba en ese momento y Sakura dijo por lo bajo:

-La bebe le pregunto su padre cómo nos conocimos-

***Risas Suaves*** ¡OMG! . . . ¿Qué le dijo?-

-Justo sonó el timbre . . .

-¡Diablos! Debimos haber llegado más temprano no me perdería esa respuesta por nada del mundo-

Sakura río suavemente mientras noto la presencia de Ariel quién venía con Yue y no muy lejos de ahí noto el carro de los hermanos Hiragizawa, se acerco con cuidado a dónde ellos estaban mientras le dijo a Shaoran por lo bajo:

-¿Qué historia le vas a decir a la bebe? . . . Solo por curiosidad-

Shaoran la miro con reproche y dijo disimuladamente:

-Te conocí en la oficina, te invite a salir, nos enamoramos, nos casamos y nació Alina-

-¡WOW! . . . ¡Me encanto cómo resumiste nuestra historia!- Dijo Sakura con diversión.

-¡Bueno! . . . ¿En parte es cierto o No?-Pregunto con duda Shaoran y su esposa le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Un consejo sano mi amor . . .

-Dime . . .

-Yo qué tú le contaría esa micro-versión resumida de nuestra historia a nuestros amigos y a tu familia-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto con extrañeza Shaoran y su esposa río abiertamente cuándo le dijo:

-Porqué Alina le está preguntando a su tío Ariel cómo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos . .

-¿Qué?- . . . Shaoran se apresuro a ir dónde su hija cuándo escucho qué ella le dijo a un incomodo Ariel:

-Entonces cómo papi se conoció con mami. . .

Ariel miro a Shaoran y antes qué dijera algo noto la presencia de los Reed llegando y Kerberu dijo con toda malicia:

-¡Oh! . . . Esa historia será interesante. . .

-Tio Kero . . . ¡Hola! . . . Dijo Alina con emoción mientras el imponente hombre la cargaba en los brazos y noto la presencia de su otro tío y dijo:

-Tío Spin . . .

-¡Hola Princesa. . . Feliz Cumpleaños!-Dijo Espineel mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la niña y Kerberu reía con diversión y volvió a preguntar a Shaoran:

-¿Y bien. . . Cómo iba la historia?-

Shaoran los miro con reproche mientras qué las personas presentes del lugar se reían abiertamente de él.

Sus neuronas pensaban a mil por hora para poder justificar cómo se dieron las cosas con su esposa y su hija volvió a preguntar:

-Papi nos cuenta la historia . . .

Noto la mirada de diversión de su esposo quien le dijo:

-Sí querido cuéntale a nuestro hija cómo fue nuestra historia . . .¿Me refrescas por favor la memoria? . . . .

Shaoran entre cerró los ojos y dijo disimulando su nerviosismo al tener la atención de todas las personas en el lugar:

-Pues veras Alina . . . .

Cómo justifico ese relato ante su hija y todos los presentes en el lugar eso ya fue otra historia . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Final de los Epílogos -**

**-Final de OPCIONES-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**5.- Lo cumplido es deuda. Final Cerrado para qué se quejen ***Risas Divertidas*** Doy por terminada esta historia. ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**6.- Favor tomen nota del material de este FF. Esta actualizado en mi Facebook. **

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
